


【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End (上部)

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 黑暗而偏执的爱情，永远无法平息的恐惧OOC情节，塔矢亮严重黑化，开放式结局
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru
Series: 【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 1-6节

1高永夏 

他们仅是点头之交。   
迟早会在战场上相遇的敌人，甚至连对手都算不上。   
因为“对手”这个词，已被他赋予深沉晦涩的含义，留给某个单纯到让人抓狂的家伙。

塔矢亮清楚高永夏的棋力，也欣赏那张俊脸上震慑人心的霸气，但他还是拒绝了他的邀请，笑容依旧优雅，眼神却寒冷如冰。   
在众人的惊呼中转身离去时，没有遗漏韩国少年若有所思的目光。 

可惜他不想和敌人对弈时暴露自己的心情，即使这份心情陌生得让他彷徨。   
所以，对不起了，高永夏君。   
塔矢在心里默念着，脸色却没有丝毫缓和。 

再次见到高永夏，竟是两年后北斗杯的大将之战上。   
高永夏因为服兵役错过了一届比赛，而空等他一次的金发少年，却被某场来势诡异的流感放倒在床。持续多日的高烧终于退去时，仓田先生早把决赛选手的名单交给组委会。

于是初战时的半目之差化为无法消散的梦魇，告别时少年别扭的垂下头，灿烂的刘海下唇角早已咬得发白。   
塔矢苦笑着扳过他的肩。   
“还有什么废话要说吗？我可不想误了火车。”   
他的声音平和低沉，既不过分严厉，也不过分宠溺。 

少年愣了几秒，一拳揍在他胸口。   
“塔矢亮你这个大混蛋别太嚣张！要是敢输给高泡菜，我就再也不认你这个对手了！！！”   
“这可是你要求的哦，进藤。”   
塔矢眯起眼睛，一字一句的说。 

这几年来那个人的棋谱他看过不少。   
进攻犀利防守严密关键时刻妙招迭出，两年的军营生活丝毫没有磨去那个人的锐气，复出后将无数高手斩落马下，再次证明了韩国第一天才少年的实力。   
这样的对手，即时前名人亲自出战，也没有把握轻松取胜吧。   
不过放心好了，进藤。   
你说过的每一句话，塔矢亮都记得清清楚楚。 

“久仰大名，塔矢君。我一直想搞清楚前名人对你的评价，是出于身为父亲的偏爱，还是名副其实。   
韩国少年拨弄着耳边的红发，霸气比两年前有过之而无不及。   
“恭喜你很快就知道答案了。”   
塔矢微笑着捻起棋子。 

激战结束。高永夏的目光由痛苦到迷惑，最后化为无法遏制的恼怒。   
“塔矢亮，难道你以前对局都在放水！？”   
会场炸开了锅，安太善和洪秀英脸色大变冲上去按住几近暴走的红发少年，仓田拍着桌子大吼竟敢在人家的地盘撒野韩国围棋真是没救了，社抱着脑袋嘴巴一张一合却吐不出一个字，以及，蜂拥而上的记者和几乎将他们吞没的闪光灯。 

“今天赢棋只是侥幸，如果对您造成什么困扰，敬请原谅。”   
塔矢向对方深深一鞠躬，转身离去。   
真是没有创意的交锋。   
相似的情节，已在他和他之间上演两次。 

锁上客房的门，挂起电话，关掉手机，塔矢疲倦的倒在床上。   
明天报纸上肯定对这件小插曲大肆渲染，说什么日韩大战蔓延到棋盘以外，当然，再添点迅速升温的民族狂热和对他实力的无聊猜测，就更完美了。   
这些他都不在意，他只是太累了，累到没有力气抵抗某个病号的暴力逼供。 

为什么毫不顾忌后方阵地从序盘就挑起惨烈的搏杀？   
那个笨蛋一定会掐住他的脖子这样逼问吧？   
进藤所了解的塔矢亮从不冒这样的险，而今天的场合更不应当这样行棋。 

“可是……你自以为很了解我吗，阿光？”   
塔矢拥紧枕头，微笑着沉沉睡去。 

门铃连响二十分钟，塔矢终于对某个扰人清梦的家伙心生敬佩。   
“嗨，已经日上三竿啦，看来昨天一战塔矢君消耗很大嘛。”   
似乎早就料到他的来访，塔矢依旧神色平静。   
“和棋力相当的敌人对局，当然会很疲劳。”   
对方一愣，随即绽开一抹真诚的笑容。   
“那么请问塔矢君，是否愿意和这位棋力相当的敌人共进午餐呢？”   
塔矢皱紧眉头，这种态度他怎么没料到？ 

竹制桌椅，装点着泉水和假山的庭院，略为清苦的龙井茶，没想到高永夏喜欢中国风的餐馆，而且品味出奇的淡雅。  
谈话进行的有些单调，当然，仅是对某人来说，对面那位热情的介绍着每一道菜，塔矢只有点头的份，外加几分茫然――除了进藤，竟还有如此让他迷惑的人。   
“我一直认为进藤是个谜。”   
闲扯时间突然结束，高永夏直视着塔矢的眼睛，   
“而你比较容易理解，只要离近了仔细观察。” 

塔矢一愣，优雅的笑着，又恢复了惯常的疏离感：   
“似乎你我没接触几天啊。”   
“的确。不过大型冲突已经有两次，而且次次都让小报记者兴奋半天。”高永夏毫不在意的大笑起来。   
“两年前拒绝邀请，是因为当时无法平静面对棋盘。”   
“塔矢亮你真是太不可爱了。”高永夏拜拜手，“难道你昨天就能平静的面对棋盘了，或者说，面对我？” 

“……”   
“很早就听说塔矢亮的棋很可怕，尤其当别人触到他的雷区时。”   
“我不明白你的意思。”塔矢的声音愈来愈冷。   
“总之我们扯平了。”高永夏豪迈的举起酒杯，“我宣布，持续两年的冷战到此结束，日韩停战协定今日起生效！” 

塔矢瞥他一眼：“我从没听说单方面宣布的停战‘协定’。”   
长达十五秒钟的沉默。   
高永夏冷汗直流，端着杯子的手尴尬的悬在半空。   
塔矢终于不紧不慢举起酒杯，笑容让人不寒而栗：   
“虽然我不明白你在说什么，但欢迎来日本学习，高永夏棋士。”   
“啊！！！秀英那个混蛋竟然什么都告诉你们！！！”   
终于轮到高永夏抓狂了。 

虽然在自己的最后一届北斗杯上极不光彩的输掉比赛，又因为某些本人不愿透露的原因准备赴日学习，从反面助长了大和民族的狂妄气焰，但高永夏依旧毫不在意，而且更得日本女性追捧（难道是母性泛滥？）。  
嚣张的红发少年不喜欢闪光灯和晚宴，但总能给媒体留下极佳的印象，这一点倒是和那位一直看他不顺眼的塔矢棋士颇为相象，不过他俩一个是靠优雅的举止，另一个则是靠高达万伏的无敌电眼。  
塔矢是日本的NO.1，但若搞出个世界最受女性欢迎的棋士排行榜，他们两刚好打个平手。 

“嗨，我说塔矢……如果你真想打败我也不是不可能的哦….要不要我教你几招？”   
“对不起，我没有那方面的癖好。”   
塔矢收拾着棋子，对面的高永夏似乎喝多了，懒散的靠在软垫上。这几天他们有空就聚在一起下棋，塔矢的气势不像比赛中那么恐怖，实力相当自然有输有赢。  
只是今天不知高永夏吃错什么药，炫耀起交女朋友的经验。塔矢漠然的听着，心思早就飘到远在东京的某个笨蛋，他一直没和自己联系，是不是对那局棋有什么看法。种种情绪纠结在一起，他对高永夏扬扬自得的吹嘘越来越不耐烦。 

“明天再讲吧。我要回去休息了。”   
“哦？”高永夏眼角闪过一丝精光，“真的不用我教你几招？”   
塔矢没理他。   
高永夏突然拉住门把手。   
“记住……想把争强好胜的女孩钓到手，千万不能在她在意的事上打击她。” 

死寂。   
“谢谢您的好意，可惜我目前没有钓女孩的打算。”塔矢冷笑着回答，客房的门怦的一声合上。   
高永夏愣了几秒，狠狠的揉着头发。   
“动不动就暴走，一点幽默感也没有。那条老狐狸中了什么邪，竟然安排我和这种家伙住在一起！！！” 

2 藤原清 

北斗杯之后举国沸腾，各类国际大赛决赛中逢韩必败的耻辱终于被某位年仅十七岁的天才终结，双子星在青少年中引领的围棋复兴浪潮，于塔矢亮完胜高永夏的那一刻达到顶峰。  
出于被某些无聊媒体扣在头上的“身为青春偶像的责任”，塔矢看到这种盛况只能微笑着摇头，可是一出宾馆就被无数花季少女围追堵截，而且每位少女手中都捧着一本封面劲爆内容却未必真实的写真集等着他签名，如果让进藤来形容，这种情况，多少超出了棋坛贵公子的忍耐极限。 

所以他才不得不躲进宾馆陪高永夏下棋。   
没错，这就是真相。默默忍受那个红发少年一天到晚粘着自己才不是为了促进日韩友好。   
何况他喜欢的是下棋本身，如果棋盘对面的家伙不讨人喜欢，那么直接把他当白菜好了。   
可惜他不知道交到什么霉运，注定和这棵喋喋不休傲慢自大的白菜继续纠缠一年。   
日本棋院新任院长绪方精次，已经秘密决定让高永夏赴日学习时住进塔矢亮家。 

用绪方本人的话说“反正塔矢老师世界各地的跑，那么大的房子一个人住也是浪费。而且高永夏棋力比进藤强，小亮要想迅速成长就必须不断结识新对手。”   
绪方作出这个决定时悠闲的吐着烟圈，就像谈论今天天气很好那样理所当然。 

然后把败给自己的对手抛弃，开始下一轮的寻找与追逐？   
塔矢面无表情的听着，绪方没有说出的下文他早已烂熟于心。 

初次听到这种言论时塔矢只有七岁，因为父亲一句难得的夸奖雀跃不已，对着棋盘对面的大师兄冒出一句“我要成为父亲那样的棋手”这样孩子气的话。   
而绪方就就现在这样，眯起眼睛，略带嘲讽的打量着他：   
“是吗？恭喜小亮，像你这样的孩子，过早踏上这条不归路可是代价沉重呢。” 

因为所谓“对手”，只是天才磨炼棋艺的工具，没有相同禀赋和意志的人，一旦被超越就失去了留在身边的价值。天才的成长之路，就是不断寻找并击败一个个临时的“对手”，同时长久的失去可以相互扶持的“伙伴”。 

凡人在被人遗忘的孤独中挣扎，而每一位期待创造名局的天才，都必须忍受没有同伴的孤独。   
然而围棋之神并未许诺，那位和他共创名局的对手一定会到来。   
因为不论天才或凡人，成功者或失败者，都是实现那份伟大神意的工具。 

绪方的话语冷酷而悲凉，流露出对围棋深深的不敬，根本不该出自塔矢行洋最欣赏的弟子之口，也不该说给一个年仅7岁的孩子。   
小塔矢对如此深奥的理论似懂非懂，尽管这些话已在他灵魂中撕开一道创口。 

7岁到12岁，这道创口沉淀在最深处，几乎被初尝胜利的喜悦掩盖。   
或许出于孩童的天真自私，塔矢的行为比绪方的言论更为冷酷。  
心中只有不断前进的热望，对手作为他工具的时间不是以“年月”而是以“局”为单位计算，塔矢根本不关注坐在棋盘对面的是谁，如果轻松取胜，他五分钟之内就会忘记对方的名字。 

12岁的那一天，塔矢终于重新发现了那道创口。   
按照绪方的理论，三将战后进藤就该被彻底抛弃，因为初次对弈的惊艳远远无法弥补后来的失望。   
可是无法放下，无法不去关注。   
只是因为进藤这个人，甚至金发少年身上某种与围棋无关的东西，才在无意识间作出了违背行为准则的决定。   
塔矢很久以后才明白这一点，而从明白到心甘情愿的承认，花的时间则更为漫长。 

这些变化，看得最清楚的仍旧是那位精明的大师兄。   
他没有责备塔矢，却对懵懂无知的金发少年渐生不满。 

“我早就说过，小亮不要在一棵树上吊死嘛。”   
绪方似笑非笑的调侃着，红色保石捷在暮色中飞驰，微凉的晚风吹起塔矢的碎发，混合着樱花和香草的味道。   
“我关于‘对手’这个词的定义，似乎和绪方先生有所不同。”   
一个急刹车，绪方靠在方向盘上，猛得吐出几个烟圈。   
“小亮你还真是……”   
“？”   
“呵呵，别摆出那副神情。已经到了。” 

晚霞散落在重重叠叠的樱花上，淡蓝色的薄雾弥漫至树林深处，夜风卷起铺面地面的花瓣，树影浮动间，一座古旧典雅的和室庭院若隐若现。   
“没想到京都郊外还有这般仙境，让人想起平安贵族的宅邸。”绪方啧啧赞叹道，“我在车里等你，早去早回。”   
“绪方先生不进去吗？”   
绪方拜拜手：“我对那个小鬼的私事没兴趣。”   
塔矢一言不发的走下车。 

两位身穿白色和服的女佣打开大门，迎接的礼数繁复而恭敬，庭院曲折，纸门后映出微弱的火光，随即被树木巨大的阴影吞没。  
一盏桔色灯笼微微摇曳，引导着他在黑暗中前行。终于来到正室门前，拉开门，柔和明亮的火光立刻包围了他。   
“欢迎你，塔矢棋士，阿光的朋友。”   
炭火旁的长发青年冲他微微一笑。 

塔矢一直都知道金发少年怀有一个惊天秘密，其对日本棋坛的摧毁力之大，从其牵扯到本因坊秀策，网络棋神SAI就可以猜出。  
但这个秘密也必然令进藤痛苦万分，因此，尽管明白所谓“总有一天告诉你”的承诺多么遥遥无期，塔矢也决定保持沉默。  
相识五年，他关注的视线从承诺的内容转移到承诺本身―――进藤光选择了塔矢亮而非别人来分享生命中最大的秘密，这份独一无二的存在感在塔矢心底激起微妙的悸动，于是他放弃了追问，只要那个虚幻的承诺永远只留给他一个人。 

但前提是――除了SAI，进藤再没有其它秘密瞒着他了。   
比如说眼前这位俊秀青年————   
江户时代大庄园主的继承人，也是家谱能追溯到平安王朝的少数贵族后裔之一：藤原清。 

“阿光去年五月五来这里，好像还是昨天的事呢。   
藤原掩面轻笑，眉目低垂，淡紫的和服上流溢出典雅的图案。   
“是吗？我一直以为那天他去了因岛。”   
亲密的称呼在塔矢耳中格外刺耳，藤原似乎感受到他的不快，体贴的解释道：“那天我们是在本因坊墓地偶然相遇的，阿光发现我们家族收藏了秀策的许多遗物，一时兴奋才跟到京都。我主要经营父辈的地产，也在神社做事，收集古物只能算藤原家的习俗吧，阿光却很感兴趣的样子。真是可爱呢。” 

塔矢望着盒中手中的折扇，纸面早已发黄，乌木扇柄磨得锃亮。想起进藤不久前又废掉一把扇子，塔矢觉得自己有义务提醒藤原一声：   
“秀策用过的折扇，这样价值连城的礼物送给那家伙恐怕不太合适。”   
“可是阿光说他梦见过这把扇子呢……”藤原俊秀的脸立刻变成一只包子，楚楚可怜的嘟囔着，“他都这么求我了，我怎能不给呢。何况我对古物的兴趣不大，这件礼物送他岂不更合适？” 

可是某人看到我父亲的奖杯时，也流着口水说梦见过呢，难道我全都送他不成？反正父亲对奖杯从不在意……   
塔矢想到进藤两眼桃心的模样顿觉头皮发麻。他看到角落里落满灰尘的棋盘，试探性的问道：   
“藤原先生也下围棋吗？” 

“只是另一项业余爱好，而且好久不玩了。”藤原注意到塔矢的目光，不好意思的擦去棋盘上的灰尘，突然调皮的眨眨眼睛，“还没告诉您我的老本行呢。那个……塔矢君想不想试试？   
“那是什么？”   
塔矢看着他兴致勃勃摆出一地的竹签，心中升起不祥的预感。   
“算命。”   
藤原眼中露出神秘的光芒，   
“我身上可有1 / 128的阴阳师血统哦。” 

塔矢回来时已是夜雾弥漫，零落的花瓣洒在他肩上，那张脸在的黑暗的映衬下显得苍白透明。   
“秀策的扇子啊。”绪方接过盒子，边看边打量塔矢的脸色。“这座庭院的主人一定是个腰缠万贯的古玩家。”   
“收集古玩只是藤原先生的业余爱好，他的本行是算命。”塔矢面无表情的纠正绪方。   
“啊啊太有意思了！他有没有给小亮算命？”   
绪方顿时两眼冒光，塔矢却似乎没什么兴趣。   
“他没说什么。” 沉默片刻，猛然拉开车门，“……或许我不该把扇子带给进藤，他对秀策过于痴迷了。”   
“是吗？塔矢棋士终于承认了。”绪方点好烟，启动汽车。 

塔矢将额头靠在冰冷的车窗上，疲惫的合上眼睛。   
“小亮遇到什么不开心的事吗？”   
“我的鼓励方式是不是太极端了？”   
“呵呵，一般人肯定将你的鼓励当成打击。”   
“进藤和一般人不一样。”   
“没错。对情商在平均值以下的人我们应该给予更多的期待。”   
“绪方先生！”少年厉声打断他对话。   
“好吧我道歉。”绪方毫无诚意的举手投降，镜片泛起诡异的光芒，“不过小亮怎么突然这么问？是终于开窍了还是有高人点拨？”   
塔矢微微一颤，抿紧了嘴唇。   
“没关系我猜得出那位高人是谁。”绪方故意无视对方的杀人目光，冷笑着问，“我只是想知道――如果陷入困境的是你，进藤会停下来拉你一把吗？”   
塔矢一时哑然。   
那是他从没考虑的问题。 

“我只想遵从自己的心意，与进藤的选择无关。”   
他低声回答，语调朦胧虚幻，像在呢喃一句咒语。   
绪方只得苦笑。   
真是意料之中的答案。 

绪方始终不知道塔矢在藤原清的庄园里经历了什么，这个固执的少年对所有问题三缄其口。  
但零星散落的碎片，还是隐隐预示着某些事正开始悄然改变，而被卷入其中的人无力逆转，也无力抽身。 

几十年后，早已功成身退的绪方回首往事时，那个夜晚仍旧敲击着他的心。残落的樱花和少年苍白的脸，使那份夜色在记忆的冲洗下愈加触目惊心。   
深不见底，吞噬一切的黑暗。   
那就是命运啊。   
绪方叹息一声，已近垂暮的他，终于为困扰自己多年的梦魇找到了合适的名字。

3市和 

躲也躲不掉的庆功会，并没有因为某人莫名其妙的缺席而有丝毫变化。   
棋会所的大叔大伯们平时总是带着三分亲近，七分尊敬的叫他“小亮老师”，此时那七分尊敬突然膨胀成毫无节制的狂热崇拜，三分亲近却消失在敬畏的目光中。  
面对大叔大伯们一哄而上的热情，真诚而笨拙的赞美，还有略微流露的退缩神情，塔矢始终保持着最优雅的微笑和最完美的礼貌。  
那个安静的男孩子不知不觉中已经长大，他还是像原来那样向长辈们问好，亲切的指导伯伯们下棋，听大家叫他“小亮老师”，然而碧眸中某种微妙的变化，还是在一天天的加深，如同一张透明的纱幕，无声的将他和众人隔开。 

沉思的时候，没有人再像过去一样打搅他。  
众人探寻的目光总是在他抬起头时匆匆逃开，就如今天本该热闹的庆功会，在他终于缄口不语时，叔叔爷爷们也只好哼哼哈哈几句就四散离开，各下各的棋去了。  
他终于可以光明正大的把目光投向已经暗暗瞟了好几次的门口，发现市和小姐正望着他，神情说不出的寂寞。 

塔矢一愣，立即恢复了惯常的微笑：   
“市和小姐，可以为我倒杯绿茶吗？”   
市和端着托盘走过来，将杯子送到他手里，想说什么，欲言又止。   
塔矢轻啜着散发着淡淡苦味的绿茶，薄雾从杯中升起，蕴湿了他低垂的睫毛。 

“进藤……已经好久没来了呢。”   
市和的声音悠悠飘过，塔矢突然抬起头，市和几乎看到那双幽暗的眼睛深处有什么激烈的晃动一下，但瞬间就隐匿不见。   
“进藤因为流感错过北斗杯一定很遗憾，小亮要不要去探望一下。”市和试探着问。   
“不用。那家伙不来反而清静。”   
塔矢放下茶杯，拈起一颗黑子。   
他没有告诉市和，进藤光的病，在北斗杯之前已经好了。   
“只是北岛先生找不到吵架的对手，恐怕有点寂寞呢。”   
塔矢盯着那颗黑子，笑了。 

“小老师胡说什么？我才不屑和那个混小子吵架！”   
一直竖着耳朵的北岛先生听到小亮老师提到自己的名字，立刻迫不及待的凑上来，夸张的挥舞着胳膊。   
“哼哼！那混小子脾气臭，棋艺更臭，根本不配当小老师的对手！”   
平时都听烂了的话，此时却让塔矢的笑容僵在脸上。   
北岛继续迟钝的大放厥词：   
“那小子这一年什么头衔赛过不了两轮就被淘汰出局，平时手合也一塌糊涂，他的棋和小老师北斗杯上的那一局比起来，简直一个地上一个天上！他有什么资格每次乱挑小老师的毛病胡搅蛮缠大吵大闹，要不是小老师还能忍他，我们早把他踢出去了！！” 

“你们？”塔矢紧紧捏住茶杯。   
“当然！进藤那混小子死守着秀策的棋路没什么前途，大家都觉得小亮老师应该找个更强的对手。”   
北岛两眼闪闪发光的仰望着塔矢。“小老师潜力无限，一定能超过行洋老师成为历史上最年轻的五冠王，这可是我们这帮老头子一辈子的心愿啊！”   
说完还动情的唏嘘一声。 

塔矢的笑容逐渐褪去。   
“承蒙厚爱。不过我觉得自己还没强大到那个地步。”   
清冷的话语让整个会所陷入一片死寂。   
塔矢拿起大衣，丢下错愕的众人，离开围棋会所。 

一连三天塔矢都没在会所出现，持续的低气压笼罩着众人，北岛垂头丧气的抱怨说平时怎么和进藤吵小老师都不干涉，这回怎么三句两句就气跑了呢。  
只有知悉内情的市和始终带着一丝无奈的笑容，悄悄的把下班时间延迟一个小时，等待那个少年在众人离去后来到会所。 

“如果进藤明天来了，就让他给我打电话。”   
塔矢每次都会对她这样说，他的情绪看起来十分平静。 

但特意避开那帮迟钝的叔叔爷爷们，在营业时间过后不嫌麻烦的跑到棋会所，在市和眼里仍显得万分古怪。   
从什么时候起那个安静可爱的孩子，变得如此让人捉摸不透。   
市和心里一阵失落。 

“小亮为什么不主动联系进藤呢？”她终于忍不住开口问他。   
塔矢的神情瞬间变得复杂：   
“因为这样做不合适。”   
依旧古怪的答案----如果考虑到他们俩既是对手，又是朋友的关系。   
可塔矢说的是“不合适”，不是“不愿意”。   
市和目送着他离去，叹息一声，拉好帘子，又去关大厅的灯----- 

“市和姐姐好……那个，好久不见，您变得越来越漂亮啦……”   
稚气而带点沙哑的嗓音，似乎刚从一场重感冒中恢复过来。   
市和一惊，熟悉的角落里，塔矢常坐的座位对面，窝着一个金发少年。   
少年羞赧的挠着乱糟糟的头发，脸蛋比上次见面时憔悴不少，不易察觉的忧郁混合在他依旧明亮的气质中，如同一个虚幻的梦境。 

“我看见他离开了。塔矢这几天发什么神经，真是个别扭的家伙……”少年嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，瞥见市和瞬间愠怒的脸色，赶紧替自己辩解，“其实庆功会那天我也来了，只是听到北岛先生的话，一怒之下扭头就走……”   
他说得越来越小声，最后干脆把脑袋都低下去了，小心翼翼的打量着她。 

市和瞬间泄了气，竭力忍耐才没赏给他一记爆栗。   
“你这个不负责任的混蛋，白痴，胆小鬼！！你还有脸看着他离开，我看你比小亮更别扭！！”   
少年惊恐万分挣扎着想从那只纠住自己耳朵的芊芊玉手里挣脱出来，市和本打算自暴自弃把淑女形象破坏到底，可剩下的怒骂却被少年苍白的脸色堵在喉咙里。 

许久，她松开手，冲他苦涩的一笑。   
“去看看小亮吧……你欠他的实在太多了。” 

4 桑原本因坊 

塔矢并没有看起来那般平静，但他决不能在任何人面前流露出真实想法。 

市和小姐三天前突然给他打了电话，但时至今日某个姓进藤的混蛋还没有出现。  
他们的对局时间被巧妙的错开，就如天意一般。  
可即使烦闷万分，塔矢仍紧守着最后的原则。   
叶濑国中图书馆里的一幕将没有机会重演，他不会再让鼓励变成打击。 他将耐心等待，等待进藤光心甘情愿回到自己身边。 

塔矢走进棋院大楼的时候，正碰见被和谷拦住质问的古濑村。  
进藤的这位死党几年下来脾气没有丝毫改进，冒失之外又多了几分火爆。  
一旁的伊角苦口婆心的劝着和谷，稍一侧身，看到冷眼旁观的塔矢，斯文的脸上顿时多了一丝尴尬。   
伊角在和谷耳边低语两句，和谷后退几步，瞪着塔矢。   
“哼哼，这不是本世纪最大的围棋天才，未来的五冠王塔矢亮嘛？” 

塔矢对和谷的冷嘲热讽向来置若罔闻，直接走上前向古濑村问好。   
“下午好，您手里拿的是下个月三国交流会的名单吗？”   
“没良心的家伙！你倒是风头正健……”   
和谷怨气更盛，被伊角一把揪住。   
“够了，和谷！本来就不是什么大不了的事，况且这和塔矢君又有什么关系！”   
塔矢心头一惊，印象中的伊角从没有如此冷咧的表情。和谷负气的垂下头，怨愤中……夹杂着一丝失落。 

古濑村战战兢兢送走和谷伊角，刚想松口气，却被塔矢的表情吓了一跳。   
塔矢盯着他手中的名单，寒霜在那双碧眸里一点点凝结。   
“古濑村先生，我想知道这次交流会的名单上……为什么没有进藤光的名字。”   
古濑村心里咯噔一下。 

塔矢急匆匆的奔向院长办公室，心中的恐惧正在一点点化作现实-----   
就如伊角所说，一次交流会的确算不了什么大事。   
但塔矢还是清醒的看到这件事背后的深意―――   
所有人都开始放弃那个金发少年。   
和少年打打闹闹的北岛先生，围棋周刊那些热情的记者，日本棋院亲切和蔼的前辈们，甚至少年最好的朋友和谷与伊角…… 

深谙围棋世界残酷的前名人之子本该对此淡然一笑，此时的塔矢亮却感到心寒。   
谁都没有错，在这条攀向顶峰的窄道上，无人能够挽救跌下悬崖的同伴。   
而旁观者的赞美，也永远只献给那些还在前进的幸存者。 

塔矢眼前一黯，咬紧牙关-----   
他知道进藤去年开始战绩欠佳，他知道所有人都认为进藤墨守秀策的棋路不思进取，但他不知道，进藤一年内无故缺席几十场手合，重蹈三年前的错误。棋院前辈们不会再放纵他的肆无忌惮，交流会被划去名字，既是惩罚，又是众人彻底失望的信号。   
而且这些无故缺席，全发生在塔矢不在棋院的日子----   
那个金发少年早有预谋，他瞒着自己的对手，一步步退出两人的世界。   
但少年从不明白―――   
他的对手，只会比他更加固执。 

“是小亮吗，进来吧。”   
低沉优美的男声在不远处响起。   
塔矢深吸一口气，推开门，毫不畏惧的迎视着日本棋院现任院长，他的大师兄绪方精次。 

“这次交流会是私人财团举办的，他们原本只想邀请中日韩三国的顶级大师，送几张门票给年轻棋手已经很照顾日本棋院的面子。”  
绪方悠闲的吐着烟圈，“机会如此珍贵，当然要公平选拔。我们依据的是这一年的战绩，所有人都心服口服，你是第一个来给我提意见的。”   
说完，锐利的扫了塔矢一眼。 

“我一直以为即使进藤成绩再不好，也会有老师推荐他的。”塔矢不理会绪方愈加明显的嘲讽笑容，继续说道，“可惜这种私人性质的交流会，一般人的推荐信恐怕不行----除非是头衔拥有者的亲笔信----” 

塔矢突然缄口不语，绪方笑得更欢：   
“你想找行洋老师？嗯嗯，老师虽然已经退休，声望却不减当年。可他现在在中国养病，身体非常糟糕，小亮你不会这么不孝吧？”绪方故作迷惑的敲击着桌面，“或者一柳棋圣？座间王座？我记得他俩屡次被你气得七窍生烟，声言要不惜一切办法打击某个小鬼的嚣张气焰？ 呵呵，难道小亮的人缘突然变好了？” 

塔矢攥紧了拳头：   
“绪方先生，我想不用我提醒您-----您才刚刚拿到塔矢家保持了几十年的名人头衔。” 

“因为这点小事就和我挑衅？”绪方脸色骤变，“塔矢亮，你这是徇私行为！没错，我是塔矢门下的弟子，但也是日本棋院院长，不偏袒任何人是身为院长的责任。” 

这是绪方第一次叫他的全名。塔矢愣住，许久，不动声色的还击道：   
“提拔人才也是院长的职责吧？虽然交流会不如头衔赛重要，但我不希望进藤错失这么好的机会。而且……塔矢亮不会看错自己的对手，进藤绝对有超出他人的潜力。” 

“可惜潜力未必等于成功。”绪方叹息一声，走到塔矢跟前：   
“小亮，不是我存心扮恶人，有些隐情我实在无法告诉你。况且……你是进藤光的什么人，你真的自不量力以为能够帮他扛起一切？” 

塔矢不易察觉的颤抖了一下。   
“看来老师养病的这段日子，我作为监护人对你教育得不够啊。”   
绪方狭长的眼睛在镜片背后泛起一阵寒光。   
“记住……你是塔矢亮，你没有权利放纵自己，更不能像普通人那样为了别人的事情失魂落魄！” 

沉默。   
“进藤光对我来说是不一样的。”   
塔矢脸色苍白，目光灼灼的迎视着绪方。 

“哈哈哈哈，绪方你小子什么时候变得比女人还小肚鸡肠？”一阵诡异的干笑，塔矢猛然回头，看到桑原本因坊沟壑纵横却依旧神采奕奕的脸。   
“如果非要走这套形式，我这个快入土的老头子愿意给进藤小鬼写推荐信。” 

塔矢松了口气。   
而他的大师兄，教养良好的棋坛美男子绪方精次，也终于在天敌面前露出一副杀人表情。 

这是塔矢第一次和桑原本因坊单独相处。在他的印象中，这位棋坛前辈除了喜欢抓住一切机会捉弄绪方精次，就只剩下突然爆发且让人鸡皮疙瘩乱掉的诡异大笑。   
所以塔矢一直对他敬而远之。   
桑原对进藤的欣赏，在塔矢眼里也是真假参半，更像为了和绪方打赌，禁不起深究。   
直到今天，塔矢才庆幸自己犯了个巨大的错误。 

恭恭敬敬的将桑原送上车，老人肆无忌惮的打量令他心头泛起一阵寒意。   
“叫塔矢亮是吧？你跟绪方那狐狸斗还嫩了点。不过我活了这把岁数，还是第一次见到像你这样为‘对手’操心的小鬼。”   
干瘦的手搭在塔矢肩上，   
“进藤光能被你照顾一辈子还真是幸福～～呵呵，就算我提前祝福你们两个小鬼吧。”   
塔矢顿时觉得全身血液都涌向头顶。 

桑原诡笑着上了车，探出头，干咳一声：   
“再废话一句，举办这次交流会的是京都藤原财团的二公子……那小子取了个很女气的名字……啊，似乎叫‘藤原清’。” 

“藤原……清。”   
桑原本因坊绝尘而去，塔矢低喃着那个咒语般的名字，熟悉的阴影再次笼罩了他。   
这一年来缠绕在进藤身旁的诸多谜团，逐渐清晰起来……   
一切都在悄无声息的失去控制―――   
塔矢蓦然发现，他拼命想抓住的金发少年，竟离自己越来越远。

5 进藤光 

回到家时塔矢感到前所未有的疲倦，晚霞顺着屋檐缓缓沉落，纵横交织的枝桠将头顶的夕阳切割成无数块。片片落樱洒落在他的衣服上，塔矢把头抵在树干上，抚摸着粗糙的树皮。   
这是自己几岁时种的呢，竟和藤原家的樱树一般高了。   
“真想把它砍倒……”   
心头涌起一股恨意，塔矢死死咬住嘴唇。一只白皙的手从背后伸出来，覆在他攥到发青的拳头上。 

“笨蛋，都快划出血了呢……”   
塔矢猛然回头，思念多日的金发少年正站在他面前，一点点松开他的手指。   
“嘴角也咬破了…..”   
少年琥珀色的双瞳流溢着夕阳的幻彩，小心翼翼的伸出手，碰到塔矢唇边的血，触电般的向后一跳。   
两人同时烧红了脸。 

“对不起…对不起…那个，我是来恭喜你的……”少年不停的道歉，脑袋点的像小鸡捣米，金色的额发一晃一晃，怯生生的瞄了一眼塔矢，又立即垂下头，“还有…那个…我知道自己不应该躲….塔矢大少爷饶了我吧！”   
面对这样的进藤，再大的怨气也只能往肚子里咽。 

“你今晚就住我家，一起研究北斗杯的棋局。”   
斩钉截铁的语气，塔矢拉起进藤就往屋里走。   
进藤吓得瞪大了眼睛：“等等……我可还没答应留宿啊……而且换洗的衣服怎么办……”   
塔矢深吸一口气，这笨蛋实在很会破坏气氛。 

“不想吃我做的饭吗？”   
塔矢绽开一个绝美的微笑。   
进藤眨眨眼睛，咽了咽口水：   
“塔矢你可要说话算数！我要吃拉面，寿司，烧鳗鱼，还有上次那个粘粘的，甜甜的糕点……啊，塔矢你别敲我脑袋……我还没说完呢……” 

这就是自己最想要的吧。   
塔矢盯着进藤灿烂夺目的笑容，多日的沉郁突然变得遥远。进藤对自己来说就是如此独特的存在，那双琥珀大眼似有一种神奇的魔力，能将无数美丽的瞬间化为永不褪色的快乐。   
可是……这个迷人的少年，究竟是不是最真实的进藤光呢？   
或者说，他只愿意将明亮的一面展现给他的宿命的对手？ 

“呵呵，这几步怎么如此眼熟呢？塔矢，说不定和我混久了你也能去冒充秀策的弟子……不对，我都未必能把他的棋路发挥得这么漂亮。”   
进藤一手支着下巴，一手轻敲棋盘，笑吟吟的望着塔矢。   
“多谢夸奖，没想到进藤棋士还有谦虚的时候。”   
冷冰冰的嘲讽，这才是标准的塔矢亮，刚才那个旋即欲泣的少年一定是自己的幻觉。   
进藤忿忿的挠挠脑袋：   
“哼，万年冰山！你也明白拉下脸夸奖你有多困难。不过我也很苦恼啊……你若输给高泡菜我肯定会生气，但你赢得太漂亮我又有点失落……那个，不知道见了面该说什么……” 

进藤别扭的转过头，本该带点调侃味道的气氛，却因为他耳旁浮现的红晕而格外古怪。   
塔矢哑然失笑，他认识的进藤光就是这样一个奇特的混合体。   
内心纤细却拙于表达，看似冒冒失失实际异常羞怯，总想用玩笑掩盖真心，却毫无城府在第一秒钟就露了老底―――   
但他还是心甘情愿的回到了自己身边，尽管过程是那么苦涩。 

清冷的月色洒在两人身上，塔矢拼命抑制住内心的战栗，目光一遍遍描画着进藤消瘦的脸蛋。   
头发失去了光彩，原本红润的唇现在缺乏血色，双颊也深深的陷下去了。   
一年下来，那个漂亮的少年竟憔悴到这般地步。 

“原来如此啊。不过你躲我的原因肯定不止这一个。我想知道……这一年来你究竟还有多少事瞒着我！”   
进藤一惊，塔矢突然跃过棋盘扣住他的肩膀，拉扯间棋子被扫到地上，塔矢毫不理会，反而向前一步半跪在进藤身旁。   
“告诉我……那个藤原清究竟是什么人？你无故缺席手合，比赛发挥失常，是不是都是因为他？！” 

塔矢半跪的姿势使他正好能按住对方。进藤不得不抬头仰视他，塔矢盛满怒气的俊脸在阴影中隐隐绰绰，强烈的恐惧令进藤无处逃遁又无法抵抗。   
“请你不要那么说，成绩不好是我自己的问题，跟清没有任何关系。”   
进藤面色惨白，结结巴巴的回答。 

一丝诡异的笑扭曲了塔矢的薄唇，捏住进藤肩膀的力道突然加大。   
“清？叫得真亲切啊……你真以为自己很了解那个人吗？藤原清口口声声说对围棋没兴趣，却亲自举行交流会，不惜重金邀请中日韩三国顶级大师，这种自相矛盾的事你怎么替他解释？”   
进藤僵住了。   
“交流会？我只听说你请桑原老师为我写了推荐信……难道那个交流会是清筹划的？” 

“果然，我就猜到藤原根本没有告诉你。”   
塔矢凑到进藤耳边。   
“不要再和他来往了，那个人深不可测，我不想看到你被他毁掉。” 

进藤神色剧烈的变化着。   
“……清绝不会伤害我的。”   
许久，他扭过头，寂寞忧郁的语调似在自言自语：   
“如果有什么事没告诉我，一定是他认为不重要或者纯粹为了我好。倒是塔矢你……背地里为我做了太多的事，其实真的没有必要啊，我又不是你什么人……” 

令人窒息的死寂。   
塔矢听到心中有什么东西，轰然倒塌。   
进藤试着推开塔矢，塔矢眼光一凛扣住他的手，不顾对方死命挣扎掰开那修长的手指―――   
一道狰狞的伤疤撕裂了进藤白皙的皮肤，那是用尖刀，从食指根到手腕，沿着生命线切开后留下的。 

进藤瞬间失了力气，任凭塔矢颤抖着轻抚那道疤痕。   
“呵呵，有人刚才还教训我把指头划出血了呢。进藤光，身为棋士……你竟敢这样摧残自己的手。”   
本该狂怒的话语却带着令人绝望的悲哀。 

怎么会这样呢？   
进藤突然陷入一片恍惚，幽暗中他看到塔矢俯下身，吻在他受伤的手上。炽热的唇抚过一根根手指，动作温柔怜惜，如同对待此生最珍贵的宝物。   
“放开我……”   
他头晕目眩，想要反抗，反被对方抓得更紧。   
塔矢一遍遍亲吻着那道狰狞的伤疤，冰冷的泪顺着脸颊滑落，润湿了进藤的掌心。   
“阿光……你是我的，我绝不允许你离开我的世界。” 

6 塔矢亮 

“阿光……你是我的，我决不允许你离开我的世界。” 

进藤一个机灵。   
原以为那个冰冷肃静的对手会选择沉默一辈子，没想到他竟当著对方的面说出了这句话。   
是因为……塔矢亮已经被进藤光逼到绝境了嘛？ 

进藤惨然一笑。   
他虽然表面让人头疼的迟钝，却并不是笨蛋。   
塔矢许多超出“对手”的行为，进藤从一开始就注意到了。   
当面冷嘲热讽针锋相对，背後却不容任何人批评他；毫不客气的指出他的错误，在每一次复盘和检讨中拉著他一道成长；甚至……在所有人都对他丧失信心时，仍偏执的不愿放手，不惜和大师兄翻脸也要为他争取和自己共同学习的机会。 

这一切进藤都看得清清楚楚，却迷茫地无法回应塔矢。   
惶恐，迷惑，震惊……又隐隐夹杂著一丝罪恶的兴奋和喜悦，这种心情如同致命的迷药，牵引著进藤不知不觉靠近塔矢。但心底那个冷咧的声音却每每在最後一刻敲醒进藤：   
他早已深陷记忆的深渊，无力自拔。所以，决不能将最重要的对手一起拖进这个深渊。   
这种心理使进藤选择了逃避。   
但一心逃避的结果，竟是塔矢亲吻著他手心的伤疤，泪流满面。 

进藤心中一阵绞痛。   
棋盘前冷酷强大得令人战栗的塔矢，面对同龄人的嫉妒和敌意仍旧骄傲的我行我素的塔矢，即使被强敌击败也绝不沮丧的垂下头的塔矢―――此刻却在他面前流泪了。恍惚间宛若时光倒流，坐在进藤对面的，仍是那个因输棋而伤心的十二岁男孩。 

“对不起……对不起……我……”   
进藤喃喃自语著，被塔矢毫不客气的打断：   
“我不需要你的道歉！告诉我……这道伤口是你自己割的吗？”   
进藤瞬间脸色惨白。   
塔矢悲哀的笑了，附上唇，添噬著那道伤疤。   
“呵呵，看来我猜对了……进藤光，你为什麽要这麽做…..刀口那麽深，似乎要划开骨头，还是一点点切下去的，真有耐心啊……是为了加深这种痛苦吗。伤疤沿著生命线，一定有什麽寓意啊……告诉我，是什麽人让你用这种方式记住他―――这种铭记‘一生’的痛苦？” 

死寂。   
“塔矢，你都猜对了。可是放手吧……我不能告诉你……”   
进藤扭过头，竭力想推开塔矢。   
“放手？！”   
塔矢冷笑一声，那是进藤从没见过的眼神，   
“进藤光，有时我真希望你没诞生在这世上，或者……我能够亲手掐死你……”   
他在那道伤疤上狠狠一咬，殷红的鲜血渗了出来，又被贪婪的舔去。 

进藤一阵惊喘，根本使不上力气。塔矢顺著他的掌心，一路吻上去。苍白的手腕，消瘦的小臂，单薄的肩膀，纤细的项颈。塔矢的唇反复啃咬著进藤的肌肤，被衣服遮挡的部分也逃不过他嘴唇的温度，被摩擦得微微发烫。   
“你知道我这一年来是什麽心情吗……看著你逐渐离我远去，却什麽也不能说，什麽也不能做……只因为，我不是那个人，你在意的人……” 

塔矢的唇终於离开进藤的项颈，他们的脸几乎贴在一起，塔矢翡翠色的眼眸在月色下泛  
起幽暗的涟漪，如同深不见底的湖水。   
“你知道那种感觉吗…….看见自己最重要的人一步步离开自己，却无能为力……”   
“塔矢……”   
佐为消失後的第三年，进藤心中最脆弱的部分再次被生生撕开。他终於放弃了反抗，轻颤著伸出手，搂住塔矢。 

如果今晚没有那场意外，他一定会在半梦半醒的迷蒙中把自己交给那个人。   
进藤从不知道会有如此深沉而绝望的感情，不仅夺去他的呼吸还要捕获他的灵魂的吻，热烈激狂几乎将他燃烧殆尽的抚摸，那个人在他耳边模糊不清的低喃，轻轻的让他平躺在地板上，解开他衬衣的扣子，指尖从衬衣下摆探入划向腰侧。 

“外面好像有人……”   
进藤微微喘息著，抓住塔矢抚摸著他侧腰的手。   
门铃不断，似乎还有人叫著塔矢的名字。   
塔矢停下手，和进藤静静的对望著。   
因为大门和正厅有一定距离，外面的声音有些模糊不清。 “请问塔矢亮先生在家吗？我从日本棋院要到你的位址，对不起这麽晚来打扰……” 

进藤瞪大了眼睛。那是一个不熟悉的声音，现在已经过了夜里十二点，谁会这个时候来拜访呢？门外是个陌生人，而且似乎不确定塔矢一定在家……如果……如果他们两人配合默契不发出声响，那个人一定会离开……   
进藤为心中的念头一惊，愣愣的望著身上的人。塔矢没有松开他，俊美的脸隐没在阴影中，让人看不清他的表情。但那双碧眸中闪烁的幽光，清楚的显示出他也明白这件事。   
塔矢也知道，如果他们都不出声会发生什麽。 

进藤无意识间向旁边挪了一下，腰间的手突然收紧了。   
莫名的恐惧瞬间袭上心头，恍惚间进藤听到外面渐行渐远的脚步声和隐隐约约的抱怨。   
“原来塔矢亮不在家啊，害我跑这麽远……”   
“等等―――”   
进藤大喊一声，脚步声停住了。   
他轻轻推开塔矢的手：“塔矢……外面有客人。”   
进藤狼狈的坐起来，向後挪开一点距离。双手抖得厉害，怎麽也扣不好衬衣的扣子，月影黯淡，夜色遮住了对面的人，进藤甚至不敢抬头看那苍白俊秀的面容此时会有什麽表情。 

过了很久，他听见塔矢站起来，走出和室。   
“把地上的棋子收拾好……待会儿要在这里招待客人。”   
塔矢的声音从黑暗中幽幽飘来，已经恢复了平日的冰冷。   
进藤紧握紧拳头，拼命压抑喉中的哽咽。 

推开门，冷风呼啸而入，韩国少年闪亮的红发随风舞动，无比张扬。   
“嗨～～不好意思这麽晚来打扰塔矢君!要不是绪方那老狐狸死活不帮忙找饭店，我可不愿半夜三更私闯民宅。”   
听著毫无诚意的致歉，塔矢微微一笑：   
“哪里，你来得正是时候……欢迎光临寒舍，高永夏君。”   
依旧是那样浅淡而疏离的笑容，但高永夏还是恍过一瞬间的错觉，多年来烙在心中的劲敌形象，此刻却变得面目全非。 

高永夏坐进正厅时，进藤已经走了。塔矢家的院子很大，侧门通向另一条街道。在一起混得久了，有时候进藤为了抄近路会从那里遛进来。   
那个固执的男孩急於离开，不晓得自己正好错过了和宿敌“韩国泡菜”的遭遇战。   
“真不知道是幸运还是遗憾……”   
塔矢低声自语。坐在高永夏对面，打开棋盒。没想到一向懒散的进藤也能超常发挥―――和室收拾得一丝不乱，似乎刚才的纠缠和混乱根本不存在。 

“我听说你和绪方那老狐狸闹得天翻地覆，日本棋院盛传塔矢门下为了进藤光内讧……”高永夏夸张的打个哈欠，落下一子，“其实根本不用硬碰硬嘛，要是你当初听从我的谆谆教诲，向我学几样钓女孩的招术，至於和绪方搞成剑拔弩张的地步吗……”   
他还想继续吹嘘，看到塔矢的脸色，戛然而止。 

沉默。   
“请继续说啊，怎麽突然停了？永夏君还知道什麽呢？”   
塔矢微微倾身，望著高永夏。   
“饶了我吧，我还想见到明天的太阳……”韩国少年翻了个白眼，举手投降，第一次被迫示弱，多少有点不甘心。“好吧，别那副表情……我老实交待：该知道的我全知道。” 

塔矢没有说话。   
一缕苍白的月辉闪闪烁烁，顺著棋盘流泻而下，照亮了塔矢垂在棋盘下的手。那是一只修长有力的手，指尖微微发抖，反复摩挲著一颗黑子，略显神经质的动作却和他脸上沉静的神情没有丝毫不和谐。 

真是有意思啊。   
这只手曾经抓住什麽，又将要失去什麽呢？   
高永夏心想。 

“明天还要去棋院，也请你早些休息吧。”   
高永夏轻轻点头，对这近乎逐客令的客套话没有丝毫不快。   
他转身向客房走去，听到身後响起一声低沉的叹息。   
“我原本决心对那个人隐瞒一辈子的……现在，我还剩下些什麽……” 

高永夏一震。   
冰封的面具裂开了一条口子，高永夏在背对著塔矢亮时，终於看到了他隐藏在面具下的内心世界―――   
那是没有光的暗夜，落樱沉睡在泥土中，被寒冷与寂寞吞没。


	2. 7-12节

7 Sai（上） 

他回到家时已经是凌晨一点。用力撞上门，将脸深深的埋进被褥里，房间里一片黑暗，纱帘翻卷，几点寂寞的灯光淹没在楼群中，彻骨的寒意顺著夜风钻进他的身体。   
进藤一个寒颤，咬紧了嘴唇。   
就在一个小时前，他差点作出无法挽回的事。   
他和塔矢，再也无法回到当初了。   
“佐为，我该怎麽办……”   
进藤捂住了脸，低声抽噎著。 

藤原清的电话来得如此突然，却又及时得诡异。   
美津子毫不客气的猛叩门板时，进藤正挣扎在恶梦的边缘，难受的喘息著。   
梦中冰冷的湖水一点点没过他的头顶，缓慢的死亡过程中，进藤只能无力的望著倚靠在湖边樱树下的藤原佐为-------   
依旧是白衣胜雪，眉目如画，但那双熟悉的紫色眼眸中，却有某种陌生的，令他心惊胆寒的怨恨与虚无。  
———那不是他的佐为。

重复了无数次的梦境，在进藤离开塔矢家的这天夜里再次上演。   
唯一不同的是，在死亡与苏醒的交界处，他听到了塔矢的呼唤，低沈，悲伤，如同灵魂破碎後，黑暗中纷纷洒落的残片———   
这是唯一能将他从噩梦中拯救出来的声音。 

进藤猛然睁开眼睛，盯著惨白的天花板，泪流满面。 

藤原清的声音依旧动听，只有偶尔急促的语气泄露处主人焦虑的心情。这就是进藤光认识的清，不论他温柔优雅的举止，掩面轻笑的神情以及生气时可爱的包子脸和佐为多麽相像，他们毕竟不是同一个人。  
清对进藤来说就如一个美丽的谜，那份沈淀多年的冷静内敛是单纯如水的佐为永远也学不来的。   
———或许自始至终都是自己一厢情愿的缠著清吧。   
进藤苦笑一声，手心的伤痕隐隐作痛。 

“也没什麽急事，只是想问问阿光，塔矢君捎来的摺扇拿到没有……”   
“阿光？”   
“阿光你怎麽不说话？那个……我听伯母说你今晚去了塔矢家……”   
进藤深吸一口气，似乎在为下面的话积蓄勇气。   
“我……算了，我说过任何事情都不会隐瞒你的…..清，塔矢发现了我手心的伤疤……而且，我们差一点发生关系。” 

进藤屏息倾听著话线那头的东京，心中的惶恐一点点扩大。   
“清，我一直信任你……我只是想知道该怎麽办。”   
终於听到一声叹息。   
“我看得出塔矢君对你非常执著，他为你争取名额的事我也听说了。但有时过分执著并非是件好事。”藤原清略一停顿，继续说道，“阿光，请原谅有很多隐情我无法告诉你，但我所做的一切决不会伤害你。” 

“包括有意和我拉开距离吗？”进藤尖锐的问。   
“如果这样能帮你摆脱恶梦的话……”   
“我不许你离开……”进藤握住话筒的手微微发抖。   
“如果我真是藤原佐为，一定会留在你身边。”   
清笑了，动听的笑声透著一丝凄凉，   
“但一个真心喜欢你，却永远也下不好围棋的‘佐为’，对阿光来说又有什麽价值呢？” 

“……”   
“今天就说到这儿吧，你也该休息了。”   
清的声音从电话那头幽幽飘来，   
“阿光，你要明白有些事我也无法控制。这种无力感就像你竭尽全力不想把塔矢君扯进来，但反而让他越陷越深。”   
过了很久进藤才放下话筒。藤原清最後的话语魔咒般萦绕在耳边，琥珀色的瞳仁倒映著夜的黑暗，只剩下一片空寂。 

塔矢家的生活与行洋夫妇仍在日本时没有什麽不同。依旧是晨间的清茶和报纸，午休时分几本历代名手的棋谱，以及晚饭後一成不变的对弈。  
清静，严谨，而又淡薄寡欲，塔矢亮每日的作息如同往日般精准，唯一的变化是晚间对局的同伴从父亲变成了高永夏，而陪同这位“韩国友人”寻访日本的名胜古迹，则成为了塔矢日常行程外的附加任务。 

“过度的执著能催人奋起，也能引人迷失。”   
那个阳光灿烂的午後，高永夏在秀策墓前上了几柱香後这样评价说。繁密的樱花从上方投下重重阴影，模糊了红发少年稍纵即逝的表情。 

但塔矢无心揣测这句话背後的深意。习惯了只对进藤一个人展现最真实的一面，即使早已明白高永夏那过分聪明的脑袋里装的并不全是恶意，塔矢也没有心力去寻求帮助了。但只靠一个人的力量，他究竟能撑到什麽时候？ 

踏著层层落樱走向归程，塔矢的神思已经飘到虚渺的未来…….   
那是他幻想过无数次的未来。   
很多很多年後，当他和进藤早已退出棋坛，他们会拄著拐杖，互相搀扶来到秀策墓前的樱树下，泡起一壶茶，闲散的聊天。那时进藤或许已经告诉了他关於sai的秘密，或许依旧没有，但这已经不重要了……   
进藤可能还会带来孙子孙女（一群聒噪好动酷似某人的小屁孩），向塔矢解释说什麽自己家训的第一条就是千秋万代膜拜秀策，然後眯起眼睛，微笑著望著这群孩子在樱树下跑来跑去…… 

他和他会交谈几句，又不时陷入一片惬意的沈默，最後进藤会一拍脑门，还像个冒失少年那样哇哇大叫：   
“塔矢啊，我苦思冥想这麽多年终於发现自己有一点肯定比你强啦！！瞧瞧我已经儿孙满堂，你一个老头子却独身一人孤苦伶仃，不得不到我家蹭饭……哼哼哼，塔矢亮你也有今天……不过当年那个丽香小姐多好啊，又温柔又漂亮，实在不明白你们怎麽就分手了呢…….” 

进藤一定会为此得意洋洋念个不停，而他只会轻啜一口茶，望著漫天繁樱，在心里微笑：   
都成了老头子才发现这件事，你是不是太迟钝了呢，进藤光？   
可惜另外一些事，你这辈子注定不会发现……   
因为，我至死都不会告诉你。 

……这就是塔矢能够幻想的唯一幸福的结局。   
以一生的隐忍换来淡泊相守，将感情藏进心底，默默保护著最重要的人，直到时间之神不再容忍他在这个世界上多作停留……   
但不久之前，他亲手毁灭了这个结局——   
一向冷静自持的塔矢亮，在心爱的人面前彻底崩溃。 

塔矢拉开车门坐了进去，向窗外的本因坊墓地望了最後一眼，反射镜中映出他的脸，双眸黯淡，苍白的皮肤呈现出病态的透明。   
“你竟然把自己整成这副鬼样子，果然缺乏恋爱经验。”   
红发少年夸张的打个哈欠，启动了汽车：   
“还有那种没日没夜的对弈方式，我真怀疑自己来日本是为了舒舒服服的做客，还是充当塔矢君的练棋工具。塔矢君心情不好顶多自残一下干嘛还要捎带著虐待我呢？” 

“这样……很让你困扰吗？”   
塔矢淡淡的问，依旧望著窗外。   
高永夏一愣，几乎吐血身亡，他强行把塔矢的身子扳过来朝著自己：   
“好吧，算我服了你……不过为了韩国友人的生命安全，能不能听我几句经验之谈？” 

沈默。   
“我会用自己的方式解决。”   
塔矢垂下眼帘。   
高永夏的脑袋几乎撞在方向盘上，许久，他目光阴森的盯著塔矢：   
“看来绪方那老狐狸是有意把我整死了…….不过塔矢君准备怎麽对付棋院的流言呢，我们畅游各地美景的这两周里，关於你和进藤的关系可是传出了N个版本，而且一个比一个劲爆。” 

塔矢不由皱紧了眉头。   
被他忽视许久的问题，终於逼到了眼前。 

高永夏的描述一点也不夸张，塔矢一踏入棋院大门就立即感受到人们异样的目光。   
出类拔萃的棋艺以及骄傲冷淡的性格，使得塔矢亮自出道起就对同僚的品头论足不屑一顾，残酷的围棋世界凡事只靠实力说话，况且过多在意那些失败者充满嫉恨的议论，只会给前进的过程徒增烦恼。   
但这次塔矢却无法置身事外，因为流言的核心直指进藤，细节晦涩模糊，却又极其卑鄙恶毒，隐隐暗示进藤靠著和塔矢的暧昧关系，才获得了众多年轻棋手梦寐以求的机会和好处。 

当真柴与和谷再次为这个流言几乎拳脚相加时，塔矢终於出面了。   
“日本棋院还真是八卦呢，小孩子的斗嘴也该结束了，诸位不妨听听当事人的证词。”高永夏吹了个口哨，跟在塔矢身後走进大厅，毫不理会众人惊诧的目光。   
伊角拉开气喘吁吁的和谷，朝塔矢略带歉意的点点头。真柴恶狠狠的嘟囔著系好领带，塔矢冷冷的瞥了他一眼，目光划过围观的年轻棋手，落到越智身上。他知道越智不喜欢进藤，但在这个流言泛滥的时刻，越智是唯一能保持冷眼旁观的人。   
所以塔矢希望由这个人开口。 

似乎觉察到塔矢的想法，越智推推眼镜，面目表情的说：   
“棋院盛传进藤光有意吸引你，然後利用塔矢家的关系谋取好处———去年赴中国的学习机会，上次韩国棋圣的学习会，以及下个月的三国围棋交流赛———这都是在进藤资格不够时你为他争取来的。”   
原来如此……   
不知不觉中，已经为进藤光做了这麽多啊，怪不得绪方先生忍无可忍指责他滥用权力。   
塔矢微微一笑，眼中闪烁的寒意让在场的所有人屏住了呼吸。 

“那麽你的看法呢，越智君？”   
“你的做法的确不妥，但仅凭猜测就判定什麽暧昧关系十分无聊，而且…….”越智一脸厌恶的扭过头，“我可不想看到日本棋院变成娱乐报社。”   
“谢谢你，越智君。”   
塔矢走上前去，握住越智的手。   
3年前职业棋士考试时他做过越智的老师，也曾将自己和进藤那盘不可思议的对局排给他看过。   
因此，越智是唯一一个可能和塔矢一样，在最後时刻仍然坚信进藤实力的人。 

“我希望你能澄清这个流言，并为破坏进藤光的名誉当众道歉。”   
塔矢转身望著真柴。   
“哼哼……少用那种命令的口气，是不是流言还未必……”   
真柴挨了一击闷棍，竟然开始口不择言，   
“我突然发现大家可能都猜反了……塔矢亮你敢当众保证你们的对手关系那麽纯洁？你难道不是为了把进藤光追到手，才干出那些讨好他的事？！” 

死寂。   
“多谢你让我看到了一种更危险的可能性，真柴君。”   
“你不敢否认吗？”   
真柴还想垂死挣扎。   
塔矢望著他，冰冷的语调如同高高在上的王者。   
“如果你拥有像进藤那样吸引我的潜力，我也会尽力帮助你的。”   
他略一停顿，空寂的目光穿过众人，投向某个虚渺的远方。   
“塔矢亮会努力帮助他看重的人，直到认定……那个人已经没有资格成为他的对手为止。” 

压抑的沈默弥散开来。   
塔矢心中一阵窒息的痛，他觉得自己又变得和认识进藤前一样冷酷无情，他知道这句话在某些人看来暗示著什麽，他本能的害怕被进藤听到。   
但他还是选择了这麽说。   
这是塔矢亮最後的手段，展现出自己最残酷的一面，击碎流言的同时被所有人误解，只希望那个他全心保护的少年能在被逼入绝境时复苏过来，即使因此怨恨他也在所不惜。 

当塔矢和高永夏向门口走去时，年轻棋手中终於爆发出一句质问：   
“塔矢亮，你现在的对手，是不是已经从进藤光变成了高永夏？” 

塔矢闻声停下脚步，没想到他期望的效果这麽快就实现了。   
众人都在等待他的确认，突然高永夏尴尬的捂住嘴，盯住侧门一动不动。塔矢顺著他的目光望去，顿时一阵眩晕。他死死攥紧拳头，竭力不让那个名字脱口而出————   
走廊尽头的侧门边，进藤光静静的望著他，苍白的脸上露出一丝虚弱的微笑。 

8 SAI （中） 

崩溃的瞬间并未如塔矢想像的那般降临，进藤毫不回避的向他走来，脸上的笑容越来越大，就像这一年来他们无数次偶然或刻意的相遇中那样———灿烂夺目，却又掩藏著深深的虚幻与悲哀。   
“嗨，早啊，塔矢。我记得你今天没有对局啊。”   
进藤潇洒的朝他挥挥手，甚至向不共戴天的韩国泡菜礼貌性的点了点头，然後诧异的瞪著众人：   
“大家都很闲吗？据我所知对局马上就开始了啊！” 

肃静。   
“啊啊——对呀阿光，我们赶快进去吧！”最先反应过来的和谷拉著进藤一溜烟钻进对局室，其他人也逐渐恢复过来，拘谨的朝塔矢和高永夏道别，匆匆离开。   
“看来你的激将法失败了，那小鬼竟然对我这麽客气。”   
高永夏盯著进藤离开的方向喃喃自语，拼命压抑住心中奇异的不安。   
“我们还是回去吧———喂！塔矢亮你没事吧…….” 

高永夏觉得自己这辈子从未受过这样的惊吓，塔矢翠绿的双眸死死盯住前方，空洞寂静的如同一个随时会失去知觉的人。   
“为什麽……为什麽他还能笑得出来。”   
塔矢微弱的低语著。 

进藤神思恍惚的坐在棋盘前，离开赛还有3，4分钟，他的对手还没有出现。   
他从不知道自己竟有如此巨大的潜力，他可以如此冷静的听完塔矢的话，然後毫不在意的和对方打招呼，甚至对那位塔矢新认定的对手———也是自己的宿敌———以礼相待。 

进藤俯视著自己的双手，他能清楚的感觉到指尖的颤抖。   
不，或许不是因为他太坚强……   
而是因为被逼入绝境的人，其实是不会有感觉的。 

进藤眼前一片模糊，整整一年来折磨著他的钝痛，瞬间变得如刀割般尖锐剧烈，硬生生的将他的心撕成一万片…….   
他在长期状态不佳时就该料想到这个结局，他在听说高永夏住进塔矢家时就该料想到这个结局，但他不想听，不想看，只知道沈溺在悲伤的回忆中，或许潜意识里，他知道无论怎样塔矢都不会放弃自己，他一直在自私的享受塔矢的感情，甚至在关系挑明後，他还是选择了消极躲避而不顾对方的感受……   
进藤紧紧攥住摺扇，他的指尖掐进皮肉，掌心的伤口又开始流血。 

可惜现在一切都晚了。   
但既然晚了…….为什麽他脑袋里此刻全是那个人的形象？   
面色不善却依旧耐心指出他错误的塔矢，他连续输棋时欲言又止默默陪伴他的塔矢，生病时守在床边握著他的手的塔矢…….还有那个夜晚，流著泪，一遍遍亲吻他手心伤痕的塔矢……他到现在都能清楚的记得塔矢嘴唇的温度，还有那修长有力的手抚摸他肌肤的感觉-----令人毁灭的灼热，狂乱中又带著最深刻的怜惜……他曾被塔矢紧紧搂在怀里，紧到几乎嵌入对方的血肉……极至的恐惧和极至的幸福交织在一起，让他瞬间萌生死在塔矢怀里的冲动…… 

“真是个不错的主意呢，虽说晚了点……佐为，为什麽我总是被抛下……先是被你，然後是塔矢。”   
进藤不由自主的笑了。   
比赛铃终於响了，他对著姗姗来迟的对手微微鞠躬，打开了棋盒。 

记忆如潮水般缓缓褪去，进藤感到前所未有的疲倦，以及终将解脱的平静和轻松。   
灿烂的阳光从视窗倾泻而下，照亮了棋盘。   
他突然萌生出一种奇妙的冲动，想让人们在多年後仍能记住这盘棋。   
这盘棋将不再为了佐为而下，不再为了成为塔矢亮认定的对手而下，甚至不再为了追求神之一手本身……   
这将是今生唯一一次的，进藤光送给自己的一局棋。 

那一天注定在进藤和塔矢纠缠不清的命运中落下沈重的一笔。   
先是塔矢当著全体青年棋手的面和进藤划清界限，接著是进藤再本因坊预选赛中震撼人心的发挥。   
谁也没有想到低迷许久的进藤能下出那样的棋。  
他的对手是实力高强的松本八段，即使现任棋圣绪方精次也要花一番精力去对付，但进藤却逼得对手未过中盘就投子认输。  
典雅飘逸的棋风，细腻精准的计算，行云流水般的进攻，曾被批判为“过时守旧”的秀策流在进藤手中又重获生命，看过棋谱的人都感叹那个前途无量的少年棋士又回来了———  
不，过去的进藤绝对下不出这样的棋，此刻的他仿佛飞到了一个神秘而充满激情的境界，每一步棋都似乎饱含著灵魂和生命。

“佐为，这下我不会辱没你的名声了吧。”   
一局终了，进藤合上摺扇，喃喃自语。 

赶来围观的棋手们都对棋局忍不住惊叹，一致认为多年之後，这惊人的一局定会被作为“天才棋士的复活”而载入史册，但谁也没有注意到金发少年落寞的神情，以及眼角难以掩饰的悲哀。 

“我还以为你的激将法失败了呢，没想到这麽快就收到成效。”   
高永夏将棋谱递给塔矢，因为受不了某人持续恍惚的状态，他只好亲自去了一趟棋院取回进藤的棋谱。   
“黄毛小子已经走了，要不要打个电话鼓励一下？”   
高永夏试图调侃一番，但塔矢惨白的脸色却将他所有的话都堵了回去。   
没错，这麽明显的感觉，塔矢肯定比他更快就觉察到了。   
那种倾注一切的行棋方式，就像是———   
或者说，进藤光想通过这局棋告诉他宿命的对手什麽呢？ 

刺耳的铃声打断了高永夏的沈思。   
塔矢拿起话筒：“您好，这里是塔矢宅。请问您是谁？”   
寂静。   
过了很久，塔矢放下了话筒。   
“是进藤那小子吗？”   
“我不知道，电话那头根本没有声音。”塔矢捂住了脸，一阵眩晕。高永夏赶紧扶助他，馀光扫过通话记录——— 那是一个来自京都的陌生号码。   
高永夏一愣，随即心底一片清明：   
电话那头的人的确没说一个字，但塔矢也一定猜出了那个人是谁。 

塔矢一向认为自己是个冷静的人。他能够面不改色的将昏迷的父亲送上急救车，因为塔矢行洋的心脏一向不好，而他对所有突发情况早有心理准备。他也能承受进藤沈默却坚定的拒绝，因为这是对他失控的公正惩罚，也是他早已料想过的无数结局中最糟糕的一种。  
塔矢自小就培养出这种习惯，冷静的计算未来所有可能的艰辛和痛苦，再坚强的承担起预料中的一切，唯一能够撼动他的世界的，是那些凭著他的智慧永远也无法揣摩的事，这类事件在塔矢不到18岁的生命中只发生过两次———  
进藤光的出现，以及他的突然离去。 

塔矢发疯般的找遍了进藤可能出现的所有地方：家，棋院，围棋会所，和谷伊角和租的公寓，森下老师家，桑原老师家……  
他不顾和谷的诧异和鄙夷，恳请他帮忙询问进藤所有的朋友，甚至三更半夜屡次打搅本因坊墓地的管理员，要求他们查看是否有个金发少年在那里游荡。   
塔矢精疲力竭的倒在计程车里，他不知道多久能赶到下一个目的地，但他直觉的感到进藤仍然不会在那里。 

所有人都对他的过度敏感大惑不解。进藤美津子忿忿的抱怨了一句“这孩子一年来经常夜不归宿”就不客气的撞上了门。或许是儿子的任性行为让她缺乏耐心，或许她也听说了棋院里儿子和塔矢亮的暧昧传闻。   
“已经一年了吗……”   
塔矢低语著闭上眼睛，想起那些好不容易消灭的流言又将东山再起，只得微微苦笑。   
“进藤光，为什麽你总能搞得我如此狼狈…….” 

塔矢多麽希望那个可恨的金发少年根本没有出生在这世上，或者自己根本没有遇见他。这样就不会如此痛苦，如此愤恨，愤恨到想把那折磨自己的少年撕得粉碎……  
可另一种冲动又让塔矢想紧紧拥住进藤，温柔的拭去他的眼泪，热烈的吻他，爱抚他的全身，最後让进藤完全成为自己的……   
不，即使不是以这种方式占有，塔矢亮也决不能失去进藤光。   
因为，他已经无法想像没有进藤的人生…… 

手机铃响起时塔矢几乎没有力气去接了，高永夏每次来电都会汇报说还没找到进藤的行踪，自己给进藤拨去的N个电话也石沈大海没有回音。   
“喂，请问您是……”塔矢勉强提起了手机盖。   
“我是藤原清。”   
电话那头传来低沈悦耳的嗓音，   
“塔矢君，请你马上过来一下。”

9 SAI （下） 

塔矢一下出租就看到了停在铁桥旁的黑色本田，铁桥的另一端通向一片高档别墅区，其中一座高大的建筑物在夜色中发出淡淡的白光，塔矢认出了那是医院。   
“你到底把进藤怎么样了？！”   
他一把拽住那个正从车上下来的长发青年，失去控制的狂吼道。 

“没怎么样。”   
藤原清美丽的紫眸泛起一阵浅笑，“只不过心力交瘁外加轻度贫血，现在还处在昏睡状态。阿光这一年来经常如此，塔矢君难道不知道吗？”   
“我―――”塔矢松开了手，头脑一片混乱，恐惧，焦虑，担忧，还有隐隐的嫉妒……种种感情混在一起，使他对对方的问话无言以对。 

“看来你对自己‘宿命的对手’并不了解啊。”   
藤原清眯起眼睛，潇洒的靠在车窗上，任夜风吹起一头长发。   
“也对，你们只是棋盘上的交情，塔矢君怎么会对一个‘对手’多费心思呢？”   
“你凭什么这样说？”   
塔矢死死盯住藤原清，这个人优雅依旧，但初次见面时的温柔亲切已被彻骨的冷酷取代，那双紫眸里闪烁着魔魅般的光辉，塔矢突然恍过一瞬间的错觉―――任何人都逃不过藤原清的掌心，只要他愿意。 

“你控制了进藤光。”   
塔矢一字一句的说，“请把他还给我。”   
“控制？”藤原清笑了，“真是恶毒的诽谤啊。不过塔矢君是阿光的什么人，有权利这样命令我呢？”   
“进藤是我的对手。所以我不想让他收到任何伤害。”   
“呵呵，不过又是谁信誓旦旦的和前任‘对手’划清界限，让那些不利于自己的流言偃旗息鼓了呢?”   
塔矢向后倒退一步，瞳孔骤然缩紧了――   
他没想到藤原清这么早就得到了消息，不……那种俯瞰全局的绝对自信，更想是事发之前就料到了一切。 

“对不起，把你吓了一跳吧……”   
藤原清的声音突然柔下来，他轻按着塔矢的肩膀，幽幽的说：   
“我只想告诉你，过度执着只会蒙蔽了你的眼睛。而且你太习惯于高估自己的毅力……塔矢君，你真的自信到认定自己能谨守着对手的身份，照顾阿光一辈子？”   
“多谢藤原先生关心。”   
塔矢不动声色的推开清的手，“我承认自己犯过错误，但能不能做到，不是仅凭别人一句话就能断定的。” 

“真是个倔强到死的孩子啊。”   
藤原清饶有性质的打量着他，   
“如果我告诉你……阿光其实非常，非常依恋你呢？不是朋友的喜爱，只是他自己不愿承认罢了。” 

寂静。   
“我不明白你这样问的用意，但我也不想隐瞒。”   
塔矢的声音很轻，而且微微发抖，但却埋藏着不容撼动的坚定，   
“如果真是这样，我就再也不会放手。我和进藤……我们会永远在一起。” 

藤原清笑了，这个笑容如此复杂，以至塔矢竟分辨不出其中的感情。   
“呵呵，不知该祝贺阿光呢还是该为他默哀三分钟。看来我只好暂时把他交给你了。”   
藤原清将塔矢送到医院门口，临别时深深的瞥了他一眼：   
“控制阿光的并不是我，塔矢君。如果你能将他从回忆的恶梦中解救出来，他才会真正属于你。” 

塔矢并不明白藤原清最后那句话的含义，但他知道这里埋藏着解开所有谜团的线索。   
藤原清已将钥匙交到他手中，无论门后是怎样的绝望，悲伤，或者万劫不复的深渊，塔矢也不会后退。   
因为这是通向进藤光灵魂深处的唯一通路。   
他们的生命已如此深刻的纠结在一起，他决不会松开那个人的手，哪怕共同踏上毁灭之路。   
但是……   
他们会以何种关系一起前行呢？ 

塔矢看到病床上睡熟的进藤时，再次被心中压抑的感情吞没。   
少年双眼紧闭，苍白消瘦的脸上还挂着淡淡的泪痕，眉峰微蹙，露在被子外面的小臂轻轻发抖，手指无意识的纠紧被单，似乎正在悲伤的梦境中挣扎。 

“你想起了哪些我所不知道的往事呢，进藤光…….你在梦里，又追逐着谁？”   
塔矢在床边跪下，把进藤揽进怀里，握住他的手，十指交错，令人战栗的热度从紧紧相贴的肌肤传递过来。  
他亲吻着他碎金般的额发，纤长的睫毛，略带咸涩的泪痕，还有那没有血色的薄唇。害怕失去的巨大恐惧和几近疯狂的嫉妒交织在一起，塔矢把脸埋在少年的颈窝处，拼命压制着心底的冲动……  
想现在就掐死少年，然后彻底解脱…….又渴望进入少年的梦境，把他魂牵梦绕的人的影像彻底粉碎…… 

“我不会再允许你逃开了，进藤光……你是我的，即使在梦里也是我一个人的…….”   
他的气息抚过少年耳边的碎发，温柔低沉的话语如同誓言，又如同咒语。   
“所以不用一个人害怕了，把一切都交给我吧，阿光…….” 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

即使在最黑暗的梦境中，进藤也能感到有人牢牢抓住他的手。   
那是塔矢的手。   
他们十指相扣，塔矢从上方拉住他，而他身下就是万丈深渊，紧紧相联的手臂如同两条苍白的藤蔓，盘结交错，恍若自宇宙诞生之初就从未分离。 

“进藤，进藤……”   
塔矢一遍遍呼唤着他，那低沉的声音曾无数此将他从梦中冰冷的湖水中拯救出来，从另一个佐为怨恨的眼神中解救出来。而这一次，塔矢的脸终于出现在他的梦中……   
“放手吧，我不想拉着你一起掉下去……”   
他这样对他说。   
“永远也别想……”   
他的对手这样回答，翠绿的瞳仁深处闪烁着某种令他心惊胆战的东西。   
……那是比身下的万丈深渊更可怕的绝望与疯狂。 

进藤一个机灵，猛然惊醒。 

“你终于醒了，我正在考虑要不要叫医生。”   
天色微明，塔矢站在窗前望着他，飘荡的纱帘抚过那人笔挺的后背，翠绿的瞳仁闪烁着淡淡的光芒，却又异常平静。  
进藤愣了下神，病房很冷，他的手心却残留着灼热的温度，身上也是暖的，就好像刚才在睡梦中曾被塔矢紧紧拥抱。 

“我猜你不想告诉母亲生病的事，所以没打电话通知她。”   
塔矢关上窗户，走到沙发前收拾好进藤的背包，神色一如往常，就像什么都没发生过。   
“出院手续已经办了，觉得好点我就送你回家。”   
“等等……塔矢你今天不是有对局吗？”   
进藤突然觉得哪里不对劲，结结巴巴的问。   
“高永夏已经替我请假了。”   
塔矢头也不抬的回答。 

韩国少年的名字带来了一阵沉默。   
进藤觉得呼吸困难，各种感情翻绞着几乎撕裂他的心，某些东西却在脑海中越来越清晰……  
那个夜晚两人的失控，塔矢在所有年轻棋士面前的宣言，高永夏肆意张扬又高深莫测的笑，还有自己倾注所有生命的对局…….  
塔矢冰冷绝决的话语还萦绕在他耳边，但他身上的温度又是那么真实……进藤死死抓住背角，他不知道事到如今自己还能留住什么，甚至不清楚自己还有没有资格请求塔矢不要离开…… 

“塔矢……你已经不把我当对手了吗？”   
他的喉咙干涩，可还是问出了这句话。   
“你认为呢？”   
塔矢抬起头，静静的望着他。   
“那我们……我们现在是什么关系，如果已经不是对手……”微弱的，几欲破碎的语调，进藤从未想过自己会这样卑微的祈求对方回答。   
“你想让我们有什么样的关系？”   
塔矢走到床边，居高临下的俯视着他。 

于是那个夜晚的记忆排山倒海般的压来。   
进藤惶乱的扭过头，他明白是他自己残忍的拒绝了塔矢，斩断了两人之间的另一种可能性：   
“对不起，塔矢…….对不起……”   
“为什么要道歉？”   
塔矢按住进藤的肩膀，碧眸深处翻涌着隐隐的愤怒，   
“昨天你不是已经证明了自己作为塔矢亮对手的资格吗？真是漂亮的对局啊，我拿到棋谱时简直惊喜万分…….从没想到某人还能下出那样的棋……”   
塔矢伏在他耳边低声说：   
“那盘棋就像是……你给我的临终绝笔一样。” 

进藤身子一震，塔矢强行扣住他的下巴，让他看着自己：   
“进藤光，你为什么会下出那样的棋，你还想从我这里得到什么？”   
寂静。   
“对不起，塔矢……我知道你讨厌我的道歉，可我只能这样说了……请原谅我的自私，懦弱，以及给你带来的伤害，如果你已经开始怨恨我了，那就请离开吧……不要再帮我，也不要再为我的事担心……既然我们已经不是对手，什么也不是……” 

“你不仅自私懦弱，而且还没心没肺。”   
几近破碎的话语却令塔矢泛起一丝冷笑，他俯下身，抵住进藤的额头，直视着他的眼睛。   
“告诉我实话，进藤光…….你是不是喜欢我？不是朋友间的感情，你知道我在说什么。” 

命运如黑色的蛛网缠住了他的身体，越绕越紧令他无法呼吸。进藤想要逃跑，想要挣扎，却被塔矢的目光死死定住。他在那双深邃美丽的碧眸中逐渐沉溺，直到彻底迷失了心神…….   
“是的…….进藤光喜欢塔矢亮……不是朋友间的喜欢。”   
进藤如同被催眠般的呢喃着，内心最深处的悲伤恐惧忽然消逝不见，他体味到一种前所未有的幸福感，那是彻底放弃自我，将全部身心都交付给对方的心醉神迷―――  
就像那些自愿充当祭品，将灵魂与生命献给神灵的虔诚信徒。 

“很好……”   
塔矢微笑着问，“那么……你愿意和我在一起吗，我是说……作为此生最亲近的人，再也不分开。”   
“我……”   
进藤微微一愣，神志稍许恢复了些，塔矢温柔的按住了他的嘴唇：   
“嘘……不用现在就决定。你要好好考虑，我会耐心等待你的答案。”   
他在进藤额上落下淡淡的一吻，一字一句的说：   
“我永远也不会放开你。不论以何种关系……我们两人会沿着这条路，一起走下去。”

10 双子（上） 

即使在最绝望的时刻，进藤光也从未想到过死，特别是以他最讨厌的方式溺水身亡。但梦中的他还是不断体验著藤原佐为濒死时的痛苦，冰冷的湖水从嘴角和鼻孔挤压而入，又慢慢充满了肺部…….   
……佐为死亡的瞬间，真的没有感到对这个世界的怨恨吗？   
这个问题不断折磨著进藤，无数个夜里他从恶梦中惊醒，冷汗涔涔。 

但进藤一点也不愿将任何负面情感安到那个单纯如水的人身上，也不愿意将自己的消沈低落归罪於酷似佐为的藤原清———  
尽管梦中那双紫眸里饱含的怨恨让他寝食难安，而这个溺水的恶梦，也是从见到清之後才开始的……   
“或许潜意识里，我一直认定是自己害死了佐为吧。他只剩下了围棋，我却夺走了唯一能证明他存在的东西……所以，我必须记住这件事，一辈子。” 

去年五月五日，进藤用尖刀割开了右手的生命线，藤原清温柔的为他包好伤口，自始至终没有说一个字。   
“可是，清……为什麽直到遇见你之後，我才真正明白自己做错了什麽呢？”   
藤原清面对他的迷惑欲言又止，他也不急於追问。  
清在他眼中一直是美丽而神秘的，但他坚信如此神似佐为的清一定会对自己很好，很好……即使清没有佐为那样的棋艺，即使清根本就不喜欢围棋。 

一年来进藤一直坚守著这种孩子气的信念，直到昨夜被对方毫不怜惜的打碎。   
“无法摆脱过去的人，根本不配拥有未来。”   
当惘然若失的进藤来到清在东京的别墅时，迎接他的竟是这样冰冷的嘲讽。他望著进藤站在冰冷的池水中瑟瑟发抖，却根本没有打算将他拉上来。   
“我很想知道塔矢君对你的执著究竟能到何种地步，是被你生生的逼疯，还是最终忍无可忍弃你而去。” 

清的背影消失在夜色中，彻骨的寒意吞噬了进藤，往事一件件掠过脑海，快乐的，悲伤的，平淡的，激烈的……都是他和佐为，塔矢，三个人共同经历的岁月……   
塔矢，塔矢，塔矢……   
他像垂死的小兽一样呼喊著那个人的名字…….他几近绝望的企盼著能听到塔矢的声音，渴望著能最後一次握住塔矢温暖的手……  
可是心灵的另一部分却不受控制的沈入黑暗的睡眠，宛若三年来遭遇的一切已让它疲倦不堪，又好像佐为的消失早已使灵魂从内部碎裂……. 

如果梦境在现实中实现，是不是梦中那份绝望就会消失不见呢……   
可是我不想这样结束，塔矢…….救救我……   
这是进藤光被池水淹没时脑中闪过的最後的念头，於是就有了那个悬崖的梦，塔矢亮的脸也第一次出现在他梦中-------   
悲伤而绝望的目光，比身下的万丈深渊更令人心惊。 

不紧紧抓牢的话，塔矢也会离我而去……   
可我决不想失去塔矢…….   
我那麽迷恋他，甚至愿意将自己的一切都奉到他脚下，任他摆布……   
因为和他在一起，我才有存在的真实感———   
无关才华和棋艺，也无关继承秀策衣钵的责任……我只是作为进藤光，作为塔矢亮永远也不会放弃的人而存在……. 

许多个夜晚进藤盯著窗外的星空，思绪缥缈。   
折磨他的不再是悲伤的恶梦，而是甜蜜的惶惑。   
在还没给出答复的暧昧时期，他每晚睡觉前都会给塔矢打去电话，入迷的聆听那个人的声音。   
低沈的嗓音驱散了折磨进藤近一年的梦魇，塔矢从不询问他来电话的原因，但也从不拒绝他。 

进藤在感情上并不贪婪，甚至可以说相当胆怯，这种亲密恬淡的关系已经让心满意足。   
但他明白塔矢的等待并非永无期限，而且即使塔矢愿意以任何身份陪伴在身边，自己也无法逃避这份感情了。   
进藤光一点都不想再次伤害塔矢亮，他死也不愿看到对方伤心的神情。   
假若注定无法分离，他们是不是能以另一种方式重新开始……   
如果，他尝试著迈出这一步…… 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

“下午好，市和小姐，请问塔矢在吗？”   
当进藤时隔一个月再次出现在时，围棋会所里立刻响起一片下巴落地的声音。市和小姐嘴巴一开一合惊喜交加瞪著他半天说不出话，那群可怜的大叔大伯们更是差点从椅子上掉下来。 

谁也没料到进藤光竟然登门拜访，虽说金发少年持续低迷的状态於一周前大战松本八段的那一局终於触底反弹，但塔矢亮“放弃前任对手”的宣言如此深入人心，以至於所有人都认定这两个少年会彻底断绝往来———   
实际上他们也没完全猜错，因为塔矢和进藤自从在医院分开後一直都没见面，在进藤尚未给出答复之前，两人都刻意回避著和对方单独相处。 

“咳咳…….进藤你这个臭小子还敢过来，看我不贬死你！！”   
最先反应过来的北岛先生被一口茶呛得咳个不停，进藤尴尬的笑笑，北岛先生大骂他实力不济的记忆还没完全消失。市和小姐把他拉到角落，刚要说什麽却被一个嚣张的声音打断：   
“嗨～～这不是进藤光吗？”   
高永夏朝他挥挥手，笑得肆无忌惮，他的对面坐著进藤心心思念的少年。 

进藤觉得心脏咯噔一下，沈到了谷地。   
他从没想像过塔矢对面的位置上坐著别人是何种情景，而且还是和他不共戴天的高永夏。   
塔矢看了他一眼，没说什麽，重又盯著手边的棋局。   
那是昨天进藤和仓田九段的对局，塔矢和高永夏显然正在研究中。   
进藤松了口气，心脏稍稍恢复了正常。   
他走过去，拉了一把椅子在塔矢旁边坐下。 

“这一手，没有看清对方意图就盲目进攻，是本局最大的败笔。”   
塔矢头都不抬，指著中腹一颗黑子毫不客气的对进藤说道。   
进藤一愣，没料到塔矢一句问候都没有还劈头盖脸的批评他。习惯性的刚想反驳，遇到高永夏挑衅的眼神，竟把嘴边的话生生咽了回去。   
他能听到背後的窃窃私语，他知道所有的目光都落在自己身上，高永夏已经占据了塔矢对面原本属於自己的位置，高永夏才是众人心目中塔矢未来的对手…….   
这份如梦方醒的认知令进藤心中一阵抽痛。 

“还有这步缓手，左下角失守後明显乱了阵脚，根本不像一个职业棋士会犯的错误。”   
塔矢还在不停的说著，精确而严厉的剖析著进藤整盘棋的失误，然後提出改进的意见。但进藤已经听不清塔矢的话了，他觉得自己站在悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠，四周都是凄厉的风声……..  
尽管复盘时向来不太客气，但塔矢在他状态低迷的日子决不会如此苛刻，而且现在还当著高永夏的面，在这种情况下…….   
塔矢，你究竟是怎麽看待我的，昨晚电话里还那麽温柔体贴，今天为什麽会这样待我…….   
我本来是要给你答复的啊……   
进藤望著那俊秀的侧脸，强忍著弃门而出的冲动……. 

“看来进藤光这盘棋真是一无是处，我还以为他状态已经恢复了呢。”   
研讨结束，高永夏感慨万千的总结道。塔矢未予置评。   
“红毛泡菜你说什麽---------”   
进藤抨的站起来，两眼通红拽住高永夏的胳膊。   
“和我来一盘，新仇旧帐一起算！！”   
他可以忍受塔矢的冷漠，但决不能忍受自己在塔矢面前受到别人羞辱。 

棋会所立刻乱成一片，市和小姐慌忙冲上来将两人分开，塔矢悠闲的喝著茶，对这场冲突完全袖手旁观。   
“没问题！不过我希望能一次解决你这个挡道的。”   
高永夏扫开棋盘上的棋子，邪笑著望著进藤，   
“打个赌怎麽样？如果我赢了，你就永远别再踏入这家围棋会所！”   
进藤一愣，随即气昏了脑袋：   
“好哇！不过如果你不幸输了，那就请到秀策墓前磕三个响头，然後打好铺盖卷从塔矢家滚蛋！！” 

不就是扯破脸吗？进藤眼角微微酸涩，他已经绝望到懒得猜测塔矢的想法了，既然如此，最後任性一次也可以原谅吧。   
又是一阵窃窃私语。   
“成交！”   
高永夏吹个口哨，赋有深意的瞥了塔矢一眼。进藤只觉得那两人飞快的交换了眼神，随後塔矢冷笑一声，不再看他们的对局。   
进藤猛然觉得心里一紧，可惜为时已晚，他已经被红毛泡菜按到了棋盘前。   
“说好了不能翻悔啊，进——藤——光。”   
高永夏笑得张扬而高傲。 

“为什麽……竟然是和棋。”   
进藤喃喃自语著，始终无法接受这个结局。   
他已经连续几个小时精神恍惚，昏暗的路灯在前方闪闪烁烁，要不是好几次塔矢眼疾手快，进藤早就撞在灯柱子上了。这也是塔矢坚持要把他送到家门口的原因。 

两人一路上默默无语，进藤委屈得想哭，他怀著满腔辛酸，满腔愤怒竟然还是没赢，要不是高泡菜也被整得擦了好几次汗，多少平复了他心头的怨气，进藤一定会找块转头拍死自己。   
但最可恨的还不是这个————   
塔矢亮和高永夏事後的眼神交流让进藤恍然大悟，不论这盘棋的结果是什麽，那两人早就算计好了该怎麽对付他。   
为什麽塔矢要这样待他？是作为对他先前自私行为的报复吗？ 

“现在你满意了吧，不分胜负的平局…….”   
进藤加快了脚步，想甩掉一直跟在後面的塔矢，   
“我能不能踏进你家会所，最终还得麻烦塔矢大少爷裁决啊！”   
“进藤！”   
塔矢一把扯住他的胳膊，进藤倔强的瞪著塔矢，拼命忍住几乎夺眶而出的泪水。   
“高永夏不是我认定的‘对手’。”   
“哼……可是所有人都认为他是。”   
进藤忿忿的扭过头，羞愤交加觉得自己的口气真像个弃妇。   
“外人的想法根本无关紧要。”   
塔矢轻轻的转过他的脸，认真的盯著他的眼睛：   
“我认定的对手永远只有你一个人。难道你没发现吗……今天我和高永夏复盘，用的并不是平时我们两人用的桌子。” 

什…..麽….   
进藤惊得差点跌到，塔矢一把拉住了他。   
“真的吗……我……我什麽都没注意到…….”   
“果然如此。”   
塔矢认命似的叹口气：   
“我只想告诉你……我不会让任何人坐在属於你的位置上。” 

沈默。   
进藤只觉得心脏狂跳著几乎冲出胸膛……他无意间错过了这麽重要的细节，塔矢怎麽会放弃他呢，他真是天下最无可救药的笨蛋……   
“而且这局棋很不错啊，再次证实了某人作为塔矢亮对手的实力。”   
塔矢微笑著揉揉那柔顺的金色额发，由於和平常抨击对方棋艺时的疾言厉色反常太大，以至进藤竟盯著他的笑容看痴了。   
“至於你们的赌约……我已经想好了该怎麽解决。既然高永夏没赢，你自然可以继续光临我的棋会所。不过既然你也没赢……”   
进藤屏住了呼吸。   
“高永夏作为客人会继续住在我那里。如果你不能忍受他占用我太多时间的话…….”   
塔矢观察著进藤的脸色：   
“你可以搬到我家。” 

“什，什麽……”   
进藤开始舌头打结，他竭尽全力想把这句话想像成一起练棋的单纯邀请，但对方专注的目光却明白的告诉他绝非如此。  
气氛瞬间发生微妙的变化，塔矢的脸凑得太近，温热的吐吸搅得进藤心神不宁。   
“这种提议，好像…….好像是…….”   
“同居的邀请？”   
塔矢微微一笑：   
“进藤，几天前我问的问题……你的答复是什麽？” 

进藤神志迷乱的望著塔矢，夜晚的街道上空无一人，他们两人站在一盏路灯下，塔矢的双手撑在他身後的墙壁上，昏暗的灯光勾勒出塔矢俊美的五官，深深蛊惑著进藤。   
“是的……我愿意和你在一起，再也不分开。”   
进藤缓慢的说出这句话。   
“那麽刚才的提议可以不必看作同居邀请了……”   
塔矢的眼睛闪烁著灿烂的光辉，他俯身吻住进藤的唇：   
“你可以把它当作我的求婚……” 

唇舌交缠，几近窒息，进藤第一次承受如此狂热的吻，可是他一点都不想推开塔矢，双手搂住对方的脖子，贪婪的回应著，直到肺里的空气一点点耗干……  
当塔矢终於放过那两片红肿的唇瓣时，进藤只能气息微弱的依靠在他怀里了。热度从接触在一起的肌肤一点点传遍全身，直到烧尽所有理智…….   
“阿光，什麽都不要想了……”   
修长有力的手抚摸著进藤的脸颊，项颈，最後探入他的领口。   
“把一切都交给我吧……”   
塔矢柔声说道，轻轻咬住了他的耳垂。 

11 双子（中） 

幸福的降临就如随时可能破碎的梦境。   
前一刻还在黑暗的荒原中游荡，被孤独和痛楚驱赶，追寻著永远也不会降临的晨光，而下一刻一道奇迹的光辉就突然降临———   
因此，除了不顾一切的抓住这道光，那受尽折磨的旅人还能做什麽呢？ 

而此时此刻，这道光就被他揽在怀中———   
金发少年依偎在他胸前，双颊通红娇喘连连，琥珀大眼蒙了一层薄雾，微微开启的唇瓣上，还残留著噬咬过後的牙印和水渍…….   
“光……”   
塔矢低吟著进藤的名字，沿著他的项颈一路吮吻下去，手指探入衣服下摆，抚摸著那细瘦的身子。   
进藤只是颤抖著搂紧他却并不抵抗，压抑的呻吟更加激起了对方的渴慕。 

不行，我不能这麽做……在对方毫无抵抗能力时出手实在太卑鄙了…….   
塔矢咬紧牙关，拼命抑制著激狂的欲望……   
可是好想要，现在就要……   
我等待了那麽久，痛苦了那麽久…...为了他我愿意与所有人为敌，为了他我愿意压抑住自己的感情，在沈默中度过一生……现在从未奢求的幸运降临了，他终於成为我的了，为什麽我不能立即占有属於自己的东西……   
为什麽……狂喜过後仍会有那麽深的恐惧与不安，就好像若是不立即抓紧进藤，他就会再次离我远去…… 

“……要……要去旅馆吗……”   
耳边传来微弱的声音。   
塔矢猛然惊醒。他稍稍松开了怀里的少年，那双琥珀色的眸子闪烁著晶莹的泪光，怯懦的神情中隐藏著一丝恐惧，还有某种任人宰割的温顺…… 

进藤现在根本不会反抗，无论我对他做什麽，他都会含著泪水默默忍受吧……   
沈重的罪恶感终於击退了欲望，塔矢深吸一口气，扶起进藤，为他扣好衬衫的扣子。  
“今天就算了，现在做这种事还太早。”   
塔矢看到进藤惊异的神情，微微一笑，抓起他的手在唇边轻轻的蹭著：   
“不过你迟早会成为我的……而且我预感到那一天不久就会来临。” 

那张可爱的脸蛋不出所料涨得通红，引诱著他再次落下热烈的吻。进藤的身体拥抱起来如此瘦弱，骨架比他整整小一号，腰部更是纤细得似乎一用力就能折断……   
他的身体太脆弱了，可我现在根本无法控制自己的情绪，一定会弄伤他的…… 

躁动的心情逐渐平复，塔矢放开进藤，後退一步，温柔的望著他：   
“好了，你也该回家了，晚上做个好梦。”   
当他终於坐进计程车时，进藤突然跑过来，扣住就要关上的车门。   
“塔矢…..你真的，真的没关系吗？”   
塔矢认真的看著进藤，伸手揉揉他的额发：   
“笨蛋你在担心什麽，还是赶紧考虑好哪天搬到我家吧。”   
於是某人再次变成一只大番茄，慌乱的连连点头。 

真是笨蛋……把自己卖了还帮忙数钱。   
回程途中塔矢在心底不断描摹著进藤的身影，脸上始终流露出一丝淡淡的微笑。 

“没想到塔矢大少爷还会回家，我本想趁你不在把这里改成饭店连夜开party呢～～”   
塔矢进门时高永夏就是这样一副撞见鬼的神情，他手里的遥控器按个不停，脚边还散落著一堆罐头和酒瓶的残骸。   
塔矢看看凌乱不堪的客厅，又看看声量已调到噪音级的电视，在心里一遍遍告诫自己千万要镇静，不可一时冲动造成韩国友人惨死异国他乡。 

“难道趁著主人不在砸窗拆墙是贵国风俗？还有阁下凭什麽认定我今晚不回来呢？”   
塔矢强忍著把高永夏大卸八块的怒气，面无表情的质问到。   
“安拉安拉……我原本还十分钦佩大和民族的宽容气度呢！”高永夏扔掉遥控器，倒了两杯酒走到塔矢面前，“看在我帮了那麽大忙的份上，塔矢君就不能稍微客气一点？哎呀……还得恭喜塔矢君终於把某笨蛋拐到手，来，我们好好庆祝一下！”   
说著就递上一杯酒。   
塔矢接过酒杯一饮而尽，把杯子还给高永夏。   
“没错，我的确得感谢您鼎立相助。不过还是请永夏君把客厅收拾乾净。” 

死寂。   
高永夏的神情剧烈的变化著，最後挫败的垂下头：   
“好吧……算我命苦。不过这绝对是差别待遇！若捣蛋的是进藤光，你肯定不忍心让他收拾！”   
塔矢终於笑了，眸光闪烁像只狡猾的狐狸。   
“正好相反，我会给进藤光额外的惩罚。”   
高永夏一个机灵，猛然发觉某人实际和他的大师兄一样天性恶劣。   
不过，这个闷骚的家夥总算熬出头了。   
高永夏在心里松了口气。 

塔矢从没料到自己会和高永夏成为朋友———傲慢张狂，极度自恋，还喜欢调侃别人的痛苦——也许是第一印象太差，总之塔矢在这颗红毛泡菜身上挑不出一丝优点，而且就凭胆敢把进藤欺负得流泪这一劣迹，高永夏本该被打下十八层地狱永世不得翻身。   
但没料到的事不等於它不会发生，比如某人赖在塔矢家蹭吃蹭住长达N天，好吃懒动还趁主人不在大搞破坏，又比如某人在塔矢被等待折磨得疲惫不堪时热情介绍高氏独创恋爱妙计36条，且只和塔矢眼神交流几番就擅自执行------效果不出所料的好，又顺便卖给塔矢一个大大的人情。   
就凭最後这条，高永夏也有权成为塔矢亮的朋友，虽然臭皮自大外加喜欢卖弄小聪明只能够得上损友的资格。 

“没想到进藤那小子嫁了个正人君子，我本以为他已被啃得尸骨无存了呢。”   
高永夏一脸诡笑对他说。   
———好吧，还有口无遮拦，再次降格为“令人忍无可忍”的损友。   
塔矢在心底暗暗叹息：   
高永夏的日语什麽时候这麽好了？不过，他知不知道把刚到手的女孩拐上床这种事，只有某韩国色狼才能做得出来？ 

浴室里白雾弥漫，水滴顺著微烫的脸颊滑落。   
塔矢轻抚著自己的嘴唇……那里还残存著进藤的味道———甜蜜，湿润，又裹藏著诱惑的温度……   
一股热流从体内升起，塔矢把头抵在冰冷的瓷砖上，竭力使自己冷静下来…… 

人都是贪得无厌的动物，即使已经获得恬淡的幸福，还是会不安，还是会渴求更多。黑暗的占有欲比爱情成长得更快，毫无节制的孳生蔓延，一步步蚕食著恋人的灵魂与肉体，直到把对方的每一滴血液，每一根毛发彻底据为己有…… 

……但进藤还不是自己的。   
塔矢猛然睁开眼睛，幽深的瞳仁深处泛起阵阵涟漪。 

他知道刚刚摆脱恶梦的进藤有多麽脆弱，他知道进藤此时最需要的是不求回报的温柔扶助，而不是这种激烈到近乎偏执的感情……  
但他还是无法控制心底疯狂的嫉妒，对藤原清，还有那个在进藤生命中刻下深刻印记的sai……   
虽然得到过“总有一天告诉你”的承诺，但“那一天”却显得如此遥遥无期。 

曾经消退的执念再度复活。   
塔矢亮再也无法忍受任何秘密，因为他不愿和其他人分享进藤光的生命———   
哪怕是那早已化作尘土的故人。 

随後的几天可以说平淡无波，进藤并没有马上搬到塔矢家，他们在棋院仍像普通朋友那样吃饭聊天，除了某人一看到高永夏就会满脸别扭，外加和塔矢单独相处时总是面红心跳———   
总之一切如常，而塔矢也不急於询问进藤。   
脆弱的金发少年一定会心甘情愿落入他的怀抱，而他需要做的，只是悄无声息斩断少年所有的退路。   
不论这种心思多麽卑鄙，为了最终占有属於自己的东西，塔矢亮决不会有丝毫犹豫。 

但最黑暗的现实，往往远离肤浅的众人。   
三国围棋交流会即将开幕之时，双子星的感情纠葛再次成为年轻棋士们的饭後谈资。对塔矢当众划清界限仍记忆犹新的大部分人不断感叹他的冷酷，而知悉塔矢深更半夜寻找进藤的极少数人则暗中认定这两人肯定藕断丝连。  
可当高永夏无比亲密的搂著塔矢亮的肩膀步入棋院时，一条更为恐怖的绯闻终於横空出世，那就是，为回应三国围棋交流会而兴起的———日韩棋手三角恋。   
於是棋院炸开了锅，於是进藤棋士盛怒之下当即决定住进塔矢亮家，於是某红发少年再次笑得肆意张扬又暧昧无比。 

“哎～～～话说塔矢君欠我这麽多人情准备怎麽还呢？”   
塔矢瞥了他一眼，目光深邃，含义未明。   
“红毛泡菜你给我收敛点，别忘了若按贴5目半的规则，你早该打好铺盖卷滚蛋了！！！”   
一个盘子迎面砸来，被某人机灵的躲过。   
“可惜现在已经改成了贴6目半。”高永夏坐正身子，邪笑著一甩头发，“没想到进藤棋士还在不爽那盘和棋哪，同感同感！”   
“高泡菜◎＃￥％！！×※”   
金发少年张牙舞爪就要扑上去，被一直冷眼旁观的塔矢一把揪住。   
“进藤光我似乎忘了提醒你，乱砸主人家的餐具也得打好铺盖卷滚蛋。”   
於是黄毛小狗立刻安静下来。   
“真乖，今晚就只罚你洗碗吧。”   
塔矢宠溺的摸了摸狗毛。 

“哼哼塔矢君果然重色轻友……同样蹭吃蹭住有人必须在花园干苦力，有人只要洗几个盘子就可充作住宿费。”   
高永夏望著进藤的背影消失在厨房里，露出一副义愤填膺的表情。   
“你有什麽意见吗？”   
塔矢悠闲的品著茶，头也不抬。   
“俨然没有。”   
高永夏翻了个白眼。   
“只是我原以为你会用‘另一种方式’，把进藤的住宿费讨回来。” 

死寂。   
塔矢终於抬起头看著高永夏，许久，淡淡的一笑：   
“这只是第一天而已，进藤光迟早都是我的。”   
高永夏愣住了。   
一股寒意顺著脊髓爬上来，他猛然发觉塔矢亮这个人，已经可怕到超出他的预期。 

晚饭後塔矢领著进藤来到客房，看到金发少年窘迫万分欲言又止的模样只觉得好笑。   
“怎麽那副表情?你对这个房间不满意吗？”   
“不是啦……就是……我还以为……”   
进藤抱紧枕头，咕哝半天也吐不出一句完整的话。   
“你以为怎样？”   
塔矢微笑著凑近他。 

“不说啦我要睡觉！笨塔矢别赖在这儿打扰人家休息！”   
进藤顿时满脸通红，直接把脑袋蒙进被子，一边扭动一边抱怨著身旁的少年。   
塔矢拽过那个不安分的被团儿，紧紧抱住，脸颊贴在被面上亲昵的蹭来蹭去。   
“阿光……你不会想和我一起睡吧？”   
怀中的少年僵住了，然後拼命挣扎起来。   
“如果想要，欢迎随时来找我。”   
塔矢掀开被子，在进藤额上落下淡淡的一吻，未等对方回答就转身离开了。 

夜色深沈，清冷的月辉洒满和室，树影摇曳投在棋盘上，几颗孤零零的白子散发著微弱的光芒。   
塔矢望著天花板，凝神倾听暗夜的寂静。   
时针划过十二点时，他终於坐起身，披好衣服，向门外走去。   
走廊寂静得可怕，站在客房门口，可以隐隐听到少年压抑的喘息。   
或许为了得到想要的东西，自己真的可以残忍到不择手段……   
塔矢攥紧拳头，深吸一口气，拉开了门。 

“我说过想一起睡可以随时来找我。”   
塔矢摇醒辗转反侧焦虑难安的少年，擦去他脸上的虚汗。   
“混蛋…….你现在还在戏弄我……”   
苍白的脸蛋早已泪痕交错，少年气若游丝的骂著他，双手却紧紧抓住他的衣袖。   
“阿光……”   
塔矢叹息一声，在进藤身旁躺下，揽过他的身子。   
“自从遇见藤原清後，你是不是每天晚上，都会梦见sai呢？” 

“……看来清全告诉你了。”   
进藤低声说，眼底的光芒支离破碎。   
“没有。他只提示了一半线索，剩下的一半出自我的猜测。我总在想，为什麽你喜欢睡觉前来电话，或许是因为……听到我的声音你才能安然入睡吧。”   
塔矢轻抚著进藤的金发：   
“阿光，我会陪在你身边，永远都不会放开你……你就不能尝试著，把一切都告诉我？……”   
“……” 

黑暗遮住了进藤的表情，塔矢屏息等待著最终的回答。过了很久，他感到一双细瘦的胳臂拥住了自己，进藤把脸埋在他的胸口，低低的抽噎著。   
塔矢胸前一片湿润，他知道自己终於得到了渴慕多年的少年。 

“不要难过了……阿光，我喜欢你，喜欢到可以为你做任何事。”   
他亲吻著进藤颤抖的唇，第一次说出甜蜜的爱语。   
“所以，把过去的一切都告诉我吧，然後……彻底忘掉它们。” 

12 双子（下） 

那只是一个煽情又滥俗的故事。   
幼稚顽劣的少年遇到游荡千年的幽魂藤原佐为，佐为借着少年的帮助实现自己追求神之一手的梦想，少年也在佐为的影响下爱上了纵横十九路的棋盘。   
他们成了最好的朋友，亲密无间，形影不离。少年的棋艺日渐精进，佐为也在网络上打遍天下无敌手。 

这个故事本该有个让双方都满意的完美结局，可却因为少年追逐对手的渴望而急转直下。   
少年固执的渴望着那个高傲的对手只盯着自己，那双深邃的碧眸中不再出现另一个人的幻影。   
于是背负同伴的声誉变得越来越无法忍受，直到有一天，他竟万般不耐烦的说出“反正我死了，你还可以附在另一个人身上下棋嘛！”这种话，并彻底剥夺了佐为对弈的机会。   
少年遗漏了对方眼角的哀伤，直到不久之后，幸福无法挽回的消逝殆尽。 

有些伤痕，不是落下刀子的一瞬就会显露，它们潜藏在皮肤下，血肉中，甚至骨髓深处，随着岁月流逝悄无声息的生长，一丝一缕，遍布全身，吸食着生命的营养，将体内蛀成空穴，最后，只需一个轻轻的扯动，表面毫发无伤的人便会支哑呻吟着彻底崩碎。 

如果说佐为的离去给他留下无数潜藏的伤痕，那么藤原清的出现，则像给了早已蛀空的灵魂一个轻柔，但却致命的扯动。  
一边是深深喜爱着自己，却永远下不好围棋的藤原清，一边是梦中依旧才华横溢，却冷笑的望着自己溺死湖中的佐为。   
进藤在循环往复的恶梦中忍受着上天的惩罚。因为他不可饶恕的错误，上天不仅带走真正的佐为，还送给他两个分裂的幻影。   
藤原清温柔的面容与梦中白衣青年怨恨的脸不断重合在一起，却永远也拼不出一个完整的佐为：   
一个既拥有高超棋艺，又喜欢着进藤光的佐为….. 

他原以为会独自一人挣扎在黑暗的深渊，直到彻底丧失神志，却在不经意间将曾热切追逐的对手拉扯进来。   
进藤光对塔矢亮怀着最复杂的感情，正是因为过于渴望塔矢专注的目光，他才会任性的抛开佐为。   
但进藤一点也不想以消失的人为理由，继续伤害活着的人。   
最后的最后，他还是选择了接受塔矢伸出的手。 

进藤到现在为止都理不清自己的心情，他在承受塔矢的爱抚时兴奋而又恐慌。但他死也不会推开紧紧拥抱着自己的少年……他喜欢塔矢专注的望着他的目光，喜欢那双抚摸他肌肤的修长有力的手，喜欢塔矢在他耳边轻轻呢喃着的，低沉温柔的话语。   
“进藤光是塔矢亮最重要的人”，这句咒语萦绕在他耳边，奇妙的驱散了折磨他一年的恶梦。 

夜晚冰冷而寂静，那个人的怀抱是唯一的港湾，进藤颤抖着搂紧塔矢，仿佛一松手就会被周围的黑暗吞噬。   
“光……不要哭了，这不是你的错。”   
塔矢温柔的吻去他的眼泪，他却更加泪如泉涌。  
他知道塔矢说的不对，佐为的消逝全是因为自己的任性自私，但这些安慰小孩子的话却如催眠一般，渐渐抚平了心头的罪恶感。   
进藤贪婪的还想听到更多这种催眠似的安慰，他用泪水引诱着对方给予更多的吻。内心深处那个隐秘的渴望驱使着他向对方完全敞开……然后，在对方的臂弯里成为另一个自己，一个完全抛弃了哀伤回忆的进藤光……   
“或许，我根本不配让你这么喜欢呢……”   
进藤呢喃着自己也听不懂的话语，终于枕着塔矢的胳膊沉沉入睡。 

第二天塔矢没有继续追问佐为的事，当进藤问他怎么就轻易相信这桩灵异事件时，塔矢只是神秘的眨眨眼睛：   
“这个故事的确没有任何可信度，只因为是你讲的，我才不得不勉强接受。”   
进藤立刻头顶冒烟，简直不知道该赏对方一记爆栗，还是该捂着通红的脸蛋立即逃开。   
于是两人都没再谈起那天晚上的故事，如同暗中达成了某种默契。   
进藤一回想起自己曾哭得稀里哗啦不断索要塔矢的吻和安慰，就羞赧得想找个地缝钻进去。塔矢则开始时不时的逗弄他，抚摸着他的眼角和嘴唇，笑得别有深意。   
真是个混蛋。   
进藤忿忿不平的想。   
但除了这一点，一切都让人心满意足。 

塔矢曾经冷咧的气势渐渐柔和下来，对进藤不再摆出教训人的嘴脸。  
他常常静静的望着对方，似在沉思什么。从那天晚上起，进藤每夜都在塔矢的臂弯里进入梦乡。佐为的身影不再出现在梦里，取而代之的，是塔矢温和俊美的脸。  
每天早晨，进藤总是舒服的睁开眼睛，然后看到梦中的碧眸凝望着自己，在晨辉中隐隐露出一丝疲惫。   
“那个…….你晚上休息不好吗？是不是我总是踢到你？”   
相似的情景重复多次后，进藤终于鼓起勇气问了塔矢。他心里七上八下，如果塔矢讨厌和别人抱在一起睡，自己早晚会被迫放弃某个温暖的抱枕。   
“笨蛋……”   
塔矢笑了，伸手捏捏进藤的鼻尖，   
“我休息不好，是因为夜里拼命忍耐着，不要把某人一口吞掉啊。” 

沉默。   
然后进藤彻底进化成一只番茄。   
“哼，怎么…..怎么好像是我的责任似的……就知道一个人难受又不告诉我…..真是活该…..啊！你干什么…..快放开我…..”   
塔矢一把揽过拼命挣扎的少年，紧紧拥住。   
“告诉你？”   
他咬住少年的耳垂，微热的气息抚在对方的项颈上，   
“没心没肺的小东西…..如果告诉你‘我想要’，你就会答应吗？”   
“我……我……”   
进藤咕哝了半天也吐不出一句完整的话。   
“算了，不折腾你了。”   
塔矢终于放开进藤，揉揉他乱七八糟的头发。   
“这笔债……我早晚会连本带利向你讨回来。”   
进藤的脸色由红转白，他突然意识到自己将会死得非常惨。 

随后又是一段恬淡而平和的日子。   
尽管那天早晨的谈话让进藤对塔矢深怀愧疚，但他还是相信对方的聪明和忍耐。  
分享了佐为的故事以后，进藤再也没有什么瞒着对方，两个人如此亲密和谐，什么时候走出最后一步已经无关紧要。   
进藤从塔矢逐渐温和的脾气确信了这一点，他知道塔矢更渴望进入他的灵魂，而不仅仅是建立脆弱的身体关系。   
这份认知让进藤对现状心满意足。 

而且…..那种事情，现在他还有点不知道怎么办好。  
他对两个男人会怎么做只有模糊的知识，却根本想象不出具体画面。   
进藤总是为了这个念头脑袋发烧，那个失控的夜晚烙在他心灵深处，带来隐隐的恐惧。这份恐惧让进藤摇摆不定，既贪恋塔矢的怀抱，又畏缩着无法最终满足对方的渴望。就好像他们一旦迈出最后一步，有什么东西就会彻底失去控制。   
这种预感来自人类躲避危险的本能。   
在一个几乎被幸福回忆所掩埋的遥远梦境里，进藤曾在塔矢的眼中，看到了比身下的万丈深渊更深刻的黑暗…… 

“……请问我可以坐在这里吗？”   
进藤一愣，还没来得及开口拒绝，嚣张的红毛泡菜已经一屁股坐在他对面的位置上。  
气氛顿时紧张起来，棋会所里响起一阵窃窃私语，大叔大伯们偷偷望向他们这个方向。 

进藤握住茶杯的手指咯咯作响，竭力忍耐着将杯子砸向某个占据了塔矢座位的混蛋。  
今天离开棋院时塔矢被绪方先生叫走了，临走前和进藤约好在会所碰面，然后去旁边的餐馆吃夜宵。  
进藤等得无聊了开始看棋谱，不料迎来了本该还在参加一柳老师研讨会的高永夏。 

“永夏君来这里干什么？反正闲着也是无聊，既然塔矢还没回来，我们两干脆杀个痛快吧！”   
进藤放下茶杯，摆好棋盘，恶狠狠的瞪着高永夏，一副不容拒绝的气势。   
“呵呵～～进藤君真是表里不一，在塔矢面前那么楚楚可怜，在我跟前却凶相毕露。”   
高永夏毫不理会对方的杀人表情，一手抚弄着发稍，另一手拾起一子，潇洒的落下。   
“我这些日子早出晚归，小心翼翼不打扰你和塔矢的甜蜜时间，进藤君就不能对我稍微有点风度？” 

“哼……你和塔矢联合起来算计我的事，我还没找你算帐呢！”   
进藤没法否认高永夏识趣的表现，不过对某人的恶作剧还是忍无可忍，他把棋子敲得噼啪乱响，有意遮掩着自己的窘迫。   
“哎呀进藤君还在惦念八百年前那盘和棋哪！真是罪过罪过！”   
高永夏笑得欠贬之极，   
“不过日本人真是一模一样，总喜欢按远近亲疏差别对待。进藤君…..为什么你只顾着对我喷火，却从不埋怨纵容我这么做的塔矢亮？塔矢不仅利用我激得你醋意大发，还作出和我亲密的样子，逼着你立即答应他的同居要求……” 

高永夏一把抓住他的手。进藤想要挣扎，却被对方死死扣住。   
“塔矢为了得到你，可以说费尽心机不择手段，连我这个看戏的人都觉得可怕。”   
高永夏微笑着凑近，俯视着进藤的眼睛：   
“不过话说一个愿打一个愿挨，没有你心甘情愿的步步沦陷，某人攻城略地绝不会如此顺利。呵呵…..其实不仅塔矢亮，进藤君你的心思也很耐人寻味呢，还没矜持几天就迅速投怀送抱，究竟是太喜欢塔矢，还是希望借着卖掉自己，从塔矢那里得到什么呢？” 

哐啷一声，进藤猛得站起来，将棋盘掀翻在地。   
高永夏欣赏了一会儿他面色惨白气喘吁吁的模样，然后潇洒的站起来，头也不回的离开了。   
一片死寂。   
“那个，会所就要关门了…..进藤君你还要在这里等小亮吗，还是打个电话给他然后直接回家？”   
进藤好不容易回过神来，市和小姐正一脸忧虑的望着他。   
“不用了…..我还不想回去。市和姐姐，麻烦你把钥匙留给我。”   
他垂下头，低声回答。 

嘈杂的雨声淹没了一切，雨水顺着窗户流泻下来，夜色幽深，路灯和汽车的光亮流溢不定，如同漂浮在黑暗的海面上。  
进藤蜷缩在长沙发上，盯着对面高大的壁镜。  
市和小姐猜到他今晚根本不愿回塔矢家，于是临走前将他带到这间休息室，还万分体贴的找来一床毛毯。那是有一次她临时有事需要住在会所才从家里带来的。进藤微笑着道了谢谢，送走市和，锁好休息室的门，然后关掉手机，裹着毯子在沙发上坐下。  
他知道市和肯定一出门就会给塔矢打电话，再把另一串备用钥匙给他，因此休息室上不上锁根本无关紧要。   
但他还是想在塔矢到来之前好好清静一会儿。 

“真是不明白你啊……”   
进藤望着壁镜中那张苍白的脸，喃喃自语，   
“既然那么喜欢塔矢，为什么还要失魂落魄呢？”   
他走近镜子，盯着那双琥珀色眼眸。镜中的少年神色迷茫，目光游移着似乎想要躲避的他的注视。   
“请告诉我…..如果没有恶梦的折磨，你还会接受塔矢吗？”   
进藤伸出手，抚上镜中少年黯淡的嘴唇，   
“心里想着不能把最重要的人一起拖下深渊，手上却又抓住对方死也不放开…..请你告诉我，如果没有陷入绝境，你还会不顾未来的艰险，这样痴迷的爱着塔矢亮？……”   
“或者…..你只是更爱你自己罢了…..”   
他梦呓般的吐出最后一句话，将额头抵在镜面上，狠狠攥住拳头。 

进藤从来没有这样恨过高永夏，韩国少年冷酷犀利的讽刺将环绕着他的美梦撕得粉碎，让他看到了掩盖在幸福面孔下的另一个自己，一个懦弱，自私，贪婪，对塔矢予取予求的自己……   
谁能肯定他表面的逃避和推拒是不是天真的伪装？或许他正一边享受着塔矢的爱，一边计算着怎样用最小的代价，从对方那里换得更多。 

早就感到了塔矢心机深沉不择手段……但除了隐隐的害怕，他从没想过彻底拒绝对方…..  
自我催眠似的只盯着塔矢柔和的外表，却不愿正视那外表背后，某种让他无法承受的东西……   
那个人不择手段的想要得到他，然而，是不是在灵魂最深处里，在一个连他本人也无法触及的地方，进藤光也隐秘的渴望着被塔矢亮一步步占有呢……   
是不是只要他完全献出自己，就能获得塔矢的一切….. 

“光…..为什么不回家，你和高永夏吵架了吗？”   
低沉的声音在身后响起，一双修长的手抚上他的肩膀。   
进藤猛然抬头，从镜子里看到塔矢从后面扶住他，俊秀的脸上露出一丝忧虑。 

“没有…..那白痴的话怎么可能气到我？”   
进藤转过身，迷离的盯着塔矢，用目光一遍遍描绘着他脸上的线条，鼻子，嘴巴，眼睛，额头，下巴…..一切都如雕塑般精致美丽….  
这个人如此深爱着自己，除了欣然接受这份爱，再回报给对方同样的感情，他还有什么可犹豫惶恐的呢？ 

真的好想忘掉一切……   
进藤圈住塔矢的脖子，第一次主动吻上对方的唇。   
“塔矢，抱我。”   
他低声说。 

一片死寂。   
然后他听到对方的呼吸沉重起来。塔矢一把扯开他，冷笑着回答：   
“进藤光你知道自己在说什么吗？！这件事不是儿戏，我没有义务听从一个神志不清的人的要求！”   
塔矢的神色异常凛冽，自从两人确立关系后，进藤还没遇见过这么不客气的脸色。 

“我很清醒。”   
进藤把头埋进塔矢怀里：   
“我喜欢你，想要你…..这还不行吗？”   
又是一阵沉默。   
塔矢抬起进藤的下巴，逼着他直视自己：   
“你是不是急于隐瞒什么事？告诉我实话。”   
“没有。你太多疑了。”  
进藤不易察觉的哆嗦了一下，仍然矢口否认。   
塔矢一言不发的看了他一会儿，终于微微一笑：   
“很好。可我必须提醒你，只要迈出最后一步，我们就再也不可能退回去。这种身体关系会一直持续下去，即使有一天你想摆脱它，我也绝不放手。”   
“我不会离开你的。”   
进藤缓缓的回答，他强迫自己望进塔矢的眼睛，强迫自己不再逃避或漠视，而是鼓起所有勇气去承受对方眼底的黑暗。 

“很好，太好了”   
许久，塔矢在他额上落下一个淡淡的吻，一把将进藤推倒在沙发上。   
进藤的脸帖在皮面上十分难受，想要翻身却被对方咬住了项颈。   
进藤骇得惊叫一声，塔矢从背后压上他的身子，手指探入他的衣服下摆，一路抚摸下去。   
“光，你没有时间后悔了…..待会儿不管你怎么哭叫，我都不会停下来的。”


	3. 13-19

13 藤原佐为 （上） 

他从未想到会以这种方式得到进藤。  
雨滴顺着窗户滑落，沉重的夜色中，几缕灯火缓慢的流淌着，闪闪烁烁，晦涩不明。  
寒冷与黑暗弥散在房间里，少年浑身赤裸，以屈辱的姿势趴在沙发上，青红的伤口从项颈开始遍布全身，连臀部和大腿内侧都未幸免。  
少年的嘴角早已咬破，双手抓住沙发皮面，眼泪汪汪的可怜模样引诱着塔矢再次落下狂热的吻。 

他分开进藤无力的双腿，摩挲着那片早已润湿，散发着淡淡麋香的禁地。嘴唇顺着进藤的后颈一点点下移，吻遍他全身上下每一寸肌肤。  
塔矢吮咬着那些细小的伤口，贪婪的舔去淌出的血丝。他曾听绪方精次说过，男人的嘴唇能让女子全身渗出鲜血。这种淫乱不堪又混杂着施虐色彩的描述，让塔矢对风流的大师兄生出几分轻蔑，但时隔不久，他竟然对进藤做出了同样的事。 

爱人的血是如此甜美，他品尝了一遍又一遍都不愿停下。  
那纤弱的身子在他唇下瑟瑟发抖，烙在肌肤上的吻如同刀扎，又如同针刺，划开全身伤口，缓慢而残忍的凌迟着进藤。眼泪和汗水糊满那张苍白的小脸，进藤张开嘴却只能发出低低的呜咽。  
塔矢知道自己的感情已经将进藤逼到极限。可是还不够，他还想要更多……终于得以发泄的疯狂占有欲和心底黑暗的忌妒一刻不停的抽打着塔矢，让他以最残暴的方式对待自己的恋人。 

“佐为在你手心刻下一辈子都无法抹去的疤痕，我是不是也该在你身上留下什么标记呢，可爱的光？……”  
他伏在进藤耳边低声说。  
进藤本能的挣扎起来。塔矢毫不怜惜地扭住他，狠狠咬住他的侧腰。随着一阵激烈的抽搐，鲜血汩汩涌出，进藤细瘦的腰上绽开一道深深的伤痕。塔矢的唇被染成艳丽无比的朱红色，他含住一口血，撬开进藤的嘴，逼着对方喝下去。  
“光，这是你的血，很甜吧……这道伤疤是我在你身上留下的标记。从此以后，你就完全属于我了……” 

“塔矢…….”  
少年微弱的呻吟着，眼底的光华支离破碎。塔矢捧起少年的脸，以魅惑人心的嗓音引诱道：  
“叫我亮……”  
“塔矢……亮……”  
神思迷离的回答。  
“很好…..”  
塔矢把进藤的身子翻过来，让他正对着自己平躺在沙发上，然后从散落一地的衣服中捡起一根皮带，将进藤的双腕捆在沙发扶手上。  
“亮？…….”  
泪光闪闪的琥珀大眼迷惑的望着他。  
“乖，待会儿会很疼，所以请千万忍耐。” 

进藤还没反应过来就被对方一口吻住，唇舌交缠几乎让他窒息，下一妙钟撕心裂肺的剧痛就将他生生劈成两半，被缚的双手在空中胡乱抓着，泪水如秋雨般汹涌而出，他想要惨叫却被塔矢堵住了嘴唇。  
塔矢近在咫尺的碧眸闪闪发光，流溢着怜惜和残忍交缠在一起的奇妙感情。他搂紧身下疼到痉挛的人儿，一寸寸向深处刺去。  
皮肉发出轻微的撕裂声，鲜血从甬道深处流出，温热紧窒的快感几乎烧尽塔矢的理智，诱惑着他不顾进藤的疼痛，狠狠蹂躏这具纤瘦的身子。  
而事实上他也这么做了。 

“对不起了……”  
塔矢终于松开进藤的唇，勒住他的腰，用力一顶，将自己完全埋入。  
进藤像垂死的小动物那样悲鸣一声，随即瘫软下去。  
塔矢解下捆住进藤双腕的皮带，松开他攥到发白的手，紧紧握住。  
进藤还没来得及喘息就被一股更恐怖的疼痛弄醒了。塔矢在他身体深处肆意掠夺，激烈的节奏几乎将他的细腰折断。塔矢的每一下动作对进藤来说都如同酷刑，伴随着让人无法承受的力度，不断的入侵，再入侵，直至将他彻底碾碎…… 

“求求你，亮，这样……会坏掉…….”  
进藤终于忍不住开口求饶，塔矢扭过他的脸，吻着他的眼角，鼻翼，嘴唇，添去那不断溢出的泪水，动作温柔怜惜，如同对待最脆弱的瓷器，然而残忍的进攻并没因为对方哀求而放缓节奏，那些清浅的吻和身下坚决冷酷的侵犯形成鲜明的反差。  
“会坏掉？”  
塔矢微微一笑，亲吻着颤抖的少年,  
“你这个没心没肺的小东西，你知道我有多爱你吗……爱到想把这个身体一点点撕碎，吞掉……这样，你就再也不会离开我了……” 

塔矢从没料到，得到心爱之人的狂喜过后，竟是深不见底的恐惧与焦虑。对命运的隐约预感折磨着他，他只能用这种方式对待恋人，确认此刻脆弱的幸福。  
入侵的动作越来越疯狂，越来越粗暴，进藤的悲鸣渐渐减弱，但每当快陷入昏迷时，塔矢就会用更凶猛的进攻将他弄醒，折磨永无休止…….  
最后的最后，当塔矢低吼着，在恋人身体深处释放出粘稠的浊液时，进藤剧烈的抽动了一下，陷入昏迷。 

“光…….你真该看看自己此刻有多美……”  
塔矢执拗的吻再次将他弄醒。进藤艰难的睁开眼，望向对面的镜子…….  
月光照亮了镜中交缠的人影。他被塔矢压在沙发上，密密麻麻的伤口布满全身，如同无数散落的花瓣，腰间月牙形的伤疤妖艳而诡媚，一股鲜血混着精液从大腿根部蜿蜒而下，衬着苍白的肌肤，宛若一条淫荡的蛇…… 

堕落淫邪的画面超出了进藤的承受能力，他羞愤交加的转过脸。  
“亮……我不想看…….”  
气息奄奄的恳求。  
“呵呵，你求我有什么用呢……”  
塔矢抱起瘫软的少年，走到镜前，让进藤面朝着镜面跪下，然后将欲望从后面顶入。因为鲜血的润滑，竟比第一次还要深入。  
进藤疼得浑身发抖，上半身整个帖在镜子上，他胡乱推拒着塔矢，却使不上半点力气。  
“求求你……我不行了……”  
“我早就说过，无论你如何哀求都绝不会停下来……”  
塔矢一手扣住他的腰，一手卡住他的下巴，逼迫他望进镜中淫靡的画面。  
“我的光啊，睁开眼睛乖乖地看着…..我要你记住这个夜晚，永远都忘不掉。”  
于是黑暗中再次响起模糊的抽泣声…… 

当塔矢终于放开怀中的人儿时，进藤倒在沙发上陷入彻底的昏迷，就如一具被肆意蹂躏残破不堪的洋娃娃。  
空气中充斥着精液和血迹的味道，无数伤口爬满进藤细弱的身子，在晨光中愈加触目惊心。  
塔矢温柔的抚去进藤的泪水，为两人穿好衣服，又用自己的风衣将进藤裹住。他抱起他走出休息室，锁好门，又将两把钥匙都装进兜里带走，这样连市和小姐也没法走进这个房间了。

塔矢抱着进藤在会所门前站了很久，终于拦到一辆出租车。  
“这位小哥生病了吗，要不要去医院？”  
司机大伯望着双眸紧闭脸色苍白的进藤，露出几分关切之色。  
“没有。他只是太累了。”  
塔矢粲然一笑，轻轻拉起风衣，遮住进藤的脸。  
司机大伯盯着塔矢的笑容看呆了，这位俊美少年不经意间的小动作如此孩子气，就像终于得到心爱的宝贝，却一心藏起来不愿让别人看到。  
他对怀中昏睡的金发少年那样亲昵，两人的关系会不会是……  
司机顿时脑袋发烧，不敢再往下想了。 

路上塔矢一直望着窗外，灯光寥落，整个城市还沉睡在稀薄的雾中，地平线上燃起金色的光辉，晨风拂起他的发丝，带来阵阵凉意。  
塔矢到现在都不敢确信进藤已经完全属于自己了，此刻的恬静和幸福如同梦境般朦胧。这种恍惚的心情始终纠缠着他，直到他回到家，抱着进藤走进浴室，再次触摸到那些鲜红的伤痕时，才重新获得了拥有的真实感。 

“一定很疼吧，对不起，我的光…….”  
塔矢向昏睡的少年柔声诉说着歉意。但在内心深处，他明白自己对作出这种疯狂的事没有丝毫后悔。  
因为无论以何种手段，进藤终究再也无法逃离他的怀抱了。  
塔矢洗净进藤的身子，把他抱到床铺上。小心翼翼给伤口上好药，又一口口给进藤喝下退烧冲剂，然后盖好被子，搂着进藤沉沉睡去。 

再次睁眼时已是下午四点。进藤还处在昏睡中，额头微热双眉紧蹙，似乎下体的疼痛还没有消失。  
塔矢轻吻了他一下，决定晚饭前再把他叫醒上药。  
“似乎高永夏从昨晚起一直没出现啊。”  
塔矢在厨房熬粥时突然想起自己忽略了什么事，而他端着饭菜走进卧室时，看到了无故失踪的韩国少年。  
高永夏坐在进藤身边，盯着他的睡脸若有所思，发现塔矢进来，扭过头潇洒的一笑。 

“啊啊，好香的粥啊，我们晚饭就吃这个？”  
“这是给进藤一个人的。”  
塔矢毫不理会对方“重色轻友”的抱怨。他在进藤身边跪下，正要拿起少年额上的湿毛巾，却被高永夏拦住：  
“不用了。我刚才给他换过了。” 

死寂。  
诡异的气氛在两人之间弥散开来，塔矢收回手，对高永夏冷笑一声。  
“真是难得。没想到永夏君对进藤这么关心啊。”  
高永夏不明所以的眨眨眼睛：  
“这是什么口气？难道你怀疑我对这只金毛狗有非分之想？” 

塔矢抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。  
他原以为高永夏帮他只是出于惟恐天下不乱的玩闹心理，但如此看来，这个红发少年的心思远没有那么简单。  
“三国围棋交流会马上就开始了，洪秀英棋士会直接飞到京都。永夏君不去那里接机吗，还可以在交流会前顺便欣赏一下京都的樱花呢。”  
这回轮到高永夏冷笑了。  
“塔矢君你过河拆桥也做得太明显了吧？好歹我帮过你大忙，你就这么急着把我轰走？”  
“过河拆桥？”  
塔矢面露嘲讽的反问道，他已经懒得跟高永夏客气了。  
“我还没问你昨晚到底跟进藤说了什么，害得他如此惊慌！” 

高永夏突然大笑起来，捂着肚子几乎笑到满地打滚。  
塔矢的脸色越来越难看：  
“要笑请换个地方，不要在这里打扰进藤休息。”  
“好吧好吧，我道歉。”  
高永夏收敛了些，兴致勃勃的盯着塔矢，  
“不过说实在的…..塔矢亮你这个人太有意思了。我原以为你在气什么呢，原来是这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事啊……哎哎，我昨天给进藤说了什么自己都不记得了，不过肯定是个超冷的笑话，竟然把这只金毛狗吓得对你投怀送抱…..既然如此塔矢君你应该感谢我才对啊，凭什么生气呢？……” 

最后这句话问得诚心诚意，让人无法漠视。  
塔矢垂下眼帘，握住进藤的手：  
“是吗？原来永夏君阴差阳错帮了我？不过这并不是你为自己开脱的借口，而且…….我不想看到进藤光有任何事瞒着我。” 

沉默。  
许久，高永夏缓缓开口：  
“我原以为你们两个是一个愿打一个愿挨。但你的独占欲太可怕了，连我这个局外人都看不下去了。”  
“所以你决定转变立场，出手帮进藤一把？”  
塔矢的声音比冰还冷。  
“我十分愿意把永夏君看作朋友，但前提是你不能越界。进藤光永远属于塔矢亮，任何外人都没有资格插足我们的关系！” 

高永夏神色复杂的望着塔矢，长叹一声放弃了争辩，他伸出手，友好的拍拍对方的肩膀：  
“算了不说了。都怪我这个人多管闲事。塔矢君你好自为之吧。”  
他走到门边，犹豫片刻，终于决定实话实说：  
“那个……其实那只金毛狗比你想象得更加敏感脆弱……还有，请原谅我这么认为：喜欢一个人就要给他自由选择的机会，而你这种不择手段切断对方所有退路的方式，只会把进藤光彻底毁掉……” 

14 藤原佐为（中） 

高永夏最后的话萦绕在心头，如同一句不祥的谶语。  
塔矢明白自己的行为有多么危险，但情感与理智永远是两回事。  
还是个幼小的孩子时，他就养成将一切置于自己控制之下的习惯――冷静而精确的计算所有步骤，直到达到最终目的。十几年来他步步为营，面对想要的东西从未失算。 

然而进藤光，可谓塔矢亮生命中最大的变数。  
因为费劲心机，倾尽所有感情，甚至以一生幸福为赌注，才赢得了生命中最珍贵的东西，所以塔矢根本无法想象一旦失去会是何种后果。  
或许在即将失去之时，他会选择亲手毁掉。 

塔矢回味着高永夏的话，微微苦笑。  
韩国少年虽然真诚的想成为他的朋友，却永远也无法分担他内心深处的苦闷。  
真正的失去理智，不是表面疯癫胡言乱语，而是以最平和的面孔，最冷静的心智，一步步计算着最疯狂的事。  
塔矢知道自己将进藤拖入了多么可怕的深渊，但他根本无法克制自己。借着几近凌虐的性爱，借着一遍遍摧残爱人的身体，塔矢才能压抑住那几乎将他吞没的恐惧。 

“小亮……难道你就从没想过，一旦进藤度过危机，你作为救命稻草的使命也会寿终正寝？”  
昨天绪方先生将他约到饭店，一边悠闲的吐着烟圈，一边对他这样说。  
他记不清自己是如何反驳对方的，只记得掀翻一桌饭菜冷着脸离去时，绪方比平日更加高深莫测的微笑―――男人冷酷的唇角露出一丝若隐若现的嘲讽，让人难以忘怀。

随后就下起了雨，夜幕中冰冷的水雾，阴沉而晦涩。  
当金发少年哭泣着，第一次主动抱紧他时，令人战栗的狂喜之下，压抑许久的恐惧也同时破茧而出。  
明明已经看到了裂痕他还是冷笑着拒绝承认，然后用残忍的手段，在恋人身体上宣泄着最黑暗的感情。 

“所以，对不起了……我的光……”  
塔矢辗转亲吻着熟睡中的进藤，指尖抚过少年全身伤口。他知道进藤有多疼，但一遍遍舔去那些伤痕渗出的鲜血，却给塔矢带来前所未有的安全感。 

全身的疼痛终于弄醒了进藤，睫毛颤抖几下，眼睛缓缓张开。  
塔矢的心剧烈的跳动起来，原本应当不动声色面对的事，他却害怕得几乎失控，浑身肌肉不自觉的绷紧，捏住进藤双臂的力道猛然加大，随着一声惊叫，懵懵懂懂的金发少年朝后缩去，琥珀大眼惊恐的盯着他。  
塔矢一愣，伸出的手悬在半空。  
两人一言不发的对峙着，塔矢顿时觉得呼吸困难，此刻的情景，竟和进藤第一次拒绝他的那个夜晚一模一样。 

原来他还是怕我呢。  
塔矢淡淡一笑，并没有收回手。他一把将进藤搂进怀里，掀起被子，指尖探入少年的睡衣。  
“我给你煮了粥，吃饭前先上药。”  
少年不出所料的挣扎起来，四肢虚弱无力的蹬踹着，苍白的小脸上已经急出一层冷汗。可惜塔矢狠下心来绝不放过他，掐住对方的腰，手指毫不客气插入娇弱的花穴，进藤呜咽一声，像只受伤的小动物般缩成一团。  
塔矢的手指一寸寸探入，扯动着深处的伤口，冰凉的药膏混合着火辣辣的疼痛，逼得进藤惊喘连连。 

“乖，不要怕……马上就好了……”  
塔矢亲吻着他的脸，眼睛鼻子嘴巴，不遗漏任何一处肌肤。  
进藤在这些甜蜜的哄劝下逐渐平静，身体一点点放松。  
等塔矢上好药，进藤立即缩进被子，脑袋埋在里面一声不吭。 

“光，要吃晚饭了。”  
沉默。  
“光，再不出来粥都凉了。”  
继续沉默。  
“光……”  
“为什么那样对我？”  
被子里的人儿终于开口，声音闷闷的，带着哭腔。  
这回轮到塔矢沉默了。  
金发少年探出头来，眼泪汪汪的瞪着他。 

“光，对不起。因为我爱你，而且…….”  
塔矢直视着进藤，碧眸中闪烁着深邃而痴狂的幻彩。  
“我绝不允许你离开我。”  
他的回答如此坚决，脸色却苍白透明到几近病态。  
进藤如同被火烫到般向后一跳，大口大口的吸着气，过了很久，泪水不受控制的汹涌而出，哭泣着喘息着伏在被子上不愿起来。  
塔矢叹息一声搂住他，进藤浑身发抖却始终没有推开他的臂膀。  
他们相拥着坐了很久，直到天边的最后一缕余晖褪去。夜幕降临，庭院里树影浮动，屋檐下传来几声风铃声，带着一丝寂寥。 

“其实亮不用道歉……”  
进藤靠在塔矢胸口，小声呢喃着。  
塔矢的心猛然缩紧了。  
“开始就是我不知羞耻主动要求亮，本该承担一切后果…..可是，可是后来好疼，疼得快要死掉……我又开始害怕，想要逃开……说来说去我真是没用，太丢脸了，我…..我…..”  
少年的声音越来越低，最后只剩下细小的抽噎。 

塔矢望着埋在自己怀里的金色脑袋，不敢去看那张脸上的表情。  
过了很久，他终于伸出手，颤抖着，抚上进藤的脸，触摸着那湿润的睫毛。  
“别说了…….对不起，光，我保证再也不会那样对你了。”  
塔矢附身亲吻着进藤，恋人冰冷的泪水沾在唇角，味道深沉而苦涩。  
在这种情况下，连自己原先的冷静决然都因愧疚而摇摆不定，那些伤害对方的话又怎能问得出口？ 

雾霭重重的未来再次浮现在塔矢眼前，当两人的肉体终于融为一体时，心灵却被黑暗吞没，无法直视对方的脆弱。  
但既便如此，塔矢还是绝不放弃。  
无法抹去的伤害过后，他深爱的金发少年还是叫他‘亮’。  
这一切，对塔矢而言已经足够。  
而余下的黑暗，他会拼尽全力，用幸福和甜蜜掩盖―――即使牺牲一切也在所不惜。 

从此他们的关系再也无法回到当初。  
独处时不再有孩子气的争吵，不再为鸡毛蒜皮的小事你一言我一语针锋相对。间隔开那些漫长沉默的，只有低沉简短的交谈。  
塔矢不知道这重改变意味着什么，仿佛两人之间对手兼好友的关系一夜间土崩瓦解，剩下的，只有爱欲的沉溺。  
而塔矢除了抓紧手中唯一的事物，别无选择。 

让人愈加不安的，是进藤乖巧柔顺的态度。  
那个疯狂的夜晚之后他连下床都困难，于是塔矢便请假在家整天抱着进藤，从擦脸喂饭到洗澡换衣服，无微不至的照顾恋人的一切。  
原本以为别扭的金发少年会竭力反抗，没想到进藤却微红着脸任塔矢摆弄，如同一个安静的洋娃娃。  
面对混着大量蔬菜水果的营养套餐，进藤总是哀怨的嘟起嘴巴望着对方，而塔矢就以取消饭后拉面为威胁，甚至阴着脸提出“是你现在把这些吃掉，还是晚上我把你吃掉？”这种可怕的选择题。但进藤并未像往常那样又羞又怒大吵大闹，而是吓得脸色骤变，低下头一言不发努力扒饭。 

洗澡时他紧紧搂住塔矢的脖子，全身红得像蒸虾米，塔矢微凉的指尖轻抚着那些渐渐褪去的伤痕，从项颈到股间，酥麻的触感带来阵阵战栗。当塔矢吮吻他腰间的疤痕时，进藤会抖得更厉害，想要挣扎却又不敢挣扎，羞赧的模样让人更加怜爱。  
每当这时，塔矢心中就会涌起一种带着几分酸涩的幸福感。  
初夜的阴影还需很长时间才能淡去，进藤对肢体接触的恐惧还未消失，但即使害怕得发抖，少年苍白的手指还是紧紧抓住塔矢，望向他的琥珀大眼中闪烁着阵阵泪光。  
这份小动物般的全心信赖令塔矢意乱情迷，彻底沉溺在如梦似幻的柔情中。 

那是塔矢一生中最幸福的日子。  
没有棋盘上的厮杀也没有外部世界的纷扰，塔矢第一次将毕生的理想抛诸脑后，远离世人的注视和评价，在这个隐秘的小空间里和恋人厮守在一起。  
每天除了吃饭睡觉，就是不断的亲吻和爱抚，四肢交缠，呼吸交融，似乎言语也成了多余的。  
许多个阳光灿烂的午后，进藤会靠在庭院的躺椅上昏昏欲睡，塔矢则忙前忙后为他盖上毛毯垫好枕头准备果汁和零食，然后坐下来，握住进藤的手，脸颊贴在恋人头上，入迷的轻吻着那头金发。  
他常常会把进藤弄醒，然后满意的望着迷蒙的琥珀色瞳仁盛满自己的倒影。这样的时刻总会让塔矢产生某种错觉，仿佛天地间只剩下了他们两人，而所谓地老天荒也不过如此。 

然而最幸福的时刻也是最不安的时刻。  
顾忌着进藤的伤而一直没有再抱他，塔矢便寻找其他途径来极力掩埋心底的不安。  
安闲的午后，塔矢会搂着不停打瞌睡的进藤，有一句没一句的和他闲聊，同样的对话反反复复，塔矢却从不觉得厌倦。  
“光你喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
金色的脑袋靠在他怀里，睡意渐浓。  
“你永远都不会离开我吧？”  
“嗯……”  
某人眼睛都快睁不开了。  
“光？”  
“……”  
终于没了回答。 

塔矢垂下头，看到进藤已经沉沉睡去。少年四肢蜷缩起来，怕冷似的使劲朝他怀里挤，小嘴微微张开，模糊的咕哝着什么。  
“真像只小狗，睡得口水都出来了……”  
巨大的柔情再次淹没了他的心，虽然从不认为自己是个温柔的人，塔矢还是轻轻擦净进藤的嘴唇，把毯子再拉高一些，为怀里的少年挡住冷风。

樱树柔韧的枝条发出细细簌簌的轻响，花瓣纷纷洒落，透明的粉色背后，是灿烂闪烁的阳光。  
午后的时光如此美好，塔矢搂住熟睡的进藤，手指若有若无的抚弄着他的刘海。  
他一方面贪婪的享受着这一时刻，一方面又隐隐恐惧着这一时刻随时都会破碎。  
终于获得如此亲近的关系，塔矢却发现旅途的终点处，不止有幸福，更有深深的迷茫。  
“为什么明知道我一遇到你的事就会失控，还要纵容我那样伤害你呢？你究竟是怎么想的，我的光…..”  
塔矢盯着进藤的睡脸，喃喃自语。 

他原本无法忍受恋人隐瞒任何秘密，但每次要问出这个问题时，总被进藤乖巧柔顺的模样堵住了嘴。  
不安的阴影在心里越积越深，对待喜欢的东西向来偏执的塔矢，平生第一次放弃了刨根问底。  
因为他已经隐约预感到，从这个幸福的顶点再多迈一步，就会跌下万劫不复的深渊。  
塔矢苦笑着，头一回感到将一切置于掌中是多么困难。  
不，也许面对着进藤光，这个生命中最大的变数时，塔矢亮从来都是彷徨焦躁力不从心，只是过分的骄傲不会允许他承认这点罢了。  
所以才会那么不顾一切的想要控制和占有吧，唯有如此，那份恐惧才不会将他彻底击溃。 

“光，我会对你很好，很好……”  
塔矢握住进藤的手，在他耳边低语着，  
“所以…….千万不要背叛我，请你永远只看着我一个人。” 

15 藤原佐为（下）

“光，我会对你很好，很好…..所以千万不要背叛我，请你永远只看着我一个人。 ” 

再次睁眼时塔矢已不在旁边。进藤扯紧薄毯，揉揉睡得红肿的眼睛。  
夕阳低垂，花瓣随着起伏的波纹沉入池塘，进藤盯着光华黯淡的水面，突然感到有些冷。 

溺水的恶梦已不再侵扰他，连同和藤原清的纠缠，也渐渐淡了去。  
但进藤明白自己再也不是没心没肺的任性小孩，与清交好时的快乐，以及决裂后的痛楚，早已深深浸入他的骨髓―――  
塔矢亮要在进藤光身上留下专属的标记，然而，当进藤光用尖刀划开自己的手心时，又何尝没有对藤原佐为怀着相似的执念？  
长达一年的自我折磨中从未承认的事实，却在和塔矢肉体交缠的一刻，被进藤坦然接受。  
不论如何悔恨，最重要的人早已灰飞烟灭，而此刻拥抱着他，给他带来痛苦和极乐的，才是值得厮守一生的同伴。 

“佐为再也不会回来了，想那些还有什么意义……”  
进藤时常会在午夜惊醒，盯着塔矢的睡容喃喃自语。  
他在努力淡忘和清之间的一切，但心底的不安却难以驱除。  
寒夜里塔矢的体温如此令人眷恋，进藤再往他怀里挤一挤，扬起头，感受着墨发少年的吐吸，细数那纤长的睫毛。 

月色下的睡脸恬静而平和，将先前的狂暴掩藏得无影无踪。  
进藤眼角酸涩，纠结的情感几乎将他撕碎…..  
那么多的悲哀，恐惧，迷惑，还有深深的怜惜。  
无法淡化对方的所作所为造成的阴影，也无法抹去身上那些深深浅浅的伤疤，但进藤几乎立刻就原谅了自己宿命的对手――  
透过重重迷雾，他终于看到前进的方向，心里一片清明。  
既然进藤光永远无法回报给塔矢亮对等的感情，那么作为补偿，他会把剩下的一切……全都献给对方。 

此后的几天是进藤一生中最迷惑的日子。  
他和塔矢像真正的情人那样生活在一起。高大的屋檐撑起一方与世隔绝的小天地，他们蜷缩在里面相依相偎，肌肤摩挲，头颈交缠，除了亲吻爱抚就是情侣间的甜蜜耳语。  
进藤时常萌生出两人在度蜜月的错觉，塔矢眼中流溢出一天深似一天的爱恋…….穿衣时小心翼翼的动作，洗澡时温柔怜惜的抚摸，还有每顿饭精心烹饪的菜色……  
他就像一个易碎的瓷娃娃般被主人捧在手心，然而，那种想要牢牢抓住的疯狂渴望，却又伴随着害怕捏碎的恐惧，透过主人颤抖的指尖传遍他全身上下―――  
进藤一点都不怨恨塔矢，可他还是害怕，还是偶尔冒出逃跑的冲动。  
但冲动过后，总会萌生更深的愧疚，给他套上新的绳索。  
于是越陷越深……直到再也离不开令他战栗的源泉。 

“后天就要出发去京都，棋院通知我们提前准备一下。”  
塔矢坐在床铺边，拿起毛巾擦拭着进藤湿漉漉的金发。  
沐浴后的热气还未散去，进藤双颊微红，一边喝牛奶一边享受塔矢的服务。  
香皂和洗发水散发着薄荷的清香，塔矢的味道浸润到他的每一寸肌肤每一根发丝，带着魅惑人心的力量。  
“嗯……好啊，反正我的生活用品都带来了，还是拜托你收拾吧！”  
进藤回答的有点心不在焉，身上的睡衣明显偏大，他正在为那过于宽松的领口苦恼。  
“呵呵你还真是宽心，把钱包证件这些事关身家性命的东西都丢给我管，就不怕自己被卖掉吗？”  
塔矢微笑着帮他整好领口，指尖若有若无的抚过锁骨，激起微妙的热流。  
“爱管不管。”  
进藤别扭的向后缩缩脖子，  
“哼，这么点小事都不帮我……吃完就走人，哪有那么美的事。” 

沉默。  
很久没看到少年赌气的模样，塔矢先是一愣，随后才品出背后的深意。  
碧眸瞬间燃起幽暗的火焰，灿烂的光华几乎将他融化。  
进藤不由紧张，在心里暗骂自己的冲动。  
塔矢如此聪明，当然知道他的无心之言暗示着什么―――  
那种埋怨，简直像弱女子失身后…….哭哭啼啼逼对方负责一辈子。 

“光……你真是那个意思吗？……”  
微凉的指尖轻触他的嘴角，薄茧摩过唇瓣，微微颤抖。  
进藤深吸一口气，别扭的搂住塔矢。脑袋发烧般难受，他花了好大力气才抑止住逃避的冲动。  
片刻的震惊后，对方回抱他的力道如此之大，几乎掐断他的细腰。  
要是这时还不了解塔矢的心情，他一定是天下最忘恩负义的混蛋。  
“亮……”  
他微微推开对方，两人的气息都乱了。  
塔矢灼热的体温透过薄薄的睡衣传递过来，进藤知道他正在拼命忍耐。初夜的阴影如此浓重，很多回塔矢宁愿深夜洗冷水澡伤害自己的身体，也不愿让进藤承受第二次痛苦。 

没有得到许可，那个人绝不会碰他。  
想到这里，进藤又忍不住悲哀。  
他靠在塔矢肩上，神思迷离的呢喃着：  
“以后不用再压抑自己了……亮，我喜欢你抱我…..” 

月光沉寂，碎成一地银屑。  
樱树的阴影抚摸着两人凌乱的睡衣，在塔矢苍白的脸上投下亦明亦暗的波纹。  
少年眼底如同暗涛汹涌的黑色海面，激情从骤然加快的心跳流露出来。烈焰沸腾，终将两人焚烧殆尽。  
“光，我爱你……。”  
许久，塔矢低声回答。  
他俯身吻上进藤的唇，一夜缠绵。 

第二天两人直接睡过午饭时间，直到被震耳欲聋的门铃声吵醒。  
塔矢温柔的吻了一下进藤的额头，穿好衣服就去开门。  
进藤脸红得像蒸虾米，整个人蜷在被子里不愿出来。身子像被肢解般脱力，内部又酸又麻的触感牵动着每一根神经，稍微一动就痛得钻心。 

可惜这都不是重点。  
彻夜放纵的画面不断在脑中回放，令人心跳过速又迷茫羞愧。虽然还是很疼，但塔矢的嘴唇和手指自始至终热烈的取悦着他，最后他只能颤抖着搂紧对方，在交错的痛楚和极乐中嘤嘤抽泣。  
这份认知对单纯如白纸的进藤是个沉重的打击。  
一想到自己像女人似的在另一个男子身下哭泣求饶，他就羞愧得想一头撞死。  
如果说初次体验只剩下对疼痛的恐惧，那么这次的快感更令他心惊胆战。  
终究不是天生的gay，他只能接受和塔矢做，也只能容忍塔矢看到他放荡的情态。  
进藤抱着脑袋，闷闷的想自己这辈子真是完了。 

走廊里的脚步声由远及近，卧室的门突然拉开，进藤以为塔矢回来了慌乱的探出头。  
“都说做爱会让人变漂亮，我原来还不信，现在看来果然如此。”  
高永夏毫不客气的席地而坐，歪着脑袋打量进藤。  
进藤一怔，庆幸塔矢已给自己换好睡衣。棋会所的激烈冲突后就没再见韩国少年，这几天和塔矢如胶似漆，也完全忽略了他的去向。 

“你来干什么？三国交流赛快开始了，还不赶快滚到京都去接秀英！”  
语气十打十的恶劣。  
没料到高永夏噗哧一声笑出来，饶有兴味的看着进藤：  
“呵呵，你和塔矢还真是绝配，逐客令都说得一模一样！啧，我回来取点东西，顺便提醒两位不要纵欲过度，误了明天的行程。”  
进藤脸上一阵青一阵白，比吃了苍蝇还难看。  
“还有什么废话要说吗？你可以走了。” 

意外的沉默。  
高永夏敛住笑容，神色复杂的望着进藤。  
突然，他伸出手，揉了揉少年金色的额发：  
“进藤光你这个大笨蛋，该怎么说你好呢？……总是背负过于沉重的情感，强迫自己顺从别人的欲望，最后只会将自己逼入绝境啊。”  
进藤蓦然一惊，竟没有躲过对方的手。 

“请记住，如果有一天你实在忍受不了他了……”  
高永夏嘴唇微抿，似在下一个很大的决心。  
“……可以来找我。” 

死寂。  
进藤心中一片混乱，不明白一向臭屁自大惟恐天下不乱的韩国少年为何冒出这堆莫名其妙的话。  
高永夏先是和塔矢串通一气拐骗他，然后又在棋会所冷嘲热讽逼得他几乎崩溃。现在回想起来，进藤还是郁闷难当。  
“很抱歉高永夏棋士，我一点也不明白您的意思。”  
他冷冷的回答。  
高永夏叹息一声，贴近他的耳朵：  
“别装傻了，你心里清楚的很：塔矢的感情过于危险，若不想被彻底吞噬就赶紧离开他。” 

“光，该吃饭了。”  
清冷的声音在背后响起。  
高永夏猛地抬头，塔矢不知何时已出现在门口，手里端着一个托盘。  
进藤还没从震惊中恢复过来，愣愣的望着塔矢来到他面前，放下托盘，把他搂进怀里，盛起一勺米粥喂到他嘴边。  
“哦……塔矢，我自己来。”  
进藤窘得拼命躲闪，高永夏还在跟前，塔矢怎么能做得如此自然。 

塔矢的眼神骤然变暗。  
高永夏露出了然于心的微笑，拍拍腿站起来。  
“那我就不打扰两位了。进藤，祝你好运。”  
他赋有深意的瞥了金发少年一眼，转身离开。  
塔矢自始至终没有对高永夏说一句话。  
两人之间的空气，早已冰冷彻骨――― 

“塔矢，我真的吃不下了…..”  
进藤被粘稠甜腻的粥噎得够呛，求饶似的望着塔矢。  
高永夏走后塔矢就面色阴沉，一言不发的给他灌粥。进藤心里愈来愈紧张，根本不明白哪里得罪了情人。  
―――虽说高永夏的话过于劲爆，但自己根本没答应啊。  
漫长的一顿饭终于吃完。进藤累得瘫倒在床铺上，以为终于可以好好休息，不料塔矢的双臂从背后缠上来，逼迫他正视那深谙的碧眸。 

“以后不许和高永夏来往了。”  
淡淡的嗓音，却是不容抗拒的强硬。  
进藤一愣，心想自己本来就和高永夏八字不合，哪里会主动来往。但对方严厉的命令语调，却令那句质疑险些脱口而出。  
两人静静的对视着。  
片刻之后，进藤温顺的点点头。  
塔矢满意的笑了，低头吻住进藤的唇。舌头深入对方口中肆意侵犯，米粥的甜香缠绕在唇齿间，散发出浓郁的情欲味道。  
“等等，不要啊……呜呜呜……”  
修长有力的手指顺着腰线向下抚去，进藤吓得目瞪口呆。  
明天就要起程去京都，他的身子可经不起又一轮折腾。 

“放心，我保证明天把你拖上车。还有么…..”  
塔矢笑得像天使，手底下却毫不留情。  
“光你也说过啊，我以后不用再压抑自己了。” 

进藤心中一凛――  
塔矢那依旧温柔的笑容里，有什么东西已经面目全非。 

16 藤原庄园（上）

塔矢说到做到，第二天准时把某人拖出温暖的被窝。  
他们赶到时棋院大巴还空空荡荡，塔矢让进藤坐在后排临窗的位置，脱下风衣给他盖上。  
进藤困得睁不开眼睛，迷迷糊糊往塔矢身上靠，塔矢温柔的一笑，轻轻挪动身子，任那颗金色的脑袋枕在自己肩上。  
车里没几个人，他们又坐在角落，举止自然可以放任些。  
这就是早来的好处吧。  
塔矢望着窗外的晨曦，默默的想。  
不过经过高永夏的胡闹，再加上进藤一怒之下住进自己家，他和进藤的暧昧关系，不知又激增出多少版本。 

进藤突然打了个小喷嚏，塔矢为他拉高风衣领子，指尖不经意间触到少年颈上的红痕―――  
不，他两的关系哪里谈得上暧昧，简直就是露骨。  
塔矢心里泛起一丝赧然。  
下次做的时候，还是收敛一点的好。 

然而，外人的闲言碎语塔矢亮向来不屑一顾，真正令他感到危险的，却是另一件事。  
沉稳的脚步声越来越近，塔矢抬起头，绪方精次白色的西服依旧优雅简洁，镜片后闪烁的眸光，比平日更加高深莫测。  
绪方不着痕迹的打量一眼睡熟的进藤。  
“小亮，我想和你单独谈谈。  
塔矢一愣，随即同意。 

他把进藤安置好，和绪方来到前排。参加交流会的棋手们陆续上了车，看到这对师兄弟明明坐在一起可谁都不理谁，心下疑惑又不敢发问。  
两人间的空气仿佛凝固了，绪方嘴边擒着一丝冷笑，悠闲的吐着烟圈，塔矢则眉目低垂，神色浅淡，只有微微紧握的双拳，泄露出他心底的紧张，以及深思熟虑后的决然。 

等车子发动，棋手们开始各干各的，再没人注意他们时，绪方才慢悠悠的开了口：  
“你从小就是个执着的孩子，现在快十八岁了，主意也越来越大，我这个监护人想管也管不住。从今往后我不会插手你的事，真的惹出什么让老师心脏病发作的麻烦，你也自己担着。”  
塔矢抬起头，迎上绪方凛冽的目光。  
“你和那小子的事…..我不会以棋院院长的身份强行干涉，但若你们遭人攻击陷入绝境，我也决不会动用这份权力出手相救。” 

寂静。  
“非常感谢您，绪方先生。我为上次的无礼向您道歉。”  
许久，塔矢诚恳的说。  
他知道以绪方原先对进藤的态度，以及不讲私情的行事风格，能为他做到这一步已是极限。 

塔矢门下延续多日的冷战终于结束，两人同时松了口气。  
“还有…..上次我提起的事，您现在是否愿意告诉我？”  
塔矢彬彬有礼的问，语气却是不容拒绝的坚定。  
“小亮你还真是直奔目标，连缓和气氛的话都省了。”  
绪方摇摇头，笑了。  
“棋院方面获得的信息并不多，我也只能把自己知道的都告诉你。”  
他猛吸几口烟，神色沉静下来。  
“藤原家是少数几个可追溯到平安王朝的名门望族之一，明治维新后他们有意将产业一步步转移到国外，只在京都保留几处祖宅和神社。这个家族资本雄厚，处事却异常低调，他们从不热衷公共事业，琴棋书画只是历代掌门的业余爱好，也没听说谁特别喜爱围棋，这种邀请中日韩三国顶尖大师参见的交流会，还是第一次。因为具体事项都是手下人安排的，藤原清只和我见过寥寥几面，但据我了解，他并不太会下围棋。” 

塔矢皱紧了眉头，藤原清的状况他多少了解，至于这个家族的内情，今天还是第一次听说。  
从不张扬的形象，却突然作出这种大手笔。看来就连身居院长之位，一向处乱不惊的绪方也忍不住疑惑了。  
这背后必有隐情。 

“不过藤原清对围棋的态度未必能代表他的族人。”  
像要解答塔矢心中的问题似的，绪方精次继续说道：  
“藤原清只是上代掌门藤原秀明的二公子，负责本国地产和神社。至于所有国外产业，则归集团现任总裁，秀明公的长子管理。可惜这位家族的年轻主宰始终隐藏在幕后，谁也不知道他的姓名相貌，人们盛传藤原家的大公子五岁作画赋诗，十二岁通晓四国语言，十八岁即从东京大学毕业，是个不折不扣的天才。  
但也有传言说，这位天才极其讨厌经商，只因父命难违才接管家族，他一直怨恨没有时间投入自己的爱好，如今去世的秀明公压不住他了，他身体本就虚弱，多年来又积劳成疾，可能正打算找准机会隐退…….” 

不安的预感越来越深。  
迷雾逐渐散去，塔矢发现道路尽头有什么已赫然凸现，令人无法逃避。  
他屏住呼吸，听绪方一字一句的说：  
“而这次三国围棋交流会，就是藤原清为他的兄长，这位家族的年轻继承人举办的。” 

藤原氏在京都郊外的豪宅依旧古雅华丽，只是已到落樱时节，重重花瓣洒落湖面，到处都透着一股伤感。  
棋士们对平安风格的院落赞叹不已，吃过午饭就在女仆的引领下分开参观。  
中韩两国的客人明早才到，藤原清也没有出现。  
塔矢和进藤分到同一房间，整好行李，拉着他在拉门边坐下。 

进藤琥珀色的眸子闪闪烁烁，迷惘而忧郁。  
“在想什么？还在为昨晚的事生气吗？”  
塔矢捏捏他的鼻尖，调笑着问。  
少年的脸立刻涨得通红。  
“哼，怎么会…….”  
别扭的垂下头，声音小小的。  
“只是……这些日子，真不知该怎么和清相处。” 

依旧亲密的称呼令塔矢一阵不悦，不动声色的拥紧进藤，抬起那张小脸，让进藤直视自己的眼睛：  
“什么都别想了。光……忘掉那人，看着我，你只需要看着我一个。”  
午后的空气粘稠而慵懒，花瓣纷纷洒下，枝桠交错间，稀薄的阳光正一点点流入和室。  
那双碧眸散发着蛊惑人心的力量，意乱情迷间进藤张开了双唇，塔矢的吻旋即落下。  
吸吮啃噬，舌头探入对方口中肆意掠夺，似要拆分入腹般狂热，双手伸进薄薄的衬衣，顺着昨夜刚刚品尝过的身体一寸寸向下抚去，最后来到少年大腿内侧，时轻时重的挠刮着柔嫩的肌肤，又热又痒的酥麻感中不时掠过一丝刺痛。 

进藤浑身瘫软惊喘连连，他颤抖着搂住塔矢的脖子，那泪眼迷蒙，想要尖叫又拼命忍耐的可怜模样，更加刺激了人类心底的黑暗欲望。  
“呵呵……光的身体真是敏感啊。很舒服吗？怎么不叫出来？我很喜欢听光的声音呢……”  
“不要……隔壁……隔壁有人……”  
“放心。他们都出去参观了，只有我们两个人。”  
“不要！不要在这里……塔矢求你放开我……”  
“没心没肺的小家伙，一出门就忘了怎么称呼我吗？……叫我亮，叫我亮我就放开你…….”  
“亮……” 

“很好，真是乖孩子。”  
他终于放开旋即欲泣的少年，温柔的为对方整好衣服。  
塔矢在进藤额上落下一吻，捧起他的脸：  
“记住，我们是来参加交流会的。三国大师同聚一堂本就难得，又是在这种没有压力的气氛下，机会便更是珍贵。光，睁大眼睛学习每一盘棋，全力下好每一次对局，这是多少棋手挤破脑袋都抢不到的机会，所以……不论你和藤原清有怎样的纠葛，都绝不能因此分心！”  
进藤浑身一震，塔矢按住他的肩膀。  
两人鼻尖相碰，滚烫的呼吸缠绕在一起。  
“我是你的情人，也是你一生的对手。作为情人，我不能允许你心里总装着藤原清。作为对手，我也绝不容忍你因为状态不佳……而被人说成借着和我的暧昧关系，才赢得了今天的机会！” 

死寂。  
塔矢坚定的目光直直望进进藤眼底。  
进藤神情剧烈变化着，嘴唇紧抿，一言不发。  
终于，他松开咬得泛白的双唇，露出一个复杂的微笑，轻颤着，却坚定的推开塔矢的手。  
进藤走到回廊上，任微凉的风吹起他的金发。  
漫长的沉默蔓延在和室中，过了很久，塔矢终于听到一声他的回答。  
“放心，我不会让你丢脸的。” 

少年的背影如此瘦弱。塔矢拼命克制着自己，才没有把进藤揽进怀里。  
他知道那琥珀色的眼睛此刻定然溢满水光，但他也明白，这份属于棋手的自尊，既便深陷孤独，遭遇绝境，也容不得他人碰触。  
或许每个人灵魂深处，都有一样撑起自己全部生命和尊严，却也只能由自己独立守候的事物。  
所以，同情和怜悯此刻根本无法被接受，他能够给予进藤的，只有作为对手的鼓励。  
这样做，既是为了对方，也是为了自己――――  
为了能一辈子拥有爱人而又不摧毁他，塔矢亮必须为进藤光保留最后的空间。 

“是吗，有你这句保证我就放心了。”  
塔矢走到进藤身旁，握住他的手。  
有些话说起来强硬又冷酷，但为了深爱的金发少年，更狠绝的事他也会做得义无反顾，即使……让少年怨恨自己。  
想到这里，塔矢淡然一笑，唇角微微发苦。 

夜幕中的湖水泛起几波幽光，晚风抚过，丛丛樱树摇曳起伏，如同暗香流溢的海面。  
远处庭院传来阵阵喧哗，棋院的前辈们多在喝酒赏月，年轻人们则仗着自己身强体壮，不顾旅途疲倦聚在一起打牌嬉戏。  
除了塔矢行洋因在中国养病无法前来，桑原，一柳，座间，绪方等日本棋坛的顶尖人物今晚皆会聚一堂，而像社清春，伊角，和谷，越智这些年轻一代的佼佼者们也都得到邀请，兴奋的期待着三国高手的对局。 

晚饭后进藤就被和谷拉走了，塔矢向来不习惯和同龄人相处，便一个人出来散步。  
粉白色的花瓣铺满湖边小径，纠结着咸涩的水汽，褪尽铅华，零落成泥。  
这般浓黑的夜色下，再完美的面具也会裂开。  
塔矢将手指浸入冰冷的湖水，任压抑多日的情感淹没自己。  
阳光下无法流露的情感，只有在激烈的身体交缠中才得以发泄的情感，此刻，全都涌了出来。 

那么多预料之外的转变突然发生，他的心就像黑夜的湖水，表面波澜不惊，深处却暗涛汹涌…….  
原以为和进藤的关系中永远是自己单方面的执着和付出，却奇迹般的迎来对方主动亲近，疯狂的喜悦伴随着隐约的不安，他只想时刻和爱人厮守在一起，在这如梦似幻的甜蜜中越沉越深―――― 

但美梦的尽头，更深的危机却逐渐显露。  
塔矢自信能够轻松解决高永夏的挑拨，能够拼尽全力挡住世人的压力，但他却无法避开藤原清，无法避开藤原清背后，埋藏在那个古老氏族中的黑暗秘密。  
湖底的寒意顺着指尖爬上来，记忆深处，有什么可怕的东西正呼之欲出……. 

落花散去，水波摇荡间，白色的人影若隐若现。  
塔矢猛然转身，背后不知何时已站着一位长发青年――――  
青丝如漆，眉目如画，平安时代的白色狩衣古雅而高贵。  
纠缠了进藤近一年的梦魇，此刻活生生的出现在塔矢眼前。 

“好久不见了，塔矢君。”  
熟悉的嗓音再度响起，塔矢剧烈的心跳逐渐平复下来。  
他克制住情绪，向对方微微颔首：  
“多谢藤原先生盛情宽待，不知你现在找我有什么急事吗？”  
“塔矢君还和以前一样彬彬有礼啊。”  
藤原清缓缓的笑了，  
“实在对不住，这么晚来打扰你，只是想请你见一个人。”  
“请问他的尊姓大名？” 

藤原清顿了顿，一字一句的回答：  
“他是我的兄长，家族的现任继承人―――藤原佐为。” 

17 藤原庄园（中）

进藤回到房间时已快十二点。  
烂醉如泥的和谷终于被伊角拖走，几轮牌局下来，大家玩得尽性， 聊天起哄，喝酒划拳，甚至挥舞着空瓶打做一团，介于不少前辈也加入小伙子们的狂欢，绪方院长只得对那些醉倒的未成年人熟视无睹。  
难得的休假，又适逢如此良辰美景，谁都想放松一下心情。  
进藤也被和谷怂恿喝了些酒，摇摇晃晃的摸回客房，打开灯，发现里面空无一人――――  
并排的两床被子铺得整整齐齐，行李维持着他们离开时的样子，原封未动。  
微熏的脑袋骤然清醒了。  
进藤第一反应就是冲出去找塔矢。  
这么大的园子人生地不熟很容易迷路，塔矢又穿得单薄，着了凉就更麻烦。 

他在庭院中匆匆穿行。夜色浓稠，树影浮动，平安风格的古宅宛若迷宫，重重回廊曲折繁复永无尽头。  
昏暗中所有声音都清晰起来，树丛细细簌簌的低语，脚下木地板微弱的呻吟，还有一扇扇纸门背后的低声交谈。  
进藤唤着塔矢的名字，拉开一扇扇纸门，又在人们诧异的目光中退出去。  
他找遍棋士们的居住区，又寻到佣人们的房间。  
越往深走灯火愈稀疏，人们的说话声也一点点远去，最后归于沉寂。  
进藤突然感到恐惧，梦中冰冷的湖水从脚底升起，悄无声息浸入他的身体。 

眼前的木门落满灰尘，门扉虚掩，如同一张黑色的嘴。  
在它后面是整座豪宅最古老的一部分，从江户时代就无人居住。  
他颤抖着伸出手，想要推开木门。 

“进藤棋士，我家主人请您到他的房间。”  
他猛的倒退一步，一位穿着传统和服的女佣站在他身后。  
“你家主人？”  
进藤努力稳住自己的呼吸，  
“清已经回来了吗？”  
“是的，请您到他的房间等候。还有……主人命我告诉您，塔矢棋士应邀去见一位客人，稍晚才能回来。”  
女佣的面孔在黑暗中模糊不清。  
进藤心底恍然掠过什么，还没来得及细想，就跟着她来到清的房间。

佣人们点好灯，为进藤奉上清茶，恭敬的退下了。  
清的房间没有丝毫变化：典雅的宫灯，绘着紫色藤花的屏风，格架上各朝各代的古玩……一切都浸润在朦朦胧胧的光晕中，时光倒流，宛若回到去年的五月五日。  
就连墙脚的棋盘也和记忆中一模一样。  
进藤走过去，指尖抚过盘面。  
不……灰尘似乎比过去更厚。  
心脏猛然缩紧了。 

进藤艰难的喘息着……这个房间里发生的往事，快乐的，悲伤的，迷茫的，温馨的，他和藤原清之间的点点滴滴，全都呼啸着奔涌而至……  
这位神秘青年曾带给进藤最可怕的痛苦，认识清的一年中，压抑许久的悔恨终于爆发，日夜撕裂他的心……  
但清也给了进藤最快乐的梦，那温柔的微笑，清澈的双眸，一点点迷醉了他……  
他常常枕在清的腿上安然入睡，恍惚间……仿佛那魂牵梦绕的人儿终于原谅了他的自私，并且允诺永远陪在他身边，再也不分离……  
和清的相处，让进藤明白了心底的愧疚究竟有多深。  
也明白了……自己对藤原佐为，究竟抱着怎样的感情。  
于是他用尖刀割开右手的生命线，留下一辈子也无法抹去的伤疤。 

身后响起衣物摩挲的声音，进藤揉揉酸涩的眼睛，回过头――  
藤原清靠在门边幽幽的望着他，月光流过他披散的长发和雪白的狩衣。  
“还没到五月五日，怎么穿成这个样子？”  
进藤声音有些沙哑。  
“阿光不喜欢吗？”  
清叹息一声，走到他跟前，跪下，拉起进藤的右手。  
“记得去年初次相见时，你看到我这身打扮，还兴奋的扑上来又哭又笑呢。”  
他展开少年的手掌，抚摸着那道狰狞的伤疤。  
“今天的确不是五月五日，可是……我只希望阿光今后能够记住我的样子啊…….” 

进藤脸色骤变。  
有些话只要说出来，就会成为事实―――  
美梦于这一刻打碎，无法更改，追悔莫及。 

进藤知道藤原清一直陷在极度的矛盾中――――  
世上从没有那么多巧合：神似佐为的容貌，溺死湖中的恶梦，神秘的阴阳师血统，以及承自平安时代的同一姓氏……  
藤原清对他隐藏了太多秘密，进藤从不追问，因为他相信清对他的承诺，相信清决不会伤害自己，也因为他明白那缕幽魂再也不可能回来，即使身为阴阳师的清也无能为力。  
既然如此，也就没有必要追问了。 

可事到如今，他们连这种微妙的关系都难以维持。  
只要和清在一起，莫名的恶梦就会夜夜纠缠着进藤。  
所以，当藤原清冷笑着推开他时，不论出口的话语多么伤人，那双紫眸里流露的忧伤却瞬间就抚平了他的怨愤。  
进藤永远也不可能怨恨藤原清，因为清所做的一切都是为了他，而且，他无时无刻不在伤害清。 

“如果我拥有Sai的棋艺，阿光会比现在更喜欢我吗？”  
藤原清扬起脸，满怀期待的望着进藤。  
“佐为是无人能取代的。”  
进藤垂下眼帘，低声回答：  
“但在我心中……清也是唯一的。” 

寂静。  
“对不起，我……”  
进藤急促的抽噎着，藤原清揽过他，向哄小孩子似的轻轻拍打他的背。  
“没关系，阿光……不要自责了。有你这句话，一切都值得了……” 

进藤颤抖着搂紧清，他预感到这是两人最后一次如此亲密。  
进藤再也无法承受每每见到清酷似佐为的脸，都被心底的愧疚逼疯；而如此温柔出色的清，也决不应继续被当成别人的替身而受到伤害。  
两人恬淡安逸的相处时光终于用尽。  
进藤一滴眼泪也流不出。  
他知道深更半夜紧紧抱住清多么不合礼数，但他就是不愿松手。  
清的衣摆散发出浓郁的熏衣草香，纤长的手指抚上他的额发，进藤在那温柔的触摸下昏昏欲睡。 

“睡吧，塔矢君一会儿才能回来。我会把你送回房间的……”  
进藤点点头，合上了眼睛。  
迷蒙中……唇上似乎感到两瓣柔软的触感，冰冷的液体划过他的嘴角，带着一丝熏衣草香。  
“谢谢你，阿光……今后无论发生什么事，求你永远也不要恨我……”  
半梦半醒之间，进藤没有能听见藤原清的最后一句话。 

再次醒来时已是早上九点。  
宿醉之后头痛欲裂，进藤吃力的揉着太阳穴。  
昨晚发生的事已记不太清，他只知道自己寻找塔矢时遇见了藤原清，抱着对方悲悲切切道别一番，就被送回了房间。  
此刻，他盖着被子，身上换上了自己的睡衣，旁边的床铺是空的，但还留着人睡过的痕迹。  
塔矢又离开了?  
进藤一惊，隐约觉得哪里不对劲。 

“醒了吗？”  
低沉的声音拉回了他的心思。  
塔矢端着托盘走过来：  
“那就赶快洗个脸，韩国客人马上就到。”  
进藤想要自己来，塔矢却抢过毛巾，沾着盆里的温水，小心擦拭着他的脸。  
温柔的动作让进藤浑身发烧，他试了几次没能推开对方，只好缩着脖子任塔矢摆弄。  
湿润的毛巾一点点抚过他的眉毛，眼角，嘴唇……浅淡的幽香萦绕在唇边，一丝一缕，渐渐浓郁。  
这是……清常用的迷香的味道，怪不得自己会睡得那么沉。  
进藤怵然惊醒。 

“塔矢……我还是自己来吧……我…….”  
“不用解释，我都知道了。你昨晚在藤原清的房间睡着了，是他把你送回来的。”  
进藤愣愣的望着那张过于平静的脸。  
尽管根本没有出轨的举动，但深谙情人独占欲的进藤，还是本能的认为多一事不如少一事。  
昨晚藤原清对他下了迷香，仿佛竭力要阻止他发现什么秘密。  
清以前不是没用过这种药，但仅仅是为进藤治疗失眠，而且都是在征求了对方意见的前提下。  
可这一次……那双紫眸里隐藏的忧伤和绝决却令进藤不安。 

现在，不仅藤原清，连塔矢亮的表现也十分怪异。  
进藤知道塔矢不喜欢藤原清，甚至把清当作情敌暗中戒备着。  
但此刻，塔矢这种不闻不问，风平浪静的态度，倒像和“情敌”达成了某种协议，丝毫不担心爱人被抢……  
进藤为这种乱七八糟的想法感到恼怒。  
他忿忿的瞪了塔矢一眼，突然发现对方脸色异常苍白，顶着两个黑眼圈。  
“你昨晚跑哪去了？害我在园子里一顿乱找，差点迷路还吓个半死！”  
粗神经的某人这才想起自己最担心的事情，冲着情人一顿乱吼。 

“呵呵，光你这么为我担心真令人高兴。”  
塔矢粲然一笑，  
“没什么大事，只是被藤原清请去陪一位客人下棋。走吧，我们快迟到了……”  
说着开始利索的给进藤穿衣服。进藤手忙脚乱的配合着塔矢的动作，没顾得上多问。  
两人终于收拾妥当出了房间，进藤努力跟上前方步履匆匆的塔矢，脑袋里还盘旋着刚才的话题：  
“对了，亮，你还没告诉我呢……清的那位客人棋艺如何？”  
塔矢脚步一顿，头也不回的回答：  
“很厉害。只是他身体虚弱……恐怕没多少时间下棋了。” 

中国棋手紧随韩国同行，也于当天下午到达京都。  
三国顶尖高手共聚一堂，其中又有不少是相互仰慕的对手和好友，气氛顿时热闹起来。傍晚时分藤原清为客人们举行了盛大的宴会，赫赫有名的棋坛前辈聚在一起把酒言欢，年轻人也扎成几堆轻松的笑闹着。  
乐平一进门就死死缠住和谷伊角，进藤则被两位韩国友人困住，既要应付洪秀英孩子气的又扑又抱，还得时不时用眼神和高泡菜过两手。 

心里愈来愈焦躁……  
塔矢又不见了，连带着本该好好陪客的藤原清也跟着失踪。  
塔矢今早的话就像一句不祥的谶语，那种莫名的恐惧，到现在都徘徊在他心头。  
但细细想来，进藤又不明白自己究竟在害怕什么。  
棋艺不错，但因种种原因没能成为职业选手的人相当多，在这些人中，由于年长体弱，最终不得不放弃围棋的也有不少。  
事实虽然残酷，但能爬上塔尖的幸运儿毕竟少之又少，对于那缺乏机遇的大多数，人们只会表示同情和遗憾，自己这份心如刀绞的感觉到底从何而来呢？  
况且，还是为了一个素未谋面的陌生人…… 

“进藤这可是你今天第三次发呆啦！再有下次可要罚酒！”  
秀英不满的抱怨在耳边炸开，进藤朝他微微一笑：  
“啊，对不起……我只是在想，这次交流会实在诡异，据我所知藤原家没有谁特别喜欢围棋。”  
洪秀英和高永夏神情古怪的交换了一下眼色。  
永夏环顾四周，确定塔矢不在附近，拍拍秀英的肩膀，示意由他来告诉进藤。  
秀英对同伴莫名其妙的举动十分不耐烦，揪住进藤嘀嘀咕咕一口气全倒了出来：  
“你不是早就认识藤原清吗？我还以为你比我们知道得多呢……说来话长了，藤原清的一位朋友对围棋特别痴迷，可惜始终没机会成为职业选手，他现在重病在床，藤原清就邀请三国顶尖高手陪他对弈，也算满足朋友最后的心愿了……  
但藤原家向来做事低调，不喜欢过分铺张，就编了个交流会的名目，又拉些年轻棋手前来观摩学习，实际每天都有一位前辈被请去和那位病人单独对弈，藤原清也请他们对此事不要声张……那个，这还是曹老师偷偷告诉我和永夏的，你可不要到处乱说啊……” 

“放心，我不会乱说的。”  
进藤脑袋里一片混乱，随便编个理由离开了宴会。  
他找到一处僻静的回廊，盘腿坐下，望着头顶的风铃发呆。  
秀英提供的消息和塔矢早上的回答大致吻合，但进藤从没听藤原清谈起什么热爱围棋的朋友。  
清甘愿花费重金，甘愿将大把时间精力投入自己毫无兴趣的工作，只为了实现那个人的愿望。  
进藤自己也非常珍重朋友情义，但听了秀英的话，还是感到极度震惊―――  
能让一个人为另一个人做到这种地步的，真的仅仅是友情吗？  
而且……清为什么对自己隐瞒了这件事，反而将它告诉塔矢？  
塔矢对清一向怀有敌意，另外按秀英的说法，藤原清只会邀请顶级大师陪朋友对弈，塔矢虽然棋艺高超但毕竟年纪太轻，和绪方桑原等人享受同等待遇实在不太可能。 

“还在为秀英的话头疼吗？同感同感，我也有很多地方想不通呢！”  
沉思被打断，高永夏捧着两杯酒，笑盈盈的坐到他身旁。  
进藤想都没想顺手拿过一杯，扬起头一饮而尽。  
“看什么？我马上就满十八岁了！”  
进藤对韩国泡菜呆滞的神情极度不满，恶狠狠的扫他一眼，竟换来对方捧腹大笑。  
“哈哈哈~~~还是进藤君爽快！我第一次向塔矢君敬酒，他过了整整十五秒才接过杯子，害得我胳膊都酸了！”  
“少拿我和他比！”  
塔矢的名字让他心里又一阵郁闷。进藤扭过头不理高永夏，红发少年咳嗽两声，表情变得严肃。  
“其实我也很奇怪，塔矢君从来和你寸步不离，今天却无故消失了好几回。再加上这次神秘兮兮的交流会，那位总不见人影的藤原公子……对了，据我所知塔矢君和藤原清并不熟识吧？”  
高永夏朝着进藤无辜的眨眨眼睛：  
“那为什么他两总是同时闹失踪呢？” 

“够了！红毛泡菜你成天挑拨离间就不闲烦？你信口胡说究竟有什么证据？”  
进藤终于受不了了，站起身居高临下的瞪着高永夏。  
“证据？”  
高永夏一甩头发，笑得恣意又张狂：  
“我凭的可是棋手的直觉！进藤君难道你一点疑惑都没有？塔矢君说什么你信什么，就不怕他哪天有意害你？”  
“塔矢永远不会害我的！”  
进藤斩钉截铁的回答。  
“是吗？可据我所知人都是自私的。要不然恋爱杂志上怎么写着……爱情能使人成为天使，也能让人化作魔鬼？”  
高永夏毫不示弱的回敬他。 

“进藤你怎么在这儿闲逛？”  
秀英急匆匆的跑过来，插到两人中间：  
“塔矢君叫你赶快过去，中国的李老师想找你对弈呢！”  
进藤和高永夏同时向房里望去，塔矢亮站在不远处的一群棋手当中，手捧酒杯，和众人优雅的交谈着。  
他冰绿色的眼睛微微眯起，目光悠然划过走廊上的三人，最后停留在进藤略显紧张的脸上。  
突然，塔矢眉尖轻挑，淡然一笑，不易察觉的举了举酒杯，用口型告诉进藤―――  
机会难得，光，不要让我失望。 

进藤浑身一震，强行把所有疑虑烦恼抛诸脑后，鼓足精神向塔矢走去。  
此时，他只看得见对方高傲的笑容，还有那双绿眸深处的火焰。  
这是属于他们两的世界，宛若前定的命运，一开始就不容旁人介入。  
高永夏望着他的背影，无可奈何的苦笑道：  
“进藤君，请容我再说最后一句……若你哪天真的后悔了，可别怪我没提醒你啊。”  
进藤犹豫片刻，终究没有回头―――  
他此时并不晓得，自己将为这一刻的疏忽，付出怎样的代价。 

18 藤原庄园（下）

塔矢没有错过进藤的任何表情变化。  
即使和众人谈笑风生，他的目光也一直追随着金发少年。  
那两人在吵些什么他没有听清，但大致内容却可猜到。  
进藤的反应令他狂暴不安的心逐渐平静下来，而韩国少年终于觉察什么的同时，已经错失最后的机会。 

“塔矢……真的……真的是‘那位’李老师找我对弈吗？”  
进藤气喘吁吁的跑过来，眼睛一眨一眨，透着又惊又喜不敢相信的心情。  
“嗯。就是上届三星杯冠军，近年来将无数日韩高手挑落马下，连续30场国际比赛保持不败的‘那位’李老师。”  
“可是……为什么他会想和我对弈……我这些日子……”  
进藤面颊发烧，吞吞吐吐说不出话。  
某人定然是想问自己这些日子状态不佳，又没参加北斗杯，李老师怎么看上他的吧？  
塔矢笑了，拉起进藤就走。  
“想那么多干什么，去了就知道了。” 

“你就是进藤光？”  
中国围棋第一人以审视的目光打量着进藤，进藤吞了吞口水，感到无数目光针刺般扎在自己身上。  
他手心微微冒汗，低头盯着面前的棋盘：  
“嗯。我就是。”  
“我还以为是个更有气势的小伙子呢……”  
李老师半开玩笑的感叹道，棋士们开始窃窃私语，进藤脑袋垂得更低了。 

“不过，我相信能被塔矢亮认定为一生对手的人，肯定有着超凡脱俗的才华。”  
李老师突然认真的对进藤点点头，  
“进藤光，不要有任何负担，尽情展现你的棋艺吧！” 

寂静。  
随后全场爆发出阵阵惊叹和叫好声，进藤呆呆的望着李老师慈祥温和的笑容，又扭头看看身旁的塔矢，瞬间全明白了。  
沉吟片刻，他向着李老师恭敬的鞠躬：  
“那就请多指教了。”  
然后捻起一子，稳稳落下。  
右上角，小目。  
经典的秀策流开局。 

塔矢站在一旁，欣赏着进藤专注的侧脸。  
刚才他没有错失那双琥珀瞳仁中流露的情感：从疑惑到震惊，从震惊到感动，再到斗志昂扬的兴奋―――  
光芒灿若繁星，夺人魂魄。  
塔矢亮眼中的进藤光，已经很久没有这样的神采。  
塔矢不动声色的又靠近一点，进藤并未察觉，进攻却愈加精确锋利，气势磅礴―――  
就好像两人心灵相通，站在他身后的塔矢，正源源不断的带给他动力，支持他前进。  
这是属于进藤光和塔矢亮的默契。  
两个少年的世界，从一开始就如此紧密契合，甚至连藤原佐为也无权介入。 

塔矢的余光扫过众人，落在大厅另一端的藤原清身上―――  
那人望着塔矢身边的金发少年，目光闪烁不定。  
痛苦，焦灼，绝决，欣慰……  
在所有复杂纠结的思绪之下，唯有塔矢能分辨出，掩藏在最深处的一丝迷离和不甘。  
似乎感受到塔矢的视线，藤原清略微抬头。  
两人对望几秒，藤原清终于叹息一声，转身离去。  
塔矢唇边勾起一抹浅笑，不易察觉的攥紧了拳头。  
只有自己，才有资格作为少年的对手和爱人，一辈子陪在他身边。  
因此……哪怕对进藤光犯下最深的罪，塔矢亮也绝不放手。 

此后的日子表面平淡无波，实则暗涛翻涌。  
塔矢不再去见藤原清，而是每天形影不离陪伴着进藤：对弈时站在身后默默鼓励，复盘时耐心的建议指点，而在棋盘之外，则从穿衣到吃饭到洗澡，无微不至的照顾爱人的一切。  
当从不参加年轻棋手聚会的塔矢突然出现在众人面前时，和谷惊的眼珠子都快掉出来了，全场陷入沉默，只有伊角及时清醒过来，上前欢迎塔矢。  
进藤窘得想找个地方钻进去，但塔矢心里清楚其实恋人很希望自己来。  
上两次塔矢独自出门散步时，进藤忧心忡忡在聚会中玩得并不好，生怕回去又面对空荡荡的客房。  
进藤其实是个敏感细致的孩子，但心肠太软，于是只能被塔矢一步步控制，直到蚕食殆尽。 

交流会的两周里，塔矢小心翼翼看护着爱人。  
凡事温柔体贴，顺着对方的心意。  
棋盘上的争执牢牢把握着尺度，绝不爆出摔桌子走人这种过去常常上演的戏码，某只金毛小狗实在气得凶了，塔矢就会宠溺的摸摸狗毛，用迷人的笑靥将对方电得七荤八素。  
每天晚上塔矢也竭力压抑住欲望，仅仅用嘴唇和手指爱抚进藤。他知道怎样做才能让爱人发出舒服的呻吟，伏在他怀里睡得又香又甜。 

天空明了又暗，日子匆匆过去，塔矢拥住熟睡的爱人，静静的望着天边的晨光。  
他想起了自己的父亲，想起了自己十几年来所受的教育。  
真正的棋士心里只能容纳一样东西，这一点，出身围棋世家的塔矢比任何人都清楚。  
他的父亲塔矢行洋是所有棋手的典范，冷静，强大，却又异常孤独。  
尽管师兄绪方曾悲哀的嘲笑过这种人生，但父亲为他勾勒出的道路，在年级尚幼的塔矢眼中，长久以来都是那样理所当然，不容更改。 

直到进藤出现的那一天。  
人如其名，进藤就如一道最耀眼的阳光，温暖美丽，却又毫不留情撕开了塔矢深埋心底的创口。  
只有暴露在阳光下，原先躲藏于黑暗中，浑浑噩噩的旅人才能看清自身的悲惨。  
遇见进藤，既是塔矢生命中最大的幸福，也是他最大的不幸。  
因为仅仅眼里看得见光，根本无法拯救失措的旅人。  
他不仅无法回到当初单纯的灰色世界，就连那道光本身，也早已变质成世上最甜蜜的毒药，诱惑着他一步步失去自我…… 

得到了就无法想象失去。  
于是进藤光和塔矢亮命中注定只能有两种结局：  
或是纠缠着度过一生，或是共同走向毁灭。 

“一切都会过去的。谁也无法把我们拆散…….”  
塔矢凝视着进藤恬静的睡颜，喃喃低语。  
他知道最艰难的时候马上就要结束，离开京都的那一天，他便可以安心搂着恋人，再无忧虑。 

日子如流水，转眼到了交流会的最后一天。  
藤原家的二公子自始至终很少露面，塔矢一边守着进藤，一边留心藤原清的行动。两人貌似不经意的一个眼神，便能明白对方的意思。  
到目前为止，事情就如他们商议的那般进行。  
但随着被藤原清请去对弈的棋坛前辈越来越多，一股不安的气氛还是渐渐笼罩了众人。  
绪方精次常和桑原本因坊低声交谈着什么，看向进藤的目光说不出的古怪。 

告别宴上，绪方终于将塔矢单独叫走。  
“没想到小亮和藤原清那么熟。”  
绪方背对塔矢，凝望着满院的樱花，  
“到达京都的那天晚上，我看到你被他请走，似乎很晚才回来。”  
塔矢立即明白了绪方的用意。  
他的这位大师兄为了探听到想要的，向来不遗余力。  
绪方这么讲，摆明已经觉察塔矢和藤原清的古怪，并且下定决心逼问出答案。 

“谈不上很深的交情。只是陪藤原先生的客人下棋而已。”  
塔矢淡淡的回答。  
绪方转过身，镜片后闪过锐利的光芒。  
“是吗？既然如此，小亮对藤原先生的那位客人怎么看？”  
“绪方先生认为呢？”  
塔矢不露声色的反问，他知道绪方前天刚刚被藤原清请去下棋。  
绪方沉吟片刻，答道：  
“隔着竹帘看不清楚，那人似乎极其虚弱，移动都困难。不过…..他虽然学棋时间有限，又受病体拖累，因为吐血，对局被迫中断好几次，但我还是可以感受到光芒四射的才华，以及，对围棋全身心的热爱。”  
他认真的盯着塔矢，似乎想从少年脸上读出什么：  
“桑原老师和我都觉得他的棋很熟悉，但又想不真切。小亮，你对此事怎么想？” 

“您希望我怎么想呢？”  
塔矢粲然一笑，  
“况且，绪方先生是不是问得太多了？日本棋院只是应邀参加交流会，至于主人家里的私事，客人最好不要随便议论吧。”  
沉默。  
绪方表情急遽变化着：  
“私事？的确。藤原氏的大公子父亲一死就抛弃家业沉溺于幼时爱好，继承人玩物丧志的丑闻，藤原家如论如何都得掩盖。况且这位大公子现在又重病在床，状况堪忧，这种消息更不能让生意上的敌手知道……”  
“那绪方先生还有什么疑问呢？”  
绪方一愣，深吸一口气：  
“小亮，我真的都快认不出你了，我只想知道…….” 

“原来你在这儿啊，塔矢君，枉我找了好半天。”  
绪方和塔矢同时转身，藤原清一袭白衣靠在廊柱旁，纸扇轻掩嘴唇，笑眼如花，风姿醉人。  
“塔矢君难道忘了吗？你答应过今晚陪我去湖边散步呢。”  
“对不起，让您久等了。”  
塔矢立即反应过来，向大师兄微微鞠躬，  
“请容我先告辞了。”  
“请不要忘记日本棋院对藤原家的承诺。”  
藤原清赋有深意的瞥了绪方一眼，带着塔矢离开了。 

绪方精次望着他们的背影，眼前浮现出塔矢初见藤原清的那个夜晚――――  
相似的黑暗，相似的落花。  
日子已经过了两个月，樱树的花期也走了一轮，但这座平安风格的古老庄园，竟维持着同样的景致。  
依然是蓝雾弥漫，落樱铺满湖水，仿佛无论外面如何春夏交替，这里也分毫不变。 

绪方突然想到了少年时读过的一本书里的句子：  
“......  
时间静止的地方，过去，现在，未来便交汇在一起。  
那是古老传说中，巫师们的世界……  
死去的人和活着的人，过去的幸福和未来的悲剧，都在同一场宴会上共舞……“  
一股寒意沿着脊椎升起。  
向来自诩冷静的绪方精次，于这一刻如坠梦中。 

19结局篇

藤原清和塔矢亮来到湖边时，月亮已经升过中天。  
清捡了一块石头坐下，望着盈盈闪烁的湖面陷入沉思，塔矢站在他身后，也不急于发问。 

“明天上午佐为就会离开，日本的气候对他身体很不利，再也不宜多呆。你和阿光随棋院一起回东京，我就不送了。”  
藤原清终于幽幽的开了口。  
塔矢轻声说了声谢谢，清走到他跟前，笑盈盈的问：  
“我知道塔矢君还在为那件事生气。可只有一次啊，还请你多多原谅。” 

塔矢隐忍着怒意别过脸。  
两人心照不宣，都明白藤原清指得是哪件事。  
那晚进藤被送回房时，唇瓣上残留着淡淡的水渍，熏衣草的香味萦绕在贝齿间，身为他情人的塔矢根本不可能忽略。  
当时塔矢真有将藤原清千刀万剐的冲动，但迫于两人还有约定，竟将这股愤恨生生压了下去。  
而此刻的恼怒，也只有一并忍了。  
过了今晚，他不用再跟任何人分享进藤。藤原清最后的恶作剧，只是出于不甘心罢了。 

“马上就要分别，塔矢君难道没有什么想问的吗？毕竟我身上可有1/ 128的阴阳师血统哦。”  
藤原清的目光纯净温柔，仿佛又回到了初见塔矢时的样子。  
塔矢思索片刻，还是选择将最大的不安说出来：  
“我只想知道……令兄，真的是‘Sai’吗？” 

寂静。  
乌云遮住了月亮，藤原清的笑容顿时陷入昏暗中，再被清辉照亮时，已经换上了一副表情。  
“呵呵……塔矢君还是提出这个问题了。世间命数纷繁变幻，阴阳师固然能参透一二，但谁又能确定究竟‘是’或者‘不是’呢？只能说，家兄于一个错误的时间，生在了一个错误的地方，和另一个本不该相见的少年的命运纠结在了一起。” 

“原来如此，藤原先生将自己的责任推得真是干净。”  
塔矢不动声色的追问道。  
“那么令兄和进藤整整一年都做同一个梦，梦到这片樱树林，这潭湖水，还在梦里和对方相遇……难道这件匪夷所思事，和身为阴阳师的你一点关系都没有？” 

“塔矢君真是得势不饶人呢。”  
藤原清目光一暗，  
“我只能告诉你……我曾答应一个人，要帮他实现最后的愿望。” 

沉默。  
塔矢心中一凛，藤原清简短的回答，已为他指明追寻答案的方向。  
可人类的天性，却阻止着他继续前行。  
恍惚间，那晚对弈的情形如潮水般淹没了塔矢：棋盘上苍白消瘦，颤抖不已的手，竹帘后隐隐闪现的凌乱青丝，夹杂着令人触目惊心的白发，还有那纯净低沉的嗓音，洒落盘面的点点鲜血……  
那是塔矢亮最接近真相的一刻。  
但他的自私与残忍，却将真相扼杀在竹帘之后。  
况且…….被一并扼杀的，还不仅仅是真相。 

许久，塔矢缓缓开口，声音有些沙哑：  
“无论如何，还得感谢藤原先生答应我的请求……毕竟，他若有了机会只会狠狠伤害进藤。进藤梦里的情景……我每次想起都感同身受。”  
藤原清不置可否的摇摇头：  
“塔矢君只是在替自己开脱罢了。难道你仅能感受到他的怨恨，却完全感受不到他的不幸吗？”  
塔矢一时语塞。  
他这才想起，藤原清是佐为的同胞兄弟。  
而身为阴阳师，本该冷静淡定不动感情的清，也花了整整一年时间，才艰难的作出最后决定。 

“但你还是牺牲了他。仅仅是因为……早已看清有些事无法更改吗？”  
塔矢低声问。  
“塔矢君还是和以前那样执着呢。可我曾告诉过你，过度执着未必是好事。”  
藤原清眯起眼睛，紫眸中燃起鬼魅的火花。  
那是塔矢不曾见过的光彩，他很多年后回忆起这一幕，都会感到神秘而恐怖。 

“请塔矢君不要忘记，这件事上你是我的同谋。保护进藤只是我们两人冠冕堂皇挂在嘴边的理由，而在内心深处……我有一个和你一模一样，却永远无法说出的动机。”  
那就是，他们两人对藤原佐为近乎绝望的嫉妒。  
进藤光手心的伤疤时刻提醒着塔矢和藤原清，即使他们以真实的血肉之躯陪伴少年一生一世，也永远比不上少年心底那缕虚渺的幽魂。 

最阴暗的秘密已经揭开。  
塔矢的心如被尖刀撕裂，黑色的血汩汩涌出。  
他按住胸口，干涩的说：  
“是吗？藤原先生果然讳莫如深啊。只是我还有最后一事想要请教：初次见面你为我占卜时所说的话，究竟是什么意思？”  
“难道遇到阿光以后，塔矢君也开始信命了？”  
藤原清浅淡的一笑，  
“我只能告诉你：很多话……只有等事情发生了，你才能明白它的含义。”

塔矢回到房间时已过临晨一点。  
进藤抱膝坐在窗前，对着头顶的明月发呆。  
听到塔矢回来，匆匆转过头，眼睛又红又肿，就像一只负气的小狗。  
“哼……臭塔矢你又死到哪儿去？！那群白痴女佣劝我安心等你，结果等到现在！说，今晚要怎么罚你！？” 

塔矢神色复杂的望着进藤，种种情感纠结撕扯，几乎将他焚为灰烬。  
想抱住爱人尽情大笑，又想伏在地上放声大哭，  
他仿佛拥有一切，又好像一无所有。  
在天堂和地狱之间，上升，坠落，永无止境，只余空芒寂静的暗夜，如同一个黑洞，绝望的渴慕着千万光年外的微弱星光。  
但最明亮的光也无法满足黑洞。  
因为光一旦靠近，就只能被贪婪的掠夺，陷入无底深渊…… 

“一切都会好的……”  
塔矢低语着，手指顺着少年美好的面部曲线向下抚去。  
睫毛，鼻翼，嘴唇，下巴，最后来到颈窝处。  
温暖的脉动从指尖传来，于茫茫暗夜中安抚着他的心。  
“亮……你没事吧？”  
琥珀大眼透出隐隐的担忧，塔矢抬起他的下巴，柔声问：  
“光，我现在想抱你，可以吗？” 

疑问句，肯定语气。  
少年的脸噌得红了，结结巴巴的回绝道：  
“可……可是隔壁还有人，而……而且明天我们还要赶车回东京……”  
“我上次不也按时把你拖上了车？他们早睡了，你不要叫太大声就行。”  
塔矢轻咬他的鼻尖。  
于是某只番茄彻底炸开。  
“混蛋！被人发现了你负责！！？？”  
“放心，我不会让你叫出来的。”  
塔矢微笑着捂住进藤的嘴。 

两周没做，刚开始还是太勉强了。  
进藤被压着趴在被褥上，塔矢一手捂住他的嘴，一手掐住他的腰，将自己缓缓顶入。  
少年浑身颤抖，指甲在塌塌米上胡乱抓着，琥珀大眼溢满泪水，嘴被死死堵住，只能像猫咪一样呜呜呻吟。  
他的牙齿咬破了恋人的手指，塔矢指缝间的鲜血和进藤淌下的泪水混合在一起，甜腥中便染上淡淡的苦涩。  
塔矢喘息着俯下身，咬住进藤的项颈，狠狠占有着怀里纤细的身子。  
凶猛狂热的侵犯中进藤泪如雨下，扬起头，湿淋淋的金发在空中划出美丽的弧线。  
似痛苦又似欢娱的呜咽从指缝间泄露出来，少年虚弱得如同负伤昏迷的小动物，被他压在身下肆意凌辱。  
这种感觉，既甜蜜，又充满黑暗的快乐。  
塔矢越陷越深，无法自拔，只有此时此刻，只有借着这样的拥抱，他才能忘记怀里的这具身体，是如何浸满了对另一个人的回忆。 

恍惚间……塔矢仿佛看到佐为的身影浮现在暗夜中，忧伤的望着放荡交缠的两人，执拗的等待着，等待着和进藤见最后一面。  
“阿光，不要出声…….永远不要让他发现你在这里…….”  
塔矢伏在进藤耳边，低喃着自己也不明白的话语。 

他们离开京都的这一日，出现了难得的蓝天。  
落花随着波纹一圈圈荡开，原本已近苍白的花瓣，在阳光中又染上娇艳的粉色，映衬着湖中天空，浮云，远山的倒影，美得宛若仙境。  
临走之前，进藤忽然说想到湖边看看。  
虽说是恶梦中常去的地点，但和藤原清共同欣赏过许多次的景致，今后再也没机会见了，多少有点舍不得。  
况且这样难得的好天气，若最后留下一份美好的记忆，原先的不快和恐惧也会淡化吧。 

塔矢想了想，也就同意了。  
两人趁着司机没到，从棋院大巴上遛下来，一路跑到湖边。  
进藤拿着相机兴奋的拍来拍去，塔矢陪在身旁，宠溺的看着他。  
昨夜的不安仿佛已烟消云散，煎熬终于过去，万事复归平静。  
塔矢正微笑着想象他和进藤的未来，不远处的樱树林突然传出沙沙的脚步声，他回过头，笑容立即僵住了。 

“塔矢，塔矢，瞧瞧我拍的湖水，很漂亮吧！”  
进藤兴奋的跑过来，由于角度关系，没有看到樱树林里的人。  
塔矢手脚冰冷，眼前发暗，和那人静静对望着。  
进藤疑惑的拽拽他的手，正想转身，看一眼是什么把爱人吓成这样，塔矢突然回过神来，一把扯过进藤，把那颗金色的脑袋狠狠揉进自己怀里。  
“喂大白天的发什么疯！你想闷死我啊！”  
进藤慌乱之下胡按了几下快门，气恼的想推开塔矢。  
塔矢拼命制住进藤的挣扎，冷汗顺着面颊淌下来，指尖恐惧到几乎麻痹。 

阿光，不要回头……  
如果你爱我，求你千万不要回头。  
塔矢在心底一遍遍祈求着，用尽全身力气，拥紧了恋人。 

Another Way to the End (上部完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上部到这里就结束了，我想大家都猜到塔矢在樱树林里看到的人是谁了吧？我给了一个开放式结局。进藤可能挣开塔矢，回头看到树林里的藤原佐为。当然，他也可能乖乖趴在塔矢怀里，直到佐为离开。 不过这里还埋了一笔，进藤慌乱之下按了快门，可能无意间拍到佐为，至于塔矢能否赶在进藤之前发现这张相片并及时删去，又是一个问题……. 
> 
> 即使塔矢同学平安渡过这些危机，我也不承诺两人的未来会怎样。佐为可能在进藤不知道的情况下一个人孤独死去，也可能临终前还是见到了进藤，或者，佐为治好了病又跑去找进藤？
> 
> 其实，最大的问题，还在于塔矢看到的是不是真正的佐为。因为藤原清从没明确肯定自己的兄长就是网络上的Sai转世，而且除了进藤没人知道Sai到底长什么样，至于转世后的模样则更难说。或许只是塔矢看到诸多巧合，便在恐惧之中捏造了佐为的形象。 当然，我也承认此佐为就是彼佐为的可能性比较大。
> 
> Another Way to the End 的上部可以当作独立的故事来读，请各位看官随意挑选一个自己喜欢的结局安在最后。 
> 
> 故事构想到这里就完成了，A.W最初的灵感就是结尾的片断：塔矢站在樱树林旁，发现压抑多年的恶梦活生生的出现在眼前，于是他只得遮住进藤的眼睛，恳求恋人不要回头。 而塔矢的恶梦，就是藤原佐为，进藤心中的最爱。佐为就像《蝴蝶梦》中的吕贝卡夫人，从未出现却牢牢控制了所有人的命运。 
> 
> 初看《棋魂》时一直为佐为和塔矢的命运打抱不平。那些坚强而孤独的棋手们，除了传承棋艺，除了安心当好围棋之神伟大计划中的一颗螺丝钉，他们作为独立个体而存在的权利，又究竟在哪里呢？我无法赞同日本人那种为了辉煌事业而牺牲个人的观念。因为个体生命本身如此丰富而珍贵，再伟大的事业也无权决定它的全部价值。 
> 
> 在A.W中，个人存在的意义是佐为苦苦追寻的，也深深困扰着幼年时的塔矢亮。我笔下的佐为因为对悲惨命运的不甘而转世到人间，想要获得另一次实现梦想的机会。可惜天不遂人愿，上次他是神的牺牲品，这次却生错了时间地点，被家族环境所累，又遭别人阻挡不得和阿光见面。至于佐为是否会因嫉妒而伤害阿光，实情仍有待考证。 当然，哪位读者如果受不了这种对正版佐为形象的歪曲，还请绕道而行，我在此处向您道歉了。 
> 
> 塔矢也想在围棋之外，努力寻找自己存在的证明，毕竟，那条孤独漫长的道路对一个孩子来说太压抑了。我一直认为，最终让塔矢爱上进藤的，并非进藤的棋艺，而是进藤个性中的温暖，这是塔矢生命中所欠缺，所渴求的部分，得到了，才能塑造一颗完整的灵魂。只是塔矢个性过于极端，要么死命压抑，要么不知餍足，极度的占有欲源自极端的不安全感，走到这一步进藤也要承担一部分责任。 
> 
> 我笔下的进藤对佐为的情感十分晦涩。但用尖刀划开手心是一个明显的暗示，这种自残是因为永远失去至爱。进藤对佐为的爱朦胧而纯洁，完全是柏拉图式的，他可以为了佐为放弃事业甚至生命，却很难发展出和塔矢那样的肉体关系（想想人们是如何恋慕天使的吧^_^）。进藤这种自残的感情，也拖累着塔矢陷入黑暗的深渊。 
> 
> 藤原清身为第一配角形象很模糊，直到最后才以黑暗大BOSS的模样出现。他对佐为是怜惜又嫉妒，对进藤则是疼爱又恼怒（因为进藤总把清当成佐为的替身^_^）。清为进藤做了很多事，甚至忍痛把他让给塔矢。但清也总是犹犹豫豫，不愿完全放手。呵呵，如果塔矢翘掉，我倾向于把进藤配给这个温柔神秘的大哥哥。当然，作为阴阳师的清，在Another Way的下部会有更多的戏份。


End file.
